We held hands
by NoirSonata
Summary: [AU] Chap 14! Excerpt: I plan to do what others don’t expect me to. Was what Draco said. [oooh... come take a peek. P.S. WRITERS LOVE REVIEWS!]
1. The Slytherin

**We Held Hands  
01 **

Slytherin

------------------------------

Draco's POV

It was twilight and every student anticipates their return to their second home. As the scarlet train nears the enchanted Hogwarts castle, a rumor spread like a wildfire reached the infamous Draco Malfoy. Sitting near the compartment's window with his usual flanks, he was given a visit by, well to him unfortunately, Pansy Parkinson -his _former_ girlfriend for three months running.

"Draco, did you hear anything about that new student?" Pansy, tried as she might, engaged Draco into another _decent_ conversation.

Draco -having just visited his adversary, Harry Potter-was magnificently embarrassed by the Hogwarts know-it-all, Hermione Granger and was indeed in a very foul mood that time. Shrugging off his rather expensive coat revealing his Hogwarts robes, he gave a deliberately innocent smile at Pansy and said, "You know Pansy, blatantly saying you want an autograph from me is much more appealing to listen to than making an effort, in vain I might add, in engaging me in anything that I know would be quite boring. You know I don't bother spending time on useless, innocent, foolish students. I've got much more important things to handle."

Pansy, shocked as ever, held herself quite nicely and thought of another way out… "Draco! How dare you? You know if this reaches to your father…"

Draco sneered. His steel gray eyes cutting through the air like a nasty curse. He didn't like it just one bit when do-good Potter and his bloody gang had caused his father's arrest. There wasn't a father to boast to and run to for things. But when you're dealing with a-well not that he ever wished to degrade a pureblood (but she's really... ugh!) -with Pansy, having his father out of reach was a blessing. He pulled out his most 'Oh-I'm-so-afraid' look and said: "Oooh, I'm so _scared_! Really Pansy, we know he'd have said, 'Really? That's quite good…' wouldn't he? Because for all we know, he's in Azkaban and is currently enjoying his insanity lodge there."

He wasn't into using his father's name in an ill-mannered way but seeing as this… _thing_ has got to stop, he did as what any Malfoy would do. Challenge his father. It wasn't really as if it was unnatural. His father had his neck around a leash for so long for fear that his son might not follow his orders. Nasty tradition that's in their family indeed.

He pulled his gaze away from the person he was currently annoyed with and stared out at the window. _Another year… This time Potter_ will _regret his refusal of my offer._ What really annoyed him was the fact that why hasn't the Dark Lord made a move yet? A good beating of Potter would really be a great treat. He glanced back at the doorway where Pansy stood and found that she was still there. _What an annoying little lovesick. Well, not as if she really ever loved me. _

"Pansy, do us all a favor here and just leave. Okay? Good, I can't breathe so I need fresh air…" Draco snarled. He pulled his gaze away yet again whilst hearing Pansy leave with a whimper.

Congratulating himself for a job well done, Draco would've been in really good mood by now if it wasn't for the fact that Ginny Weasley, wand at hand, had passed by _(stormed more likely)_ and brought the young Malfoy into thinking about what happened just a while ago. _That visit in the compartment of Potty and Weasel was a disaster. Foolish Crabbe and Goyle, they wouldn't survive for sixth year if it wasn't for my help… _

Draco, you know you can beat that fool. A Malfoy never looses. Remember that. His mother said to him just a week ago after seeing her son dragging himself from the Quidditch Pitch of their manor. (Well, a Malfoy's got to have his own Quidditch Pitch, right?) Draco, not wanting to be outmatched again, trained all by himself at home. He never want another telling from his mother. He rolled his eyes every time he recalled that conversation. _Ah, we're here at last. _

He stood up and held himself with pride and said, "Come on, we'd better get out of here, I don't like to be late, the midgets might miss me." He smirked. _I better get out of this ridiculous ride, father would've provided me a ride of our own if Hogwarts weren't that unplottable. I hate waiting. _Draco complained. The train stopped with a halt. Draco got out and glanced around. _Great, just great._ He groaned. He went out and pushed students out of _his way._ Just as he got out of the train and stepped unto the pavement, another voice seemed to have called out to him and this further annoyed him.

_Now, why is it that these foul creatures had to turn up in every unfortunate time? These Gryffindors really do have impeccable timing. I just hope they don't turn up as frequent as today._

"Oi, Malfoy!" a male voice called out.

"Oh! What now?" Draco, whirling around, snarled. With Crabbe and Goyle beside him, he caught a sight he never wanted to see again that evening. A tall, red-haired gangly boy, a bespectacled, messy black-haired boy and a now, wavy brown-haired girl met his steely ice-cold gaze and he knew, the Golden Trio has come. _Bloody great. And here I thought I might ignore them and think they don't even exist!_

"The Headmaster wants to talk to you after the feast." The brown-haired girl said. Hermione Granger was a sight to be held indeed. If it weren't the fact that she's a mudblood and a friend of Potter, he would've considered dating her. _But thank heavens she is, I don't want to be deaf because of her motor mouth._ Draco thought to himself.

"Oh, it's just you, the do-gooder Potter and his entourage. Fine. Is that all?" Draco hissed. He didn't like it one bit when Weasel insulted his father. A Weasley insulting a Malfoy is not acceptable. He wouldn't forgive him for the world. "Now, sod off, you're contaminating the place, filthy mudblood."

"Take that back, Ferret face!" Ron Weasley, never thinking pulled out his wand and pointed it straight to Draco's face. As usual, Draco's two flanks stood in front of him.

"Oh, pointing your wand at me now, Weasel? What would dear mother of yours do if she found out her little son is flaunting his wand to a Malfoy?" Draco now crossed his arms. He caught hold of his own wand at its holster, ready if ever. He's been itching to curse this red haired buffoon since he got into the damned train. "But then again, you might want to accept the fact that you'll loose."

Granger and Potter pulled their enraged friend. "He's not worth it, Ron." Potter said, giving a stare worth remembering at Draco. He shrugged uselessly and urged his friend to just mind it off. "Come on."

"You'll never forget this year, Potter. I told you, you're choosing the wrong company. You'll regret your refusal of my offer!" Draco yelled back. He knew some of his father's plans for this year but of course, seeing as he wasn't around, his mother comes in charge of their house. _I should be the master._ Draco thought. Giving one last glare at the Golden Trio, he whirled around and spotted a coach with second years about to ride it.

"Come on."

Bossing their way towards the said carriage, Draco had no problem. Crabbe and Goyle practically dragged the second years out and they got in. After the ride, the students waited, chatting endlessly at the Great Hall. Draco looked up at the High Table and found the headmaster talking animatedly at their Charms professor.

_Stupid Muggle-loving Dumbledore. What does he want now? It better not be something connected with the Bloody Gryffindors._ Draco thought. _Because if it's those Gryffindors again I swear I'd never restrain myself to rip them limb-by-limb!_

Just then, the first years arrived with Professor McGonagall on the front. What attracted the entire Great Hall was not the incoming crowd entirely this time… All of them were watching keenly at girl right beside the Transfiguration Teacher. The new student it seemed was not from either Durmstrang or Beauxabtons but from an Oriental school establishment. With beauty to rival Fleur Delacour, she graced the Great Hall with her shy presence. Her skin was not too white-toned nor tanned, just something in between. She had her long black hair on the loose. On her, she wore blue and white robes with the initials A.W.W.I. on it and a symbol of a crescent moon and sun. Her eyes deep brown as she quickly looked around and quite noticeable because of her presence.

"So that's the girl from Asia…" Draco heard from the table and knew instantly that it was Blaise Zabini who muttered it.

"How'd you know she's from Asia?" asked Pansy, who was-thankfully-at the far right of Draco, cast a look of jealously at the girl's presence. She was obviously itching to get her wand and hex the girl to oblivion. But all she could do was raise an eyebrow and continue to stare with envy.

"Nott saw her come by at our compartment, he said the A.W.W.I. means Asian Witchcraft and Wizardry Institute. He has cousins there. I wonder if it's a little advanced there though. I heard him say that the students there could cast wandless spells if they want to." Blaise muttered back. Draco, quite alarmed by the newfound fact, set his eyes once again at the exchange student and just then did he realize how attractive a girl from the East could be. _No wonder Potter got so into that Ravenclaw Seeker._ Draco stared at the Asian girl with interest. _There's something about her… Something none of them had… I can just feel it. I wonder where she'll get sorted… _  
The Asian girl was definitely a shy one… After observing the Great Hall, she kept her head down at the entire time of the Sorting, hands tucked at her side pockets. When the Sorting of all of the first years were finished leaving her and Professor McGonagall at front, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, welcome, all of you. Now, as you might've noticed, we have a new student from the Asian Witchcraft and Wizardry Institute." Upon addressing her, the girl looked back up and gazed at the Headmaster. "Please welcome, Isis Black from the Asian Witchcraft and Wizardry Institute. I do hope that she'll be enjoying her stay here at Hogwarts. Now if you'd please take a seat Ms.Black, so you may be sorted." Dumbledore said, the usual twinkle of his eyes shown with much more energy. The new girl nodded at the headmaster as if to say thank you and took a seat while putting on the Sorting Hat. The Great Hall waited in complete silence, all intrigued by her. After almost two minutes, the Sorting Hat said…

"Slytherin!"

Many students, so as teachers, muttered. Only the Headmaster, with an almost knowing smile and twinkle from his eyes, remained as composed as ever. _Excellent, now I get to know this Black girl._ Draco's subconscious mind told himself… He wasn't aware that, at that time, attraction would bring the both of them together…

------------------------------

**Harry's POV.**

Harry Potter felt at ease at Hogwarts. It was his home. Even if there were annoying individuals like Draco Malfoy. _That git really has to play his role and remain arrogant._ He thought. Nothing could spoil his happiness every time he sets foot at Hogwarts. That night, his curiosity has occupied him. Rumors, as he have always known, spread like wildfire. His best friend and Prefect of Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, informed him of the new student. Harry already found out about it, from Parvati Patil, whom he met on his way to platform 9 ¾.

Upon sitting down in his usual seat with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger beside him, the Sorting ceremony began. Harry stared at the Asian girl with mild interest… As Hermione had just said, _she's a Muggleborn_. Harry set his eyes on her and then seriously doubted it… _If she was a Muggleborn, how come she produces an aura as powerful as Dumbledore's?_ He thought. _I do hope she gets Sorted in Gryffindor…_

"Welcome, welcome, all of you. Now, as you might've noticed, we have a new student from the Asian Witchcraft and Wizardry Institute." Upon addressing her, the girl looked back up and gazed at the Headmaster. Harry knew that the girl was pleasant, having seen her smile at the headmaster. "Please welcome, Isis Black from the Asian Witchcraft and Wizardry Institute. I do hope that she'll be enjoying her stay here at Hogwarts. Now if you please take a seat Ms. Black, so you may be sorted." Dumbledore said, the usual twinkle of his eyes shown with much more energy.

Harry's mind reeled at a thousand mile per hour. _Isis Black? Isis Black!_ His mind repeated the name of the girl. He looked side ways at Hermione and Ron, both wearing the same expression of complete bewilderment. None of the school prefects knew what the name of the girl was because Professor Dumbledore is the only one who knows her name. Hermione even asked Professor McGonagall but the teacher said the new student entered the school for some reasons only the headmaster knows.

The new girl nodded at the headmaster as if to say thank you and took a seat while putting on the Sorting Hat. The Great Hall waited in complete silence, all intrigued by her. After almost two minutes, the Sorting Hat said…

"Slytherin!"

Many students, so as teachers, muttered. It seems like the information about the girl spread even though the name wasn't known… _Isis Black? Is she related to Sirius? Why did the sorting hat choose Slytherin? What if she was abused there? What if…? _Harry's mind buzzed…

Even the teachers were taken in by surprise… Harry looked at the High table and noticed Professor Dumbledore looking at the girl in mild interest. It was as though he knows she would be sorted to Slytherin… _But, how could he know?_  
The Black girl stood up and scanned the Great Hall, spotting the students with patches saying Slytherin with a snake in the shield as the house's symbol. To complete the series, she walked gracefully to the Slytherin table and spotted an empty seat next to…

_Draco Malfoy!_ Harry gasped. _Of all the house to be in! And now she has to sit right next to that git!_ Harry looked at Hermione, then at Ron, then at Dumbledore and back again at the girl who was watching the Headmaster as he stood up. _There is something going on around here that I don't know of. But… what?_

"Very good. Now, as the Sorting has been finished, I would not delay you because of my speech. The foods awaits and very delicious I should tell you, so, tuck in!" Food appeared magically in an instant. However, Harry just stared at Dumbledore.

"Harry! Oi, mate! What do you think of the new student?" Ron's voice somewhere inside Harry's mind reverberated.

"What?" Snapping back to reality, Harry whipped his head back to see Ron and Hermione not touching any food too…

"I said, what do you think about Isis Black?" Ron repeated.

Harry blinked twice before his mind registered what Ron had asked and said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well… erm…doesn't it bother you that her name is… Isis _Black_? I mean… wonder if she knew…" Hermione trailed off. Casting a cautious glance at Harry.

Harry didn't speak to anyone about the death of Sirius. He was still grieving for it. After all this time, he still thought it was his fault that Sirius died and slipped right through that damned Black Veil. He even has these dreams of him falling slowly to the dreaded curtain. It kept him awake the rest of the night and only used glamour spells to hide dark circles around his eyes. If the nightmare wasn't about those or even Voldemort's recent attack on his dreams, it would usually end up on the same dais and the curtain, only there was this voice that kept on calling him… Try as Harry might, he can't recognize the voices. Harry just sighed and said, "It must be coincidence really. And besides, Sirius is the last remaining Black in the old Wizarding family, right?"

Hermione's eyes seemed to have shown relief and retrieved from her usual cautiousness, "Yes, you're right. And besides, from the fact that she's from Asia and she's a Muggleborn, the result will surely be a negative one."

"She's a _what_?" Ron blurted out.

"Oh, honestly Ron, haven't you been listening back at the train? She's a Muggleborn. And here I thought you were shocked and wondered why would she be Sorted in Slytherin." Hermione flatly said.

"B-but… I was shocked because… Just look at her! Her name shouts the word 'Gryffindor' for Merlin's sake! And, yeah, I've lost hope; I'd really like it if she was sorted in Gryffindor. But she's s Muggleborn and she's sorted in Slytherin?" Ron reasoned out.

"We ought to advise her to watch her back, you know. Just look at her! She's now talking to Malfoy!" Harry's voice seemed to be quite different.

"Oi! Harry! First Cho and now, Isis Black? You've got that thing for long black haired there, mate." Ron sniggered. He was now taking his first helpings. "We'll just talk her out later okay? Blimey! I can't believe I just ignored the food for just reasoning things out for you mate. Here, have some pudding."

"Right…" That's what all Harry said on the entire feast. He faced the Slytherin table while eating. Every now and then, he was glancing at the two of them, Malfoy and the new student, Isis Black. Ron's voice echoed in his mind… _First Cho and now, Isis Black? You've got that thing for long black haired there, mate._ Harry never really mind Cho that much since he lost… Sirius. But, now, he felt as though something was forcing him, just to get close at the new girl. _Is it just because she's Isis Black or is it just because of what Ron said?_ Harry thought.

"Harry?" A hand waved in front of Harry's face.

"Harry? Oh, honestly! You haven't touched your food for about five minutes now! Could you just stop staring at her? You could melt the two, you know." Hermione's irritated voice came.

"Wh-what?" Harry asked.

"Right, we'll talk to her when we get out, okay? I'll have Ginny escorting the First years. She's a prefect, just like Ron and me after all… Then, we get to talk to her and warn her." Hermione said. "Now, will you just eat in peace?"

"Right…" Harry said yet again. _Finally, I get to talk to her._ Harry's subconscious mind told himself… He wasn't aware that, at that time, attraction would bring the both of them together… He ate but still kept an eye on Isis Black, unaware that a certain Slytherin beside her had noticed his stares…

------------------------------

**Isis' POV.**

_Well, here goes…_Isis said to herself. After her mother asked her if she would allow both her parents to sent her to Hogwarts, Isis was dumbfounded… She really quite enjoyed her stay at A.W.W.I. even if she didn't like some of the usual 'competitiveness'… but she's heard of Hogwarts. It would really be nice to go there… But, she'll miss her home. _It'll be for your own good…_ She remembered her mother's voice…

They entered the said Great Hall. Isis kept her head down at the entire time of the Sorting. _What if I didn't like it here? What if nobody likes an Asian-Muggleborn? What if…?_ Her mind reeled. Isis was quite unaware that, upon her arrival, she was the one being stared and admired at first sight… She was unaware of many eyes darting to her direction and quite unaware that she was releasing her true powers because of her nerves… _There, there… Calm yourself… you wouldn't want a disaster for your first day at Hogwarts now, would you?_ She reasoned out…

Isis just stood there in the queue together with the young ones. She was quite noticeable as of course she's going to be a sixth year now. When the Sorting of all of the first years were finished leaving the new student and Professor McGonagall at front, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, welcome, all of you. Now, as you might've noticed, we have a new student from the Asian Witchcraft and Wizardry Institute. She is Isis Black and I do hope that she'll be enjoying her stay here at Hogwarts. Now if you please take a seat Ms. Black, so you may be sorted." Dumbledore said, the usual twinkle of his eyes shown with much more energy.

Isis looked up and felt that as if warmth was being conveyed from the Headmaster to her. _He's a nice man, Isis. Don't worry about it._ Her father's voice said in her mind. And with that, she released a small smile to the revered Headmaster. She daringly thought that she might've seen his eyes winked at her. Empowered, Isis took a seat and put on the Sorting Hat. It was a bizarre feeling when she put it on…

_Well, well, well… Isis Black… Where would you want to be Sorted?_ The sorting hat asked. _You're quite nervous and shy dear girl, do you want to be in Hufflepuff?_

_This is unbelievable…How can you read my mind? And Hufflepuff?_ Isis asked.

_No, you wouldn't be sorted in Hufflepuff… I can see you're not that shy… Just at first… Maybe Ravenclaw? _

_Ravenclaw?_ Isis asked yet again… _Why do I need to be Sorted anyways?_

_To know where you do belong… Ah, Hmm… let me think… let me see…I cannot just put you in Ravenclaw… You would as well choose… _

_Choose? There are choices for this?_ Isis wondered… _Then, what are the choices?_

_There's Hufflepuff the Spirit, Ravenclaw the Mind, Gryffindor the Heart and Slytherin the Soul. Now, my dear, choose. Choose where you would like to be._

_I can be in the Heart but… There's something about the Soul… _Isis mused…

_Ah… Difficult to place… Just like Mr. Potter… Slytherin or Gryffindor? Hmmm… _

_Where did you sort Mr. Potter then? _

_He chose Gryffindor… You could be a Gryffindor too, if you want to… You're a Muggleborn, I know…_

_Can you exempt the fact that I'm a Muggleborn, please? For all that I know, I can choose, right? How about Slytherin then if you put Mr. Potter in Gryffindor? Then there would be a change. Let me be put in Slytherin._ Isis mused… She thought, at least, they wouldn't mind me being Muggleborn…

_Oh, but there's where you're wrong… Ms. Black. Only Purebloods are allowed in Slytherin. Though, with the great exemption of a certain Half-blood_…The Sorting Hat read her thoughts.

_Then, we can make an exemption here, can we?_ Isis argued.

_Ah, quite cunning you are, child. Determination. Shrewd. Quite an ambition for change, I see… Very well…_

"Slytherin!"

Many students, so as teachers, muttered. Isis took off the Sorting Hat and placed it neatly at the small wooden stool. She murmured a 'thanks' and stood straight, locating the said table. Pleased with herself, she thought: _Now, where's Slytherin?_ She caught sight of a certain blonde boy staring at her. They made eye contact but Isis instantly looked away and looked straight at the boy's logo in his robes… _A snake… That'll be Slytherin then…_

She walked gracefully to the Slytherin table and took the empty seat next to the boy. She smiled shyly at the boy and brought back her attention at the delightful Headmaster.

"Very good. Now, as the sorting has been finished, I would not delay you because of my speech. The foods awaits and very delicious I should tell you, so, let the feast begin!" The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore said

Isis was quite delighted when she saw the food. _House-elves made this, no doubt, I just love Treacle Tart! _She reached for the tray but at the same time, the Blonde boy next her took reach too…

"You first, Isis. It would be a pleasure seating here next to a lovely girl. A Mud-Muggleborn Sorted in Slytherin." The Blonde boy next to her offered. His smile was most melting she'd ever seen, _is he a part veela?_ She thought. "By the way, this is Crabbe and Goyle." His head shook a bit as to introduce the two massive students across the table. "And I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

------------------------------

**Draco's POV**

Draco sat there, wondering where the new girl would sit in their House table. Their new housemate, who would have thought? She walked straight to the Slytherin table and sat beside him. She smiled shyly at the Draco and brought back her attention at the delightful Headmaster. _Well, yeah, she could sit beside me and then all Hell break loose because the Slytherin Prince talks to the M-ah what beautiful eyes._ Draco shocked himself at the thought. He was unaware of looking at her for such a long time.

"Very good. Now, as the sorting has been finished, I would not delay you because of my speech. The foods awaits and very delicious I should tell you, so, let the feast begin!" Albus Dumbledore said.

_Ah, at last, the feast. The fool Muggle-lover to delay such a treat!_ Draco thought. _Treacle tart! Hmmm… what a way to start my dinner it may seem… Oh well!_ Draco started to reach for the treacle tarts when the new girl reached for it too… He froze mid-take and sighed…It's time then… Seeing as how enchanted Draco was to the new girl, though he didn't know himself, this is what came right through him…

"You first, Isis. It would be a pleasure seating here next to a lovely girl. The first ever Mud-Muggleborn ever sorted in Slytherin." Draco offered the new girl the tray. His smile was most melting he could ever make. "By the way, this is Crabbe and Goyle." His head shook a bit as to introduce the two massive students across the table. "And I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

_Urgh! You might as well say that she's a Mudblood and get her arse-- oh hmm… (argh!)-out of the Pureblood's place and then offer a loyalty bond or something… Bloody buggering way to introductions then! That's almost as exact as the one I just said when first talking out with Scarhead._

As turmoil of panic, other than anything, started and kept on going in his mind, Draco's face was straight, expectant of the girl's answer. Then, with a warm smile-_ahh… I really do like that smile,_ Draco thought.-The new girl said, "The pleasure is all mine, Malfoy, or… could I call you Draco? If it doesn't bother you at all…" Her voice was like of the sweet nightingale. Nice voice. Draco sneered to himself. "Oh, and nice to meet you too, Crabbe and Goyle… Thank you, then." She accepted the tray, hers and Draco's hands brushed slightly…

"You can call me Draco, sure… You're Isis Black then? So, where're you from, Isis?" Draco asked, getting his first helpings.

"From Asia, the Asian Witchcraft and Wizardry Institute. I'm in my sixth year now but I don't know anything about Hogwarts just yet. I just came here yesterday…" Isis said

"Oh really? I'm in my sixth year too, Slytherin Prefect. I could show you around, if we're of the same classes all the time, that is…" Draco said.

"So…" Isis began. "The Sorting Hat is quite trivial isn't it? He's got so many questions… Asks me where do I want to go… And all about that Half-Blood and Pureblood thing. I'm not even from a wizarding family, that's a fact for you." She said, shrugging carelessly.

"Well, you're pretty much of a trash here, Black. A black little speck in the Slytherin place, that one." Snided Pansy, green with envy at the sight of Isis and Draco together

"Shut it up, Pansy. And stop following me. You're not my tail, you know." Draco snapped. _Just when some things were right Pansy goes in it and ruins it!_

Pansy froze; shocked that Draco would rather talk to Isis, the Muggleborn, than Pansy the Pureblood. Draco shot up an eyebrow, making a great impression of annoyance and then, Pansy was off.

"What was that all about?" Isis inquired, her brows furrowed. She looked like she was restraining herself of doing something…

"Well, it's all about this… this family bloodline and things and well… Salazar Slytherin, the founder of my, of our house, don't really like Mud-Muggleborns… and… well, you're a Muggleborn and then you're Sorted here…"

Isis just stared blankly at him. He could see her mind work by just staring at her brown eyes. "Not this thing again. Look, I could careless if you don't want me in your House if I'm all Muggleborn and all that. But it's a one-stupid-crap of issue that is indeed foolish and an utter non sense." Isis began then, she trailed off.

Draco thought he'd be in her bad side, but, perhaps, Isis has got somewhat a Slytherin attitude in her because she can control her temper. _Unlike the Gryffindor craps._ Draco thought. Then Isis' voice was back at the normal mode when she said, "Never mind that then. Maybe just a really weird issue… You might as well guide me to all of the classes and the other places here at Hogwarts if you don't mind, that is." Isis waited.

"Of course, of course… It's fine by me." _Better to observe and be near you then._

Their conversation lasted until the end of the feast. Draco was highly amused talking with the new girl. She knows almost about everything as much like as the Bookworm Granger but, quite innocent because of her being in a new place. Yet, he's also quite amused but angry at the same time because the Golden Trio kept on glancing sideways at both Isis and Draco's direction. _Ah, maybe they're well up on reminding me about the talk with that Dumb-ble-doe._ Draco surmised but he sensed that Scarhead was always staring at Isis. And Scarhead's face was with interest. _Freak._ But, he was amused because that may mean that Potter is jealous because the new girl is indeed sitting next to him and talking to him freely as ever. _Ha! Caught you there, right?_

When the food and dessert vanished, as usual, the Headmaster stood up and made his speech. "Welcome, once again, welcome, one and all, Hogwarts students. Welcome back, old students, and welcome to the new ones." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled its way directly at Isis.

_Crap! I hate that thing he does with his eyes! Those winking little pieces of-_

"It is indeed another year at Hogwarts. A few start-of-term notices must be given, I am afraid. The Quidditch teams for the four Houses are holding up their own try-outs. To check up on them, kindly approach Madam Hooch. I'm sure we'll need new and exciting players this time around. For the ones who received bans and punishment and such forth from the-err, 'High Inquisitor' last year. It was completely cleared. And there you go, no harm done. I suggest you might as well go race up on the try-outs then." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled next to Potter at the Gryffindor table.

_Oh yes, the favorite student. Bloody Headmaster._

"Second, I would like to remind you, that, as always, the Forbidden forests is… forbidden. It lives up to its name, really. And I should warn you to not go in there whether be necessary or not, be sure to be accompanied by a Professor. I know others will be glad to share with you that nasty tale of what happened to our 'High Inquisitor' last year…" At that, there were laughs and chuckles. Well, everyone knows about Umbridge's predicament, up to when Peeves came to her whacking McGonagall's cane to her straight out of the castle.

"Ehem. And, as usual, like last year, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind students that magic is strictly prohibited in the corridors, as are a variety of things, all of which are posted outside the door of his office. There are now more than 543 magical objects listed on the forbidden things to be used at Hogwarts, which includes the new Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Twin's products which includes the great Shocking-pink Catherine wheels, Rockets, Sparklers, etc. The well-known 'Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs are also included, sad to say, as I've most certainly heard all about the entertainment portion of said day…" Dumbledore's vice broke off… A slight dreamy look at his eyes, quite resembling one who has been reminiscing memories… "Anyways, I would like to welcome back our dear Mr. Hagrid, and is well fit to be on duty as being keeper of Keys and Grounds and being Care of the Magical Creatures Professor again."

Applauses, loud ones, were released, mostly coming from the Gryffindor table. _So much for the brain-less oaf!_ Draco snarled to himself. _Though, I have to admit, the Weasley Twins are really good at their stuffs…_

"And, I'd most likely to say that, due to the delay of few… Transports to England, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be arriving first thing in the morning tomorrow. I'm sure you'll greatly appreciate his eccentric ways…"

_Hmmm… eccentric? I think, there's a hint there…_ Draco glanced up at the far side of the Teacher's Table and can quite see that the seat for the Defense professor is indeed, unoccupied.

"Now, my last few statements, I'm quite sorry to delay you from your well deserved slumber. But, this can not wait…"  
The twinkle from the Headmaster's eyes were almost gone now, his voice extremely serious. Even Peeves were on the watch.

"You are all informed of the event that has taken place at the Ministry of Magic, I presume?" Silence were really creepy at the Great Hall…Everyone knows that the Golden Trio and a few handful or so students have invaded the Department of Mysteries in hopes of a 'rescue' attempt gone as a trap, therefore, resulting the reveal of the Dark Lord's rise. All eyes averted to the Gryffindor table. _Potter, always the center of attention…_Draco thought. _Very attention seeking._

"It is indeed true, Lord Voldemort walks among us now. I mostly advice great caution to all… What keeps us strong is being together, and I do hope the Inter-House relationships to be more uplifting more than ever…"

_Bleeding Fat Chance…_Draco smirked. Beside him, Isis was all-quiet. Listening very keenly to the Headmaster….

------------------------------

**Isis' POV**

"It is indeed true, Lord Voldemort walks among us now. I mostly advice great caution to all… What keeps us strong is being together, and I do hope the Inter-House relationships to be more uplifting more than ever…"

_So… This is what's been going on in here…Harry Potter…And the Dark Lord… _Isis thought. She only know a few things in England, as because, she's been here for a few times herself. But, she's not a stranger to Harry Potter's story. Though, she has ignored his name at her Sorting, she knew quite well about the boy… It seems strange to her.

_How could a one-year-old baby boy defeat a Dark Lord who has killed so many lives? Why was the Dark Lord defeated by the mere presence of the boy? How could a baby boy evade a Killing Curse then? _Isis' mind began to work.

The Great Hall was silent as the Headmaster continued his speech…

"That is a request I most really wanted all of you would do. Do not worry too much by such a pressure as it is mostly taken care of… Now, of to bed then everyone, Goodnight." The glint of the Headmaster's eyes was shining again, his face showing youthfulness through his aged face.

"Isis…" Someone beside her said.

"Oh yes, Draco?"

"Err. Going to our dormitories now, I'm a Prefect but, the mud- I mean, the Headmaster would like to have a word with me, do you mind if you come with me first?" Draco asked.

"Really? Quite a coincidence because Professor Dumbledore said after the feast, I'd go straight to his office first. Okay then…" Isis said. She stood up, well aware of the many pairs of eyes-Girls leering and boys drooling-at her. She and Draco were up front of the Slytherin line when…

"Oh, bloody H-errr-Not this again!" Draco stammered and cursed at the same time.

Isis wondered why and then, all she could ever find in Draco's line of vision was… Harry Potter and that Red haired tall guy and their friend, which has a long curly brown hair. The three Gryffindors approached Draco and Isis…

"Malfoy, we need to talk." Prompted Harry.

"Now? Surely, you'll have some time later Scarhead; I've got someone to show the place around after all… Go strut about with that scar on your head somewhere else." Draco drawled. At that, Isis almost froze. She was shocked because, the Draco she knew from a while ago was a complete gentleman and now…

Harry and his friends looked at Isis. She and Harry made eye contact… Isis could see the emerald eyes of the Gryffindor full of grief, loneliness, emptiness and suffer filling in it. As like Harry was seeing a brand whole new exciting view from the rich brown eyes of the new girl.

"Sorry for my rudeness, Harry Potter." Harry offered a hand to Isis which she shook before Draco could ever retaliate. "These are my best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." He said pointing to the brown haired girl and tall red haired boy. The girl has an aura of bossiness but friendly at the same time and the boy with the boyish grin on his face. They both said a very cheerful "hi" and shook hands.

"Enough about introducing okay? So, Scarhead, what do you want?" Draco drawled. He doesn't like the Golden Trio very much if they would take away a brand new… friend?

Harry straightened his face and said in a clear voice; "I would like it if you would just stay away from Isis Black because Merlin only knows what you may do to her… Don't you ever insult her of being a Muggle-born like Hermione and don't you ever ever hurt her."

"Ooooh, so, how am I supposed to tour her around if you say those things? Are you really that daft Scarhead? Can't you see that Isis is with me? So, you might as well bugger off or else, I might consider your curiosity about Isis' surname as a topic." Draco snarled. "Yes, yes, Potter. I know that foolish thing your criminal of a godfather did. Never really used his head right? The daft old man. And here I thought he's an uncle to be proud of for selling out your parents."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Spat Hermione.

"Yeah. Shut up, ferret." Snarled Ron, his hands in a tight fist.

With that, Harry drew out his wands and snarled, "Say that again, Malfoy. And I swear, you'd wish you'd never been born again."

"Mr. Potter, that's enough! Mr. Malfoy! How lowly of you to disrespect the dead! A start of the term feast and there's already a fight? Ten points from Slytherin for starting the insults Mr. Malfoy." Said the stern Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, whom Isis has had a chat with when they waited for the other first year students back then.

"But, Professor…" Draco started, but was instantly silenced.

"Silence, Mr.Malfoy. Mr. Potter, put your wand down, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, kindly go with Mr. Potter up at the Gryffindor Tower before I could take of any points and put the three of you in detention. Be blessed that the fifth year prefects of Gryffindor and Slytherin has taken charge of the first years for now. And showing a behavior like this infront of a new student too." Professor McGonagall said sternly. "Mr. Malfoy, you and Ms. Black will go with me straight to the Headmaster's office now. Come on."

With a glare exchanged from the enemies, the Trio walked away. Professor McGonagall lead the way to the office while being followed by Draco and Isis, side by side. The walk was rather silence then, "Sorry for that one, Isis. Me and Potter and his friends aren't really in both nice terms." Draco said.

"That's quite alright, Draco. I'm pretty sure, everyone has a reason because of what they're doing. There's something in you that you just don't want known that's all. I guess…" Isis said.

Both of them were in silence again. When they reached the spiral stairs…

"Canary Creams!"

------------------------------

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!** NEXT CHAPTER: Meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor with a twisted twist! (huh?) Plus, ever knowing Granger, Clueless Malfoy, What-the-bloody-hell Ron, Curious Harry (like when doesn't he?) and of course the ever Intriguing Black. But, you better watch out! There's a very veryyyyyy mad cat somewhere there… smirk See yah!


	2. Defense Against the Dark Arts?

**We Held Hands **

02 

Defense Against the Dark Arts?

**------------------------------**

Draco's POV

The walk was rather silence then, "Sorry for that one, Isis. Me and Potter _and_ his friends aren't really in both nice terms." Draco said.

"That's quite alright, Draco. I'm pretty sure, everyone has a reason because of what they're doing. There's something in you that you just don't want known that's all. I guess…" Isis said.

Both of them were in silence again. When they reached the spiral stairs…

"Canary Creams!"

------------------------------

**Draco's POV**

_'Canary Creams'? The old daft might've used Cockroach Cluster for the entire world to know. Why is that damnable man too addicted with sweets anyway? There'd be no more teeth left at all if he keeps on going. _Draco thought.

The gargoyle-_ugly gargoyle_, Draco thought-rose to life and up it went like an escalator spinning up to the top. With McGonagall in lead, Draco and Isis waited outside Dumbledore's office. A moment's knock, then, the man's voice can be heard permitting them to 'please do come in'. Professor McGonagall opened the door and soon came in the room followed by Isis. Having no where else to go and no choice anyways…

_Why did I ever have to go again? _Draco thought. _So you can be with Isis. Right…_Draco shrugged off his anxiety of any future encounter with those _blasted nitwits_ and followed Isis.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Black, so nice of you to join us. Please, do sit down." Dumbledore said, gesturing the big red sofa facing the Headmaster's desk. Contrary to his usual purple and yellow moon and stars robes, he wore a rather… interesting robe over his nightgown, a robe with goats and birds embroidery at the back. Disgusted as it is with the Headmaster's choice of clothing, Draco looked around the room. He's never been inside this room before. There were delicate silver instruments of some sort that rested on the spindle-legged tables, some of them were wheezing and puffing strange silver mists… Portraits of the former Heads of the school were all wide-awake and was eager by the assembly, it seems. Draco's steel eyes stopped on one thing though, a Pensieve.

_Well, isn't it just luck? What could've bothered an old headmaster that he used such thing? _Draco thought. _Oh, well, maybe he has habits. And here I thought father was the only one. _Totally unaware of what is happening around him, seemingly overwhelmed by the many possessions of the headmaster, Draco sat down as Professor McGonagall took her leave. Isis afterward sat down too.

"Ehem. Now, as we are all now settled." Dumbledore's voice cut through Draco's train of thoughts. "As I was saying this evening, Isis surely needs a guide to all the paths here at Hogwarts, as sometimes even me as the headmaster seems to be at lost at times…"

"He already did, ask me if I'd like to, Headmaster". Isis inquired. _Apparently, she's quite confident with herself when nobody's around…_ Draco noticed that for a start. _She loves solitude I gather. _

"Oh and as being a school Prefect, I need you to…" Dumbledore's voice drifted away and he was just watching his lips move until finally, noticing his student's absence, he cleared his throat. "Mr. Malfoy? Did you hear what I said?"

"Oh, certainly, headmaster. I'll be her 'tour guide' shall we say…" Draco said, shaken. He shrugged the said _feeling_. It has been on him since… He's been with the new student? But what is _it_?

"Very well then. Off you go." Dumbledore sighed then said. He glanced hurriedly around as if wanting to give something very urgent to his two pupils, as they were about to leave for bed. "Oh, but, are you sure you don't want any Lemon Drop?"

------------------------------

**No one's POV**

Morning came and nothing can be more thrilling than guessing who would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Here and there, every kind of rumors can be heard. From Professor Lupin being back, to wishing Professor Lockhart glues his feet permanently at St. Mungo's, to not hoping Professor (not that he really thought them, he said) Moody preferring teaching and to an ever hopeful of either a Handsome Vampire (courtesy of Parvati) or a Charmng Auror (courtesy of Lavender). Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor Table and seemed to be engrossed with the same topic.

"Harry, the new teacher's not there…" Hermione whispered.

"Ow kunyu nofe di pirfsor nofu zer?" asked Ron, having just stuffed his mouth with pudding.

"Ron, that's disgusting." Hermione irritably said.

"gulp, I said, How could you know if the professor's not up there?" cleared Ron.

"Look up and see the chair beside Snape, you'll see." Harry said, his head titled for a better look at the aggravated Potions Master.

"Oh, blimey, look at his face! That bat didn't get the job again, heh. I wonder why he has that disturbed face on him?" Ron asked.

"Maybe we should just wait till our first class then." Hermione said as Professor McGonagall gave their schedules.

"Wha-?" Ron whipped his head around and looked at his own schedule. "Oh, still had to attend Potions, what was I thinking of becoming an Auror? I still get to suffer in the slimy hands of the git. Hey, The new professor's name wasn't even written here. So much for surprise."

"Well, maybe Dumbledore's really up to something? You know, his usual self really." Hermione shrugged.

"Yeah, usual self as I hiding the things I need to know?" Harry added staring at the headmaster while talking animatedly at Professor Flitwick.

**At the Teacher's Table**

"So, Tell me, Albus. Who is this _mystery_ teacher that you've got?" squeaked Flitwick.

"Surely, Filius, I know you know _him_ by now?" Dumbledore said, the twinkle of his eyes seems to double-up.

"You mean it's-" Flitwick's eyes widened. Plus, he actually dropped his fork and it clattered noisily at the marble floor.

"Shhhh… Be quiet. Now, only you, Severus and me know this. Oh dear, Minerva will have a heart attack." Dumbledore chuckled, imitating someone looking around to see any listeners.

"Did I hear someone mention my name?" McGonagall piped in, having just heard the clatter.

"Oh, no, no. It's a rather complicated spell Minerva." Albus hesitated.

"Albus… I know that voice…" McGonagall warned. She seemed to be connecting things, "Do you mind telling me who's the new professor?"

"Of course Minerva, I do mind. If you do know _him_, he's going to end up in your clutches and you'll kick him straight back to A.W.W.I." Albus chuckled nervously. "Oops…"

"You mean it's-it's… It _can't_ be. Albus, what will the students know out of him?" McGonagall's lips were in danger of disappearing right now.

"Really, Minerva. It's quite all right. If I was Dumbledore, I'll also choose him! I've heard many great stories about that boy back when he was a student." Flitwick recommended.

"I know, many great stories, like always _almost_ crossing the line? He's almost the clone of the Marauders _combined_!" McGonagall hissed.

"Minerva, Minerva. That would be great then. And I assure you. The kids will have a great time." Dumbledore said.

"Then where is he?" Asked McGonagall, searching and finally her eyes rested at the open doors of the Great Hall. "I haven't seen him coming"

"He's wearing his all time favorite thing, Minerva, Invisibility Cloak. I guess he's still traumatized by you." Dumbledore chuckled.

At that point there was nothing the embarrassed Transfiguration teacher left to do than to just scoff and remain seated with her lips now impossible to locate. (She's mad, ain't she?)

**At the Slytherin Table.**

"Come on Draco, I can't wait, you still have to show me the Greenhouses." Isis urged.

"Really. Isis. You sound like Longbottom. It's too early. Our first class is Defense Against the Dark Arts with that who-ever-that-is teacher and you want to go to the Greenhouses?" Draco spiffed.

"Ah, maybe we can be the first students to take the first glance at the new Professor then?" Isis smiled.

With that, Draco stood up beside her and informed the Crabbe and Goyle to just not follow them.

"Now I know the reason of you being the Slytherin! Let's go!"

------------------------------

**Draco's POV**

Both Isis and Draco arrived half an hour early at the corridor of the Defense classroom with their bag clutched tightly by their sweaty hands. They stopped for a while to catch their breaths then…

"Okay then, let's see who it is shall we?" Draco smirked.

He swung the door open and both of them entered the room. There was this noise but all they could see were tables moving, rearranging by themselves and so forth.

"Who's there?" A deep voice said. Isis seems to have had a reaction quite out of place but Draco didn't mind at all, maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him again.

In a flash of a second, they both Slytherins dropped their jaws because of the scene before them. Draco's eyes really weren't playing games on him!

Out of nowhere, a head appeared. A HEAD. A HEAD FLOATING IN THE AIR WITH THAT CURIOUS STARE.

_Bloody Hell, is it just me? Or is it a de ja vu? Why do I have the feeling that Potter's into this? _

"Oh Merlin's Beard, I thought that was _Tabby_. Students, do come in!" the Head, which seems to be the new professor chirped, smiling in a way Draco had reminded of the smile of the self-centered Lockhart, although with much more _realness_ in them.

Both Isis and Draco shook their heads. _Who is this man? Is he really the new professor? _

"Well? Won't you two sit down? I'm not quite finished with arranging the chairs you know. Either help me or sit down. Oh, and don't go near the box, he wouldn't like it."

Draco and Isis chose to sit down at the right corner but were still in the state of shock at the new professor. Draco tore his eyes away from him and scanned the room. But, he sensed. Yes sensed, Isis didn't, couldn't.

_Trust the Bloody Headmaster with employing this person. Hey, very eccentric, but, too much, I think. _  
Draco thought, seeing the thrashing box. He glanced back and was about to ask the new professor but Isis beat him to it.

"Professor, why are you wearing an Invisibility Cloak?" Isis inquired. He took a glance at her and wasn't really sure if his eyes were indeed playing tricks on him again or is it real that Isis was _raising_ one of her eyebrows as if she knew the reason and think of it as completely useless.

"Oh, this?" He looked down on his form, as if there was anything to look at. He seemed to chuckle to himself and then looked back at Isis again. With a sigh, he took off his Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it in one of his desk's drawers.

"Uhm. Well, I'm quite fond of this thing and it helps me from _Tabby_." The new professor said his back at them and still swishing and flicking his wand to and fro arranging chairs and desk so they would encircle the room and finally placing the box at the center.

Looking more closely, the professor had the appearance and personality of what may seem to be the younger version of Albus Dumbledore. With locks of auburn hair, fair complexion and startling aquamarine blue eyes. He looked very young indeed that it seems like he had just finished school mere months ago.

Draco and Isis watched in silence as the new professor walked to his desk which contains a Pensieve, a Sneakoscope, Dark Sensors, two bottles which contains transparent liquids.

"A very interesting lesson for the first day, all just for you sixth years and seventh year!" the professor chirped, addressing both the still curious students before him.

"Erm…" Both said.

_Bloody like Lockhart. I imagine he's got some creature there and mayhem and havoc would be back just like back then at Second Year. _Draco thought. And still the new professor spoke,

"I do hope _Tabby_ wouldn't go barging in though, she'd spoil all the fun again."

"Uhm, excuse me sir, but your name?" Isis asked, again, looking as if she would like to know more than what she asked for.

The professor, startled by this question-_why would he be? _-answered,

"Oh, you don't know who _Tabby_ is? I thought _Wulf_ would've said everything to you _kids_."

_Oh bum, who the hell is he? I have made it a general conclusion that he is related to Luna Lovegood. _

"No, professor, what I mean is-" Isis, rolling her eyes, was cut off because the door opened and in came the Gryffindors followed by the Slytherins.

"Welcome, welcome! I am your new Professor and I hope that unlike _Jane_, I could teach you of everything I know to defend and fight the Arts of Dark."

_Yep, he's either linked to Luna Lovegood or a relative of the Bloody Headmaster. _

When the name Jane filtered through the air, everyone stood frozen, either bewildered of who the Jane is or was on the verge of doubling up laughing his or her heads off. Of course, by the name Jane, who the professor was talking about, was Professor Umbridge. Many who didn't stand frozen by shock were now snorting.

_Honestly, if he knew our whole names he would've called me 'Drakie' and Potter 'Jamie' and maybe he might call Weasel 'Ronnie'. Jolly Bloody Good, he's a weirdo. _

------------------------------

**Harry's POV**

Harry was either bewildered or worried when he saw Malfoy and Isis leave the Great Hall earlier than what was expected. But Hermione told him not to worry because Professor Dumbledore himself inquired to her that Malfoy would be Isis' tour guide.

_Oh yeah, trusting Dumbledore. If I ever start to trust Dumbledore again, I'm as sane as Luna. _(**A/N:** Very rude of Harry to say that, even mention Luna into that but, really, who wouldn't?) After finishing their food, the trio was on their way to their first lesson, Defense Against the Dark Arts. _I wonder who the new Defense teacher is? I hope what Dumbledore said as eccentric, he meant Tonks. It would be great to have Tonks around, plus she could give us pointers for being an Auror! _

When they entered the room, they were surprised that Malfoy and Isis were already there. And even more surprised when they saw the new professor had arranged the room to have a large space at the center… to place a now thrashing box.

They sat down and waited for the rest of the students, the Slytherins to settle too. But the new professor didn't wait for the hassle to cease…

"Welcome, welcome! I am your new Professor and I hope that unlike Jane, I could teach you of everything I know to defend and fight the Arts of Dark." The new Professor greeted them.

_I thought so. Trust Dumbledore to hire another Lockhart. I hope Dumbledore wasn't very mild when he said eccentric. He's just like DUMBLEDORE! _

When the name Jane filtered through the air, everyone stood frozen, either bewildered of who the Jane is or was on the verge of doubling up laughing his or her heads off. Of course, by the name Jane, who the professor was talking about, was Professor Umbridge. Many who didn't stand frozen by shock were now snorting. And of course, Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't help but snort loudly. Lavender and Parvati stood frozen eyes transfixed on the new professor while Neville, Dean and Seamus was shaking with laughter. The Slytherins, some of those who were standing, don't know if they're going to laugh, be shocked or be unnerved. Crabbe and Goyle, as usual, were bewildered.

"Harry, Gods would think that maybe Professor Dumbledore should've warned us that he could be just like him. Next thing we know he could be bringing another creature like Lockhart. I do hope it's not Cornish Pixies in that box." Ron muttered looking at the new professor with mixed fear, bewilderment and excitement.

"Shhh, Ron, it's harsh to say such a thing! Maybe there's a new interesting creature in that box!" Hermione hushed back.

"Oh yeah, as gentle as Professor Lupin when mesmerizing at a full moon." Ron mumbled.

_Man, he can be related to Dumbledore or be Lockhart's best friend! He's not eccentric, he's a weirdo. _

------------------------------

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Hem, hem.."

Everyone was startled and immediately tore their eyes off of the said box. One would think Umbridge went back, thankfully, it was the Professor.

"As I was saying, I am here to teach you everything, and when I meant everything, it sure does mean everything, in the field of Defense Against the Dark Arts." The Professor said. Almost everyone now sat straighter. Even Hermione seemed to have ignored Ron's continuous rants about the new professor. The professor continued as if nothing seems to be wrong with the package. "Now would anyone like to guess what the box hides?"

A hand went up, and of course it has to be Hermione. "Sir, may I ask something first?"

"Well, I sure think you already have, yes? And you are…?" The professor said while passing to and fro.

"Hermione Granger. I wonder-" Hermione responded, but she didn't get the chance to ask whatever her question might be. The professor seemed to have wanted to really show them whatever was in the thrashing box.

"So… Miss Granger, would you like to guess what's in the box?" The professor reiterated. Twirling his wand as he made his way back beside the box, he looked back at his rather, bewildered class.

"Could it be a.. uhm.. I couldn't say it's Cornish pixies because, it would make irritating noise. So.. A boggart?" Hermione inquired.

"Tsk, tsk, tough luck. Yes, a Boggart thrashes about but see, this one… it's kind of continuous in thrashing about even if there's no laughter present." A hand rose yet again. "Yes, Mister..?"

"Malfoy. Sir, it couldn't have been a sort of baby hippogriff or something... else?"(**A/N:** tsk tsk.. Draco... Don't worry it's not Buckbeak!)

"Hmm… I'll think about that one, surely we could practice with a Letifold or some Basilisk if the Headmaster would allow. But they're very rare and it's almost possible to spot one unless some would like to volunteer to help me and be a, let's say, trap? Maybe." The professor said his hand massaging his chin. Everyone was just well… blank. The professor couldn't be serious. However… He was. The professor let out a sigh and said:

"Well, another time. I guess I have to release him after all... Come now, Moony, out you go." With a flick of his wand, the ties, hackles and chains disappeared. And out came..

"I _told_ you it was a werewolf!" Ron exclaimed and whooped. Everyone turned their heads to his direction… "Hey, isn't Moony, Professor Lupin's nick name?" Ron whispered to Hermione and Harry. Harry and Hermione both merely raised an eyebrow each as if there wasn't really anything too bothersome about that.

"And you are Mister…?" The professor asked; interest seemed to occupy his tone of voice. Ron, completely embarrassed for speaking quite audibly, is by then completely a shade of beet red. "I-I-I-I-I'm… Ronald Weasley, sir." Ron stuttered.

"Well Mister Weasley, why didn't you raise your hands when I asked who could guess what it was?" The Professor asked, seemingly (or purposefully) ignoring the growling and howling of the newly released werewolf behind him. He even dared fling his wand about as if the creature behind him is just his pet dog.

"I-I-I… Sir, is that Professor Lupin?" Ron pointed out at the werewolf. Someone grunted from behind. He whipped his head and saw some Slytherins sniggering. Even Draco sneered as if to say that is absolutely absurd.

"What?"

"Sir? There's a mad, mean, and hungry werewolf behind you… And isn't it illegal to bring in a Dark Creature?" Draco quipped, Isis beside him with a strange look on her face. She seemed to be judging about something.

"Mr. Malfoy does sit down." The professor said firmly. "Now, Mr. Weasley, would you like to tell me why?"

As if out of nowhere, the werewolf roared loudly and leaped to the many rows of the screaming and terrified students.

"Oh my…"

Chaos was everywhere, just like the incident of the Cornish Pixies and yet… only four remained in their place…The Professor, Isis, Harry and Hermione.

"What are you doing, Hermione! Let's go! There's a drooling werewolf for Merlin's sake! I just can't believe that's Professor Lupin! Well, if it really is him." Ron face displayed every means of hysteria. "And Harry! What's the matter with you two!"

"Do sit down, Ron. There's nothing to worry about." Hermione said and just raised her eyebrow at the smirking Professor in front of them then to Malfoy who was pushing his way towards the exit. "Look at Malfoy, pushing his way out of this classroom, just like a frightened Sissy."

**Near the exit…**

"Out of the way! Out of my way!" Draco demanded.

**…**

"I wonder why the Professor is acting like this?" Harry asked irritatingly, as if he knew he was wasting his time.

"I don't know. I don't really know what he's doing." Huffed Hermione.

The four people just stayed in their places and observed the scene before them, Isis obviously eyeing the werewolf who was howling and chasing (or was it playing?) around with other terrified sixth years. Then, she raised her hands, as if the class was at its normal state, and not in a complete chaos.

"Uhm.. Excuse me, professor.. But what can we achieve in you bringing here a fake imitation of a werewolf?" Isis asked flatly, her eyes showing boredom.

It was as if everyone could hear even a drop of a needle with the silence at the room. Everyone ceased in moving. The silence was deafening.

"_What_!" blurted out Ron.

"I would like to explain really, what our lesson for today is but I was terribly shocked when everyone just jumped off of their seats. Now we've wasted so much time." The professor smiled. "Twenty points for Slytherin for ceasing this chaos, Miss..?"

"Isis Black." Isis said, while taking a quick glance at everyone, who were mortified and embarrassed by their reaction. All sat down again with their eyes transfixed at the 'werewolf'.

"Ah… Miss Black. Yes, as I was saying. This 'creature' is only here to deceive you. I do believe it's done it's job well, but not that well." The professor went on and took out his wand. A strange looking one, which seemed like it was never been used at all. He flicked his wand and the _werewolf_ clambered its way towards him.

He flicked his wand yet again and… The creature was gone. "It's just an illusion."

Everyone groaned. (Draco snorted at this one.)

"Too bad isn't it? I can't really produce any real werewolf. I'd really like one and name it Moony…"

There was a gap of silence… (**A/N:** Weird… Tell me about it.)

"Anyways," The professor continued. "Miss Granger, would you like to explain why you haven't moved an inch a while ago?"

"Because Sir, it would be totally weird to me to see a werewolf in the middle of the day. And the full moon is still far behind, is it not, sir?" Hermione answered. (**A/N:** Well, just as usual, isn't it?)"And erm.. You called it Moony, I'm afraid this is poorly imitation of Someone I know of…"

Everyone stared suspiciously at Hermione and Harry.

"Well, that is, _if_ Professor Lupin and I ever met in the middle of a full moon night, which is entirely rubbish." Hermione finally snapped. But she made a more terrible mistake in saying that because more of the students eyed her.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger." The professor continued, "Ah, Mr. Potter. Why didn't _you_ move?"

"Erm… It's not a werewolf. And if everyone assumed it was Professor Lupin, then I'm from another reality… I just know." It was all Harry said.

"Ah.. Another Ten points to Gryffindor. As you can see… Part of defending yourself against the Dark, is to not be _deceived_. You must always know the situation at hand. You must take extreme caution in any dire situation." The professor walked up to the front of the room and continued. "You might've as well walked 'in to a trap' if you weren't careful… I'm _sirius_ now, class. All of you know that the Second War is looming in… And this is one of the things you need to know. _Don't be deceived_. In this class, _nothing_ is what it seems, until you've seen or experienced it first-hand or in the 'real world'. This week, we will be reviewing your past lessons with Mr. Lupin. He has done quite well, I'm told."

"Excuse me, sir. But do you know Prof…. erm Mr. Lupin?" Asked Harry; who was now unbelievably interested than a while ago.

"Ah, yes, I do." He continued. "Now, who here is the member of Albus'… er, I mean, 'Dumbledore's Army'?"

All of the DA in the room, plus Harry, Ron and Hermione raised their hands.

"Ah… Would you like to continue this 'Army'? Then we can practice fending off Dark Creatures, I'm sure we can get to tackle some of those Runespoor…" (**A/N:** Weird)There was an immense approval, and some Slytherins was very intrigued.

"Ok, your president should meet me later."

Hermione, Harry and Ron exchanged looks and glanced at their fellow Gryffindors as if saying 'Is this really the professor?'.

"Back to the class… I would like you to make a list of the things, spells or any techniques that you have learned from your past Defense Against the Dark Arts, from you first years up until now. Never mind your Fifth year, I'm sure Jane bore you to death." The professor said. "It will be passed at right before our next class. But if you're an early bird, you'll have five extra points for your house and… oh, Lemon Drops. The Headmaster really likes them."

After he had given them the assignment, everyone was surprised as the bell rang. The class was finished.

"Oh and I'm Professor Chaffconham… Josh Chaffconham."

------------------------------

**DRACO'S POV**

_This is a sick joke of that Muggle-lover! _Draco thought, angry and embarrassed at his actions a while ago.

_Deceive? Now come on, who does he think he's teaching? Hufflepuffs? _  
"Oh and I'm Professor Chaffconham… Josh Chaffconham."

_Yep, he's definitely just a joke. _

"MISTER CHAFFCONHAM! _YOU eccentric imbecile coot! _" a very angry adult female voice exclaimed not far from the corridor of the room…

_Oh my, look who it is…_

------------------------------

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!** I've _revised _this fanfic because it certainly needs to be edited... Heh.

_E-mail me if you know and I'll give you a bit about the new 'eccentric' Professor! Ahahah. Oh, and **PLEASE, PLEASE REVEW! **_


	3. Something Fishy

**We Held Hands **

03 

Something Fishy

**------------------------------**

Draco's POV

**_Previously…_**

"MISTER CHAFFCONHAM! _YOU eccentric imbecile coot!_" a very angry adult female voice exclaimed not far from the corridor of the room…

After a few thumps and thuds, the door seemed to have blasted open and there the class beholds the terrifying sight of one angry Professor McGonagall.

_Oh my, look who it is…_

------------------------------

**No one's POV**

"HOW _DARE_ YOU GO TO HOGWARTS! _YOU, SWAGGERING_ ABOUT AND JUST TEACHING THESE STUDENTS WITH SUCH _FOOLISH_ AND _RECKLESS_ A-… IF YOU _EVER_ HAVE THE GUTS TO BRING IN THA-THAT _CREATURE_ INTO THIS SCHOOL… I _SWEAR_ I'M GOING T-TO _SNAP_ YOU _LIMB TO LIMB_ AND STEW YOU. FEED YOU TO THE ACROMANTULAS AND I'LL _MAKE SURE_ YOUR ENTRAILS ARE INTACT AND MAKE IT AS THE DÉCOR IN _MY_ ROOM!"

Well, it was at least, a relief to each and every one of the students that they were not on the receiving end of the anger of their Transfiguration Teacher. Because, when they first saw the said Professor no one _dared_ cross her. Now, however, no one would dare make her angry, frustrated or even be within her wand's reach. She's-really, well…-_mad_. For lack of better words. Horrifying really. Professor McGonagall's lips were nowhere to be found as her face had gone sour. Her breathing was, and still is, rapid. Obviously, she ran. And judging by the distance between the Transfiguration Room and Defense room, it was saying something.

"Oh! _Good_ Morning, my _dear Tabby_! I knew you would come _gliding_ here when you heard the well… _hubbub_ here! Oh, how I miss my _adorable Tabby_! And, well, Snuggles is well, if you might ask. He misses you too, if you want to know. As for the Acromantulas, I wonder… how long have you known Aragog?" That was all Professor Chaffconham said without any trace of shock. Smiling serenely at Professor McGonagall as though he was looking at his favorite person in the whole wide world. It was like watching Broadway gone barkers.

Professor McGonagall's face had gone beet red. Now, almost everyone noticed this and snorted. Without moving an inch from the door, Professor McGonagall continued with a surprisingly _barely contained_, "Don't say that name again. _DON'T_. Once your mother, Semele, hears about this, I don't need to snap you bit by bit. She'll literally drag you out of here."

After that, without further ado, the livid professor took off leaving a very baffled, dazed and flabbergasted students. All that they could see now was their new professor whom, unexpectedly, smiled as though it was typical when a petrifying Minerva McGonagall shouted to you. "Oh well, I suppose there's always tomorrow." The professor shrugged. "What are you waiting for? You've got classes to attend to, I believe? Move on. Class dismissed."

------------------------------

**Draco's POV**

"Oh well, I suppose there's always tomorrow." The professor shrugged. "What are you waiting for? You've got classes to attend to, I believe? Move on. Class dismissed."

_That was interesting. You rarely did see a raving McGonagall. I was lucky. _Draco had faced a raving McGonagall once, but not like that. It was almost as if it was a nice feeling to watch someone getting shouted at by his Professor. Draco looked sideways at Isis and was startled at what he saw. Isis was, well, smirking. _Now, what is she smirking at?_

"Isis, would you mind me asking what put that smirk in your face?" Draco asked, his gray eyes probing for answers. He had noticed that very same smirk when they arrived at the Defense room. _A Malfoy never missed anything_, part of the Malfoy conduct as Draco remembered. (**A/N:** Yeah, right.)

"Huh? Oh, Hmm… Come on, we better be on Professor McGonagall's. I wouldn't dare be late after…" Isis sniggered. "Well, after that outburst…" And then she just… _laughed_. Of course it was one of the sweetest laughter Draco had heard but _why was she laughing? At who or what is she laughing at? _

What the--?

---------------------------

**Harry's POV**

_How did Professor McGonagall know about Aragog? What's with her? What did Professor Chaffconham ever do to make her go mad like that? What Creature?_ Harry wondered to himself too. He looked at Hermione and Ron but soon noticed they had stood up and already prepared to take leave.

"Come on, Harry. We'd better go to Transfiguration." Hermione said.

Taking one last glance to their new Professor… Harry stood up. Halfway to the door he heard someone laugh… _Isis?_ He caught sight of one bemused Malfoy and one amused Isis. _That was weird._ Harry thought.

_Believe me there are far more weird things than that._ A voice at the back of his head said. Looking sideways, he caught sight of their Professor looking at Isis with the same amused look. _Something's going on here only those two know…_

-----------------------------

**Isis' POV**

_I can't believe Professor McGonagall is still… angry with him. I wouldn't blame her. And… Well… Professor Chaffconham. I'm surprised. I can't believe my eyes when I saw the resemblance between him and Reed. Then again, who would've thought I'd cross path with that guy again? Oh well._ Isis stopped with her current fit and stared at her _Professor_. She looked at Draco and _smiled_. "Let's go." She stood up and wound her way to the door. "Goodbye Professor, it was a very _fascinating_ first class."

"Oh, thank you, Miss Black." The Professor gleefully greeted back. Draco's eyebrows were now invisible through his bangs. Clearly he's intrigued.

_We better go or else he might come up with some ideas. _With that, she exited the room with Draco following her trail. "Now, wait just a minute. What is it you know that I don't know?" Draco's annoyed voice asked. _He's the type of guy who doesn't want secrets kept away from him. _And Isis wished that somehow, he'd changed that. _What he doesn't know can't really harm him at all._

"You'll know. Soon enough." Isis chirped. "Oops, look at the time. We don't want Professor setting her ireful claws at us, don't you?"

-----------------------------

**Draco's POV**

_Ireful claws? Since when did she know Professor McGonagall is an Animagus? Let alone know what creature she'll be? She knows things I don't know. How can she know? Who is she?_

_Just go to your next class, Draco!_ A voice inside his head demanded.

_Ireful claws…now, really…_

-----------------------------

**Flashback**

_"Miss Tabby! Look what I found! Isn't it beautiful? I hope Reed and the others would love it too! I found him near the riverbank, he's lost, I guess… Can I keep him? Please, please, please, pretty please, with treacle tarts and chocolate frogs on top?" the boy's aquamarine eyes sparkled with glee. _

"Oh, Merlin. Joshua, get that creature out of here! What would the Headmistress think? She'd go crazy if that creature even set foot at your Quarters. Go, put that right where it belongs." The miss looked more strict than usual.

"But… look! He's lost; I think he's sick too. Can I keep him? Please, please, please? I promise I'd never abandon it. I promise? Please? I really want Marissa have a look on it too!" the boy continued to ask, the person in front of him was torn between amusement and strictness.

"You remind me of Albus so much. Too bad you seemed to have read between his books." Her face lightened. She looked at the kid's pleading look. It gave her an impression that she should be guilty, so… "Very well, you may. But, you should bring it near the garden and only the ten of you are allowed to visit and have contact with it, no one outside your circle. I don't want it lurking unnoticed while inside the castle. Is that understood?"

The boy's eyes showed more sparkle than ever, his auburn hair seemed to flash by the rays of the moonlight. "Oh, thank you!"

"Now, we have to go. I shouldn't have let you children wander off by yourselves, Marissa's worried. Everyone's been searching." The Miss's face went back to its usual strict façade. Her hands rested on the boy's shoulders firmly and guided him back towards the school grounds.

"Did she? Oh, she's worried…" A mischievous grin spread out across his face. "She'll love this thing then. Wait, is mother here yet?"

"I'm… sorry Joshua. You're mother. She's… not going to come for this meeting. She's busy. I've just talked to her via Floo. She's concerned about you. You shouldn't have let loose of your powers the previous night." This time, the Miss's face had shown fear rather than strictness.

"I'm not sorry. They started it! Wait 'till I come back, I'd even show them this."

-----------------------------

**Draco's POV**

"Of course, I don't want Professor to be mad at me. You think a night's stroll in that accursed forest was amusing? Next time I go in there, I'd rather be stuck in the Gryffindor common room with only… well, maybe Longbottom to torment. So…" Draco's annoyed voice said. "Come on, Isis. Tell me."

Isis stood up and Draco followed her out the classroom. "Shan't tell, shan't tell." Isis said in a singsong voice. Draco and Isis would've looked like a couple were it not the fact that they weren't holding hands whilst they walk about the corridors. Draco and Isis got up early that day. Draco showed Isis every corridors, passageways, and hidden ways and rooms he'd known at Hogwarts. While touring, he's been telling Isis his time at Hogwarts from his first year. _Good thing I didn't told her about Potter's stupid quest for one stupid red stone._ Draco thought. He didn't like it one bit that because of the Stone, they were beaten for the House Cup that year. _And every stinking year they won because of stupid Pottyhead._

"Of course, the usual. I'll just have to find out for my own again." _I'd go out with just insulting Potter, hopefully going along the lines that their 'wild cat' has a thing for the new professor and voila! _Draco missed taunting them but he guessed knowing the girl next to him would deem worthy of his time.

"Yes, that'd earn you another trip at the forest. I'd like to go there myself!" Isis said. _Fat chance. _

"Maybe you haven't heard a thing that I'm saying, are you? It's forbidden there, dangerous, even. Plus, if I ever get another detention done there, I'd go nutters. Who would think there're more peculiar creatures other than Potter and his stupid scar? What I'd give to have powers to just…" Draco drawled.

Isis frowned at that one. "Now, that's not what I wanted to hear. Harry's not that bad, isn't he? I've read some news about him. Plus, he seemed rather nice when he warned me about you. Maybe I should go with his lot then, what do you think? I reckon a trip to the forest is what they do at least once or twice a year!"

_I think I touched a nerve there._ Draco thought. Isis walked briskly and soon, he was left behind. _Maybe Goyle's not that stupid, Pansy should've written a book about girls. I don't understand them one bit. Girls. _Draco shrugged and went to follow Isis. They walked quietly. He was the one leading as because Isis never really knew where the Transfiguration class is. _But how did she know the corridor to walk to? Something's going on here. She seems to know more than I do. Merlin, I know that already. Something fishy is going on here. And I'd have to go fish for it._

-----------------------------

**Isis's POV**

_Have powers. He can't be serious._ Isis thought. _I'd give everything to be, as much as possible, just a witch._ Isis was never fond of her powers even if she's a witch. Her parents confessed to her that they were both what wizarding people called _Squibs_. It seemed quite weird to her when she first received an invitation from her previous school.

_Oh, honey. This is just great!_ Her mother's voice echoed through her mind.

_Why mom? Why?_ She thought. _She's a Squib and misses magic around her terribly. Sometimes I felt her jealousy with me being… not just a witch. I hate my power. _She sighed as she felt Draco catching up with her. _I have to calm down if I don't want them to know more about me. It's weird enough that our new professor is… from A.W.W.I._ She wasn't quite as enthusiastic about leaving her parent's side but she's glad she's leaving the school. _I don't like the competition there, just one bit._

-----------------------------

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!** I've _revised_ this fanfic because it certainly needs to be edited... Heh.

R/R! please? Pretty please with Treacle tarts and Chocolate Frogs on top? Hehehe…. -

**A/N:** Sorry, can't really put any thrilling scene here but next chap I'm gonna show some more flashbacks and a few things about Isis, okay? Right.

_E-mail me if you know and I'll give you a bit about the new 'eccentric' Professor! Ahahah. Oh, and **PLEASE, PLEASE REVEW!**_


	4. Competition

**We Held Hands **

04 

Competition

**------------------------------**

Isis' POV

**_Previously…_**

_Have powers. He can't be serious._ Isis thought. _I'd give everything to be, as much as possible, just a witch._ Isis was never fond of her powers even if she's a witch. Her parents confessed to her that they were both what wizarding people called _Squibs_. It seemed quite weird to her when she first received an invitation from her previous school.

_Oh, honey. This is just great!_ Her mother's voice echoed through her mind.

_Why mom? Why?_ She thought. _She's a Squib and misses magic around her terribly. Sometimes I felt her jealousy with me being… not just a witch. I hate my power._ She sighed as she felt Draco catching up with her. _I have to calm down if I don't want them to know more about me. It's weird enough that our new professor is… from A.W.W.I._ She wasn't quite as enthusiastic about leaving her parent's side but she's glad she's leaving the school. _I don't like the competition there, just one bit._

----------------------------

**Minerva's POV**

"Now, Can anyone explain to me why Mr. Longbottom just got a brand new set of feet attached to his arms?" Professor McGonagall's voice showed every bit of frustration; try as she might to conceal it. It seems to infuriate her so that after so many years of teaching this _young man_ from basic Transfiguration to advance, she can't quite grasp the idea that every time he gains knowledge and skill, he's so prone to accidents. She would've thought that when he and his friends went to that escapade to the Department of Mysteries, he would've changed.

_Apparently, there is still much work to be done._ Professor McGonagall's eyes roamed the room.

A hand immediately graced Professor McGonagall's line of sight and undoubtfully, she knew it was Hermione Granger. This girl was one of her favorites, not that she really favored her or anything, she just kind of like to teach girls like Hermione. She remembered in the girl's first year, that triumphant eyes held admiration to her too, she knew. And when Hermione asked for Apprenticeship… Her professor would not hear of it.

_She's got the whole world waiting for her after Graduation, why stay here?_ Professor McGonagall thought while observing Neville clumsily use his new feet, well originally was supposed to be a pair of hands, and Hermione rather looking silly waving her hand. _I really do hate it when Severus accepted her for an Apprentice… She could've-_

Something caught Professor McGonagall's line of sight and it was the hands of Isis Black. The professor knew little of her background and what she could do. Apparently, Professor Dumbledore loves it when he keeps secrets. When she was at A.W.W.I., visiting the school and trying to catch up with her friend, Semele, she met Isis. When visiting Semele, of course, she'd have to deal with the kids, but she rarely did see this girl. It was always the usual company of Joshua, one of Semele's twins. _One Dumbledore is quite enough and a second one could give me another nervous breakdown anytime. The boy shouldn't have left and went here at Hogwarts so should the girl. She should've just stayed at her school too where it's safe._ The Professor looked intensely at the girl. She knew quite well the girl's attitude, reserved and cunning, whilst unaware of the girl's real self. _I never will know, what with Albus smirking at me like I don't even know how to say 'lumos'!_

"Yes, Miss Black?" Professor McGonagall said, and heard a loud noise, a noise that sounded like a combination of hands colliding with the polished wooden table and a huff. She looked around and saw Hermione's disappointed face. Isis stood up and smiled at her Professor. _Merlin, the nerve of that girl, oh well she DO know me._

"Often times, a wizard gets that feeling of being foreign in an object. Usually if that object is magical and he wasn't quite used to it, brand new. For me, I think Mr. Longbottom just got to practice more with his brand new wand." Isis said and sat down.

Professor McGonagall's brows creased, and suspicion boiled up the room. _How could she just let herself be exposed like this? I knew she's just like… But, she was right to the point, it is indeed a new wand Longbottom is holding, I recall her grandmother fussing over it one time when I visited Diagon Alley. _

"Wait, how did you know that this wand is brand new?" Neville asked Isis, who was at the far back of the room. _And sitting beside Draco Malfoy._ Professor McGonagall's suspicion increased furthermore. Albus really ought to explain why he ever let this happen.

"Well, a brand new wand, whether used for just two to five weeks of purchase may still ignite bluish or greenish spark after performing some certain spells that would react to the magic that made the wand intact. It's quite natural really, it means your wand was recently made, not those that were stocked for years." Isis said fluidly, not aware of half of the class in awe-the others casting suspicious looks at her-except for Hermione Granger, that is. _Hmm…Isis, you'll do just fine in your classes, even if you risk showing what you can do. The only setback is that, Hermione Granger is angry with you, and you wouldn't really like that._ Professor McGonagall thought, stifling a mild chuckle for she knew Hermione Granger like she knew herself.

_Hermione Granger has met her match._

------------------------------

**Hermione's POV**

"Now, Can anyone explain to me why Mr. Longbottom just got a brand new set of feet attached to his arms?" Professor McGonagall's voice showed every bit of frustration; try as she might to conceal it.

_I knew Neville should've practiced with his new wand. He could've done well today. He's using his own wand now, not his father's._ Hermione thought. She knew perfectly well the answer to Professor McGonagall's question. Of course, since when does she _not_ know the answers to Professor McGonagall's questions, or perhaps, even most of the Professors' questions?

Hermione raised her hand almost instantly and she knew her professor saw her did. But why wasn't Professor McGonagall admitting her to answer? She glanced around and saw the new girl-Isis Black-in her aloof look as she raised her hands too, apparently, she too knows the answer. So, Hermione, waved her hand now, willing to even stand up so she could be the one to answer it. _Ah, for the love of Merlin, it's just grades, Hermione._ She told herself. _A single point always stands between winning and losing._ Hopeful to be called, she kept on waving her hand. But to her shock and utter disappointment, her favorite professor just chose the new student over _her. What the- ?_

"Yes, Miss Black?" Professor McGonagall said. Hermione's hand dropped noisily after that and huffed rather loudly than she would allow. She saw Professor McGonagall look at her but she wasn't aware at all if she minded or not. All she knows is that, for the first time ever, _ever_, she wasn't the one called to answer the question. That was supposed to be for _her. No, no, Hermione. Gryffindor House. _Hermione told herself. Isis stood up and smiled at her Professor. This seemed to infuriate Hermione too. _She_ smiled _at Professor McGonagall? Do they know each other from somewhere-? _

"Often times, a wizard gets that feeling of being foreign in an object. Usually if that object is magical and he wasn't quite used to it, brand new. For me, I think Mr. Longbottom just got to practice more with his brand new wand." Isis said fluently, as if it was all natural to her and it wasn't such a big deal. After she finished, she smiled _serenely_ again and sat down.

_Only Luna Lovegood has a smile so irritatingly serene but now, there's two irritating smile to be irritated at!_ Hermione's utter disappointment increased further. Professor McGonagall's brows creased, and suspicion boiled up the room. _That's right, Professor. I wonder how she got that instantly too. How can she know Neville just bought another new wand? She couldn't have known Neville that easily. _

"Wait, how did you know that this wand is brand new?" Neville asked Isis, who was at the far back of the room. _And sitting beside Draco Malfoy. Maybe Malfoy told him? But how can that ferret know about Neville's wand? He wouldn't even care._ Hermione's suspicion increased furthermore. _What's happening here, first at the Defense class and then here in Transfiguration? How come it felt as though this new student-Isis-knew the professors, and them, her?_

"Well, a brand new wand, whether used for just two to five weeks of purchase may still ignite bluish or greenish spark after performing some certain spells that would react to the magic that made the wand intact. It's quite natural really, it means your wand was recently made, not those that were stocked for years." Isis said fluidly, not aware of half of the class in awe-the others casting suspicious looks at her-except for Hermione Granger, that is. _Be like Malfoy, Isis. If competition is what you seek, you'll find a contender, and that's me._ Hermione thought, still casting _that_ kind of glare at Isis. She heard a silent chuckle and was about to snap at the person but she found out it was the Transfiguration Professor who stifled a mild chuckle.

_Hermione Granger has met her match._

------------------------------

**No One's POV**

It was the same cycle as always. After two straight weeks, nobody at Hogwarts was left ignorant of the fact that every time Hermione Granger and Isis Black crossed their paths at classes, a silent war wages. Another hand raised, another point earned and then the other tries to get more points by performing magic. It was almost charring to the skin. The competition between the two scintillating students even reached the faculty.

**At the School Faculty…**

"Albus, the two students have really out done themselves! It was just yesterday that I almost told them that they could just not attend my classes. It's as if they know the spells by heart!" Professor Flitwick quipped at the Headmaster.

"I am afraid of that, Filius." Was all the Headmaster said. "Too much rivalry could cause…" The headmaster paused at that.

"What do you mean by that? Albus, to think, I'm quite amused to watch the both of them Transfigure things everywhere every time we have practicals. It's almost hilarious to watch Miss Granger give those glares at Miss Black. She always reminds me of myself. Bless her." Professor McGonagall reminisced as she finished off marking Hannah Abbott's essay with a B-.

"I assume what Albus is trying to imply here is that those two are off their wits. You haven't seen them when brewing potions! It's as if there's a race! Mind you, Miss Granger was a pity to look at every time she double checks her modified procedure and Miss Black was already walking calmly to get the needed ingredients. I'd never even hope to see the day when Miss Know-It-All is finally conquered by a Slytherin." It was quite surprising that Severus Snape should take part of any conversation such as this at the faculty. It was just so unlike him to talk about students. But, after all, one of the students in question was his handle.

"You were really glad she was put to your house, weren't you, Severus? Oh, what a great student she is, from _A.W.W.I._, "Professor McGonagall continued, "But what I really wanted to know is _why exactly_ Miss Black transferred here, Albus?"

"Galadriel Montgomery suggested she needed a new setting. Hogwarts, she says, is _competition free_ zone. I told her it would be useless and dangerous what with Voldemort-" Many flinched at this but the Headmaster continued, "running amok."

"And even though you knew this _competition_ between the two witches would ignite, you accepted the Headmistress of an advanced school's proposition to relocate the girl here at Hogwarts? There is-_are_ other reasons why you agreed, am I right to assume that, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

Almost everyone at the room stopped to listen to the Headmaster's answer. Only the four Head of the Houses, Professor Vector and Professor Sinistra were there, checking essays and preparing for the next lesson respectively. Professor Trelawney had stayed at her usual dwelling and Firenze was off with a mission. It was as if customary that Hogwarts staffs spend time together at least thrice a week or more at the School Faculty.

"As soon as you've _seen_ what the girl can do, you can ask me. Other than that, I wish you would just control both witches in your lesson and hope neither of them get into some _serious_ trouble." Albus said critically and left.

"What could be so serious about a competition between two students?" Professor Sprout wondered while piling the earmuffs, she considered she'd have another go with the Mandrakes for the second years.

"Well, if you've seen Potter and Malfoy fight in a duel, you'd think it was nothing compared to a girl fight. I've seen one myself back at A.W.W.I." Professor Chaffconham entered, with a piece of paper in hand.

"How was the meeting, Joshua?" Professor McGonagall asked apprehensively. She looked at the piece of paper he was holding rather fearfully.

"Oh, the meeting? The Ministry seemed quite hard to persuade but well, we finally had reached the point where they said 'yes'." The Defense professor smiled at his former mentor. "Oh, I'd really like to see what Isis and Miss Granger would do next! Did you know Miss Granger almost out-jinxed Isis one time we tried a duel practice? I paired them off myself! Even Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy stopped a rather exhilarating duel! I tell you, those two should be in All-England Wizarding Duelling Competition! The last thrilling duel that I watched there was, well, a long time ago." Joshua Chaffconham smiled at the Charms Teacher.

The look on Professor McGonagall's face was unreadable. But one thing's for sure, for the next Defense class-she prayed it wasn't for the sixth years-mayhem and havoc would ensue. Minerva McGonagall groaned and left the room with a huff. _Merlin, help us!_

------------------------------

_She raised her hand, which was turning from white to blue to green to black per millisecond. Everyone around her backed up to the wall as fast as they can, the aura around the girl with black hair was scorching to the bone. The teachers who watched the two witches can't do anything at all, seeing as they were frozen in mid-air after trying to end the chaos that they now watched from below. _

'I told you, I didn't do it! I swear, so please stop that!' the mandarin girl stepped back as the raven-haired girl walked towards her with determination. It was unreadable if the mandarin girl is still up for a fight or is considering defeat by then.

'Don't deny it Yui. Reed told me. He told me you were the one who took it! Give it back! It doesn't belong to you!' the raven-haired girl bellowed. Thunderbolts seemed to seep out from her hands now, her eyes changing from crystalline blue to jade green. 'It doesn't belong to you, Yui. And it's very important to me! I've kept it my whole life, so I'd like it if you'd just admit that you hid it!

'I told you, I didn't! You think I'd be jealous of you, jealous of just that? I'm better than you! You hear me? Compared to a mudblood like you, I'm a pureblood! Our competition was rather a waste of time, really. So, if you'd just leave me be! I didn't took that stupid pendant okay?' The girl, Yui, finally brought up her own enforced shield and her feet took of the grounds.

The raven-haired girl, angered by what she heard, walked with determination and floated to face the other girl. She released her fisted hands and it revealed what seemed like, a black orb. It looked like a black hole as it rose to the air above her and ominously hovered there after a few seconds.

'Tell me where my pendant is, Yui, before things starts to get worse.' The raven-haired girl said, a cold voice to hear at, to Yui. 'If I were you, you'd admit it and tell me or this hole right here will swallow you whole.'

'Miss Black! Stop that this instant! You are not allowed to use your magic inside the school campus!' Their Headmistress, Galadriel Montgomery, came running inside the Hall.

The woman beside her drew her own wand out as if of precaution. 'Stop all of this! Isis.'

'I am not Isis.' The raven-haired girl snapped. She cast an indifferent stare at the two elder witches. 'I am Eris.'

With a scream, Isis woke up. She woke up in the middle of the night, sat up, looked around and sighed that her roommates was still asleep. _It's okay. It's just a nightmare… _She glanced around, trying really hard to convince herself. _It won't ever happen again. Ever._ After that, she lay back to her bed, sobbing until sleep claimed her again.

------------------------------

**Author's Note:** This fanfic is inspired to my latest dream that has pushed me to the front of the computer screen and made me type it with enthusiasm…

**Author's Note 2:** Argh! Okay, okay. I know. I confused you guys with this chapter. But I think Isis's character needed to be… you know. shrugs never mind. I think that a few flashbacks and a view of Isis and then be back to the original flow of the present, don't you think? And okay, a few questions, I know, some of you have, so please, R/R!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! So it might shut those plot bunnies for other fanfictions in my mind. OH AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER FANFICS! -

E-mail me if you want to ask some questions regarding this fanfiction or any other fanfiction of mine. Oh, and PLEASE, PLEASE REVEW!


	5. Round One!

**We Held Hands **

05 

Round One

**------------------------------**

Isis' POV

**_Previously…_**

_'Miss Black! Stop that this instant! You are not allowed to use your magic inside the school campus!' Their Headmistress, Galadriel Montgomery, came running inside the Hall. _

The woman beside her drew her own wand out as if of precaution. 'Stop all of this! Isis.'

'I am not Isis.' The raven-haired girl snapped. She cast an indifferent stare at the two elder witches. 'I am Eris.'

With a scream, Isis woke up. She woke up in the middle of the night, sat up, looked around and sighed that her roommates was still asleep. _It's okay. It's just a nightmare… _She glanced around, trying really hard to convince herself. _It won't ever happen again. Ever._ After that, she lay back to her bed, sobbing until sleep claimed her again.

**Morning…**

After checking her image in front of the mirror, making sure those unwanted features are left hidden, Isis went straight to the Great Hall. She took her usual place at the near middle of the Slytherin table expecting Draco to show up after her. It had almost been a month and she finally managed a handful of friends from the Slytherin House. Well, that is to say if it wasn't for Draco. Isis sighed and took her first helping, thinking of her next classes…

_Herbology with the Ravenclaws, great I've wanted to talk to Summers after that incident. Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration with the Gryffindors,_ Isis groaned. It had felt as though that Hermione Granger was on fire, literally. It was like she transformed from the gentle girl she met together with Harry Potter to a harsh contender on fire. Isis shivered and instantly knew why. _Hermione Granger is threatened._ Not that Isis minded it at all, it's just that. _I don't want those things-horrible things-to happen again. Ever. _

"Good morning to you too, Isis." Blaise Zabini said, waving his hands at her.

"Oh, hey, sorry didn't see you there. Good morning too." Isis smiled at her fellow Slytherin. Unbeknownst to her, Blaise had harbored a _small_-tiny, even-feelings towards her. Of course, when Draco talked about Isis, Blaise knew, whether his best friend admitted it or not, that the cold-hearted Slytherin Prince is starting to harbor _something_ towards the girl.

"So, have you seen Draco? He hasn't come here yet." Isis started. She drank a few pumpkin juice before having her second helpings.

"No, I haven't. And he was the first to wake up, mind you. I was about to rouse him when I found his bed already empty." Blaise continued, "I reckon he's out at the Quidditch Pitch."

"Why?" Isis said.

"Oh, didn't you see what was posted at the common room?" Blaise raised one perfectly shapped eyebrow, "Draco's the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch. Wouldn't ask for anyone else actually, heard he's been training straight from her mum."

"Really? I didn't know Draco's _that_ enthusiastic about Quiddicth." Isis inquired. She really didn't hear the word _Quidditch_ often from her first friend at Hogwarts. She and Draco had some time together, him giving tour around the castle and a few stories here and there. "Actually, he did mention he is sure to beat _Potter_--" She emphasized on the last word, as if determined to mimic the way Draco _spits_ the word. _He_ always _mention that Gryffindor._ "-Next time he meets him. I wonder, is Harry Potter really _that bad?_ Last time I heard he's against this Voldemort, right?"

Blaise's eyes widened and almost choked to death on that one. "You are a strange one Isis. Didn't Draco tell you aren't really err… sort of _allowed_ to speak the Dark Lord's name?"

"Why?" Isis' brown eyes seemed to be worth drowning into yet her companion battled with his wits on that one. Isis continued, "You forgot. I'm from another continent. This kind of issues has just reached me after it had happened mere months ago. I just know this Harry Potter survived the killing curse when he was just a mere-what was his age?-one-year-old baby and this _Dark Lord_ just vanished. But he's back, Professor Dumbledore informed me. He said Professor Montgomery must've mentioned that to me already. Hmmm…"

"Well, you see, it's all about the House rivalry and well, we, Slytherins are looked upon as the cunning, conniving, self-centered, rich, _egoistic_, advantageous bunch here. Oh, and Draco added the word obnoxious on that one." Blaise smiled as if reminiscing something that has happened to his own liking. "And then, there's the Gryffindors, the ever brave, warm-hearted bunch. Or so they say." He smirked at that and looked at a certain red-haired girl sitting a few chairs away from Harry Potter himself.

When Isis was about to look away, she caught a glimpse of Hermione Granger. She gave Isis a one-of-a-kind smile. As if she knew something Isis didn't. And all Isis did was… smile. Well, that put Hermione into a very impressive grimace.

------------------------------

**Harry's POV**

Almost two and a half weeks already and his scar haven't ached that much. Even if Harry was supposed to be happy, he couldn't. It felt as though it was that calmness before the storm. It made him all jumpy all the time, he doesn't know why.

_He's up to something. He's up to something._ That same mantra keeps on going on and on through his mind. _But, what is he up to?_

Harry isn't allowed any information inside the Order of the Phoenix unless the information came from Dumbledore himself. Even Hermione, Ron and Ginny aren't allowed. Harry kept on thinking of anyways in which Voldemort could get a hand of a copy of _their_ prophecy. He tried to ask Remus one time. He waited 'till Remus finished talking with Tonks and then he asked him. So far, all that he could tell Harry was that Voldemort was still after the _prophecy_. And so far, the only way he could get another copy was if he could abduct the two living persons to have heard the _whole_ prophecy-Dumbledore and Harry himself. Professor Trelawney was of no exceptions, Remus said, but getting the prophecy out of the Divinations Teacher was a sure challenge. Even Dumbledore himself said it. That was all Remus could tell Harry so far. But somehow, at the back of Harry's mind a voice kept on telling him that _something would happen_. Something he wasn't really sure that _could_ happen. And he doesn't even know what. Harry shrugged and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. He found Ron and Hermione already bickering as he sat down with them, greeting a _sleepy_ Ginny.

"Mornin' Ginny." Harry greeted and sat down beside Hermione who was in a heated conversation with Ron.

"Mornnn… Oi, Harry, will you keep those two down? I'm trying to eat in peace." Ginny asked Harry drowsily. She really _did try_ to eat in peace though could quite use her spoon and fork because of the fact that she was holding it on the other way around.

Harry chuckled. "Sure, Ginny." He looked sideways and flinched as Hermione said…

"Look at her! I told you Ron, there's something weird about her! I think she's hiding something!" Hermione insisted. "It was at our last Defense class! I swear, I just succeeded on disarming her and she just-" she gestured a quick flick of her hand in a wave way "_waved _her wand and in an instant, her wand flew back and on the same time she disarmed me. I even put up a Shield Charm on myself! It's not normal to just do three spells all at once!"

"Oh, really Hermione? Maybe you really _didn't_ disarm her? Come on, she can't be that bad. She's a Slytherin, yeah, but she's not yet influenced by that ferret. Parvati told me that Mandy told her that Isis was really nice! She even apologized for that incident at their Herbology lesson.

"Oh yeah? What if she did it on purpose eh?" Hermione quipped as she tried to slice her bacon.

_Am I imagining this or is Ron protecting a Slytherin and Hermione being biased? I must be really dreaming._ Harry thought to himself.

"Hey, what now guys?" He asked.

"Well, _Ron_ here can't really see that this girl, Isis Black, has been hiding something to all of us here." Hermione said.

'Well, I think every one of us has a right to hide something we don't want anyone to know, eh, Hermione?" Harry said.

"See? I _told_ you!" Ron said.

"But---you…"

"And Ron, I didn't really said it was right. I saw what happened at the Defense Class too." Harry added. "Guys, can you just drop it? Look at Ginny. She _can't eat_ in peace. Actually she _can't eat_ at all, literally. Still asleep, I reckon." Harry chuckled.

"Fine, I'll stop. I have to finish reading this book anyways." Hermione finally said, propping her newly delivered _'99 legendary potions and spells'_.

"And what's that for?" Ron asked.

"If you might remember Ron, Professor Snape said I could start reading this book and then he'd test me at the end of the month if I could qualify as his Apprentice." Hermione said smugly. Apparently, by the fact that she didn't find Potions as a very difficult subject annoyed Ron. Well, the fact that she didn't even find _any_ subject difficult annoyed Ron.

"But you said he didn't agreed on that!"

Harry let them be. It was hopeless to ever stop the two of them. _When will they finally get it over with?_ He knew that his two best friends have feelings for each other. Even the whole population of Hogwarts are itching to just wait when Ronald Weasley would finally ask Hermione Granger to even a _mere date_. Suddenly, he felt the back of his hair stand. _Someone's looking at me._ Harry could just feel the stare. He looked around and found Blaise Zabini looking at him and beside him, Isis Black, who was just smiling back at-well, at least this one wouldn't surprise him-Hermione glaring at the girl. Isis looked away from Hermione and then she too, smiled at Harry. And Harry felt as though his stomach did triple flips. He'd never felt this thing before since his crush on Cho Chang. _This is odd._ He thought. Surely he was expecting to already have a crush on the new girl. She was really intriguing and he even wondered how come she could tolerate the company of Malfoy.

-----------------------------

**Defense Class**

Hermione swiftly turned around just in time to dodge the two Stunnig spells that Isis had just launched on her. Harry could see Hermione's wall being penetrated be Isis. _But Hermione's Shield Charm is really hard to penetrate._ Harry thought.

"_Diffindo! Stupefy_!" Hermione shouted, as she stepped unto her left foot duck another spell-Harry didn't even know what that violet spell could do-and launched two spells at Isis. Harry thought Isis would loose this one but she didn't. Apparently, Hermione's perfected _Diffindo_ and strong _Stupefy_ couldn't penetrate _Isis'_ Shield. _This is unbelievable! How can Isis keep up with those strong charms?_

At the beginning of the Class, Professor Chaffconham informed them that he provided a _specialized_ dueling stage just for the final duel. Obviously, Hermione and Isis' duel. Some admitted it was a cert that it was for Harry and Malfoy but then again, they admitted they have observed the _silent_ war between their batch mates. Just then, as the violet spell penetrated Hermione's Shield and even if it didn't hit Hermione, the spell dropped and hit a part of the stage. The stage emitted blinding series of flashes of light and everyone screamed.

_What happened?_ Harry thought.

"Look!" Seamus pointed up. And everyone gasped. The stage hovered _above_ them. And they could tell the two were now casing _some serious_ spells.

------------------------------

**Hermione's POV**

**above the class**

"_Sectusempra!_" Isis said.

"_Furnunculus!_" Hermione said as she kneeled to her right knees to dodge the nasty curse. She almost fell from the hovering platform,. A moment's look and her heart almost stopped, she almost fell. The platform was _way_ high for her to jump.

"_Protego!_" Isis said, she could feel the curse bouncing off her Shield. Hermione dodged her own curse and felt the wall at the far of her left shatter some of its parts. Debris fell back to her batch mates but she instantly knew their Profesor would be there to vanish them.

"_Serpensortia! Engorgio!_" Hermione said, a snake came and in an instant, her skin crawled with fright.

Isis seemed to have frozen when she heard the familiar hiss of a snake. Then as if she was on trance, her brown eyes point blank, Isis hissed… "_Sssaaahayeishacreivatrim… Sssaayaaahashasii…_" The snake turned from her to Hermione.

"_Protego! Protego!_" Hermione said, casting another two Shield charm over her original one, making it a Triple-series Shield. It was obvious that Hermione was in the edge of her wits, shocked with this new revelation and frightened because of the fact that an _engorged _snake that _she_ conjured just turned against her.

"_Evanesco._" Hermione heard Isis mutter and instantly, the large snake vanished. "_End it_." Isis hissed. Somehow, Hermione understood her hiss. Was she speaking Parseltongue or English? Or was it just imagination that Isis was speaking Parseltongue? She didn't really know.

"Hermione, end this game. I don't want to continue." Isis said, her eyes pleading. She sat down as if worn-out and looked up at her opponent.

"But…" Hermione started. Hermione's hair was even wlider and bushier by the time the two stopped moving so much.

"Please. You wouldn't want to know what I could do." Pleading was definitely new to Hermione if it was from a Slytherin. Maybe not all of them are like… _him_. Hermione was sure there was something dead frightening as she heard that kind of tone out of the new student. "Please, don't tell anybody I'm a Parselmouth, will you?"

"Of course." Was all Hermione could say. She raised her wand slowly and shouted, "_Finite Incantatem._" Almost in slow motion, the stage that was once hovering slowly drifted down to the floor of the Defense classroom. Everyone backed to the wall and waited for the platform to fully lay flat on the floor. Before their very eyes, they held the debris of the platform and duel.

"Well, I think I got carried away and forgot to add that Hovering Charm on the Defense Classroom's floor eh? We didn't catch the final part! So, who won?" Professor Chaffconham asked the two silent girls. He seemed to have wanted to lift off the tension but he failed, obviously.

"Hermione did, Sir." Isis said, still in a sitting position. While Hermione, who had just stood up a while ago to cast the charm, was shocked. _She can't just say that!_ Hermione was angry again with Isis. She wouldn't accept victory this way!

"Great job, Hermione! 50 points to Gryffindor then, eh? Well, 20 to Slytherin too, for the effort." Professor Chaffconham said. "Too bad you didn't activate the second and third charm of the stage!"

"Sir, can you just, give Gryffindor erm… 40?" Hermione said. Everyone looked peculiarly at Hermione and then Ron asked.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Well, we can't do that, Miss Granger. Anyways, class is soon to be finished anyways. Might as well end it now, eh? So you can have sometime to enjoy." The Professor chuckled. "Class dismissed."

On the way out, Hermione ignored Ron's protest as to why had she just said what she said back at the Defense Class.

All Hermione said was…

"I'll keep my promise but Round One isn't over yet."

--------------------------------

**Isis' POV**

_Oh my god…. I can't take this. She can't come out. She can't everything's going smooth now, she can't come out._ Isis told herself over and over again. _You can't go out, I won't let you!_

Isis clutched her emerald-stoned pendant. _She won't come out, she won't._

"Hey, Isis, are you alright? You shouldn't have lied to Professor Chaffconham." Draco said. Isis looked sideways at Draco.

"How did you-"

"Well, really, come to think of it, was I the only one who noticed how that Mud-" Draco stopped as he caught sight of Isis' face. "Sorry, I mean, that Granger's face twitched? You surprised her. Hell, you surprised me!"

Isis shrugged. "Well, she found out something. She used the truth spell on me so there. I told her I'd let her win but she disagreed. I performed _Finite Incantatem_ and well there you go. Before she could say anything else, I said she won."

"What did she---" Draco inquired.

"I'd rather keep that to myself, thank you." Isis' eyes sharpened. Both Draco's hands went up as if in defeat. "Come on, we got to be prepared, it's Transfiguration next.

_Hey, that Hermione Granger won't stop, you know. You even angered her more. _A voice said to her.

_Don't go out or I'll… _Isis started.

_Or you'll what? I know you considered suicide but even Death couldn't save you!_

With a huff, Isis walked faster than she normally did with Draco, quite surprised by her action, in tow.

--------------------------------

**Draco's POV**

"I'd rather keep to myself, thank you." Isis' eyes sharpened. Both Draco's hands went up as if in defeat. "Come on, we got to be prepared, it's Transfiguration next.

_Damn, it's like she's got me on the leash! I got it so bad. _Draco said to himself.

------------------------------

**Hours Later at the Great Hall**

"Albus. Did you know?" Professot McGonagall asked. All of the teachers, including Professor Trelawney, were at dinner.

"Know what, Minerva?" Albus inquired. He was happily choosing between Treacle Tart and Lemon Drop.

"Hermione won! And the stage Joshua used didn't activated at its second and third level!" Professor McGonagall muttered the last sentences looking sideways at Professor Chaffconham, who was animatedly talking with Professor Trelawney. They talked majorly with stars and the planets.

"That's great!" Professor Dumbledore said, absently picking up the Lemon Drop and smiling as he looked at his students.

"Yes, a victory for Gryffindor at the practice duel, you know?" Professor McGonagall said. "Sybill here said Isis would win. But well, I think her _Inner Eye_ must've been worn out now."

"No, Minerva. Sybill is doing great as our Diviner." Albus looked sideways at his Deputy Headmistress. His eyes twinkling as if he had something else in mind.

"Well, whatever do you mean by that, Albus?"

"Miss Isis won Round One." The Headmaster said.

------------------------------

**Author's Note:** This fanfic is inspired to my latest dream that has pushed me to the front of the computer screen and made me type it with enthusiasm…

**Author's Note 2:** Argh! Okay, okay. I know. Another stupid cliffie. I might add I'm getting used to this rather cheesy way of ending a fanfic chappie. Anyone want to suggest any ways of having at least a more _odd_ way of ending a chappie? Give me a review! Speak your mind!

Hehe, I'm not complaining on that one!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! So it might shut those plot bunnies for other fanfictions in my mind. OH AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER FANFICS! -

_E-mail me if you want to ask some questions regarding this fanfiction or any other fanfiction of mine. Oh, and **PLEASE, PLEASE REVEW!**_


	6. Truce

**We Held Hands **

06 

Truce

------------------------------

**_Previously…_**

"Hermione won! And the stage Joshua used didn't activated at its second and third level!" Professor McGonagall muttered the last sentences looking sideways at Professor Chaffconham, who was animatedly talking with Professor Trelawney.

"That's great!" Professor Dumbledore said, absently picking up the Lemon Drop and smiling as he looked at his students.

"Yes, a victory for Gryffindor at the practice duel, you know?" Professor McGonagall said. "Sybill here said Isis would win. But well, I think her _Inner Eye_ must've been worn out now."

"No, Minerva. Sybill is doing great as our Diviner." Albus looked sideways at his Deputy Headmistress. His eyes twinkling as if he had something else in mind.

"Well, whatever do you mean by that, Albus?"

"Miss Isis won Round One." The Headmaster said.

------------------------------

**Isis' POV**

_Hmmm… This is nice._ Isis thought. It was Halloween and she has the whole day to herself. Draco went to Quidditch practice and pretty much other Slytherins are out watching them. _I still got to finish that essay of Trelawney's. Gosh, even I don't want to take Divinations._ Like it or not, Professor Dumbeldore had insisted Isis to take up the woolly subject as she so put it. She didn't mind much the Seers back at home but Professor Trelawney tends to exaggerate things. _Broaden your minds children! Don't be consumed by the fog of the outer world, search your inner eye! Well, the thing is, with all the smoke of her incense I can't even see anything with my eye. And it's not everyday when your Divinations Professor shrieked so loud and 'predicted' that a Basilisk would eat you before leaving the school._ Isis shrugged and continued her way to the library to search more about Prophecies. One thing that bothered her is that why of all the topics she has to have it's this. _I could always switch but I think Trelawney would notice._ With a sigh of defeat, she plopped herself unto a comfortable sofa _Wingardium leviosad_ some books she beside her on a bookshelf. Divinations pretty much annoyed her than any subject. After levitating some books, she took one and began to read. _'Seers and what they See'. 'Trelawney to tell the Tale'. Wait, Professor Trelawney's ancestor is the celebrated Seer? How can that-_Isis stopped. _What the--? Do my eyes deceive me or is that…? It can't be._ Isis blinked and reopened her eyes only to see herself-well, an older version of herself-in one of the tattered books she has collected. She picked it up and turned over the book and read:

_**Aereia: The mystery of the hidden land (Prophecy)**_

What could've been an advanced research was now the typical time reading in the library. Isis had immediately set down other books concerning Prophecies and started to read the rather unusual book. Pretty unusual really, because of the fact that her visage was plastered at the back of the book.

_Of all the mysteries magic had solved, Aereia is one of those remains that still thwarted even the spirits of the most knowledgeable and gifted Witches and Wizards. Aereia is most commonly heard as a bedtime story or folklore for most Wizarding families that have children to tuck in for bed. Known for its fanciful and elaborate story pattern, most experts believed that somewhere between time and space, this perplexing place might surely exist. No one has ever sited Aereia after over a thousand years. The four Founders of Hogwarts however, miraculously discovered the only information that was left of it._

_Aereia: The bedtime Story_...10

_The mystery left incomplete_...54

_Clues and Analyses_...98

_Prophecy left unfulfilled_...216

_Possibilities_...289

_Four Founders_...300

_The Promise_...320

_Eternity_...350

_I----oirmagicke_...400

Isis squinted on the last part. Apparently, someone had accidentally smudged the last part. She looked up and her eyes wondered the library, searching for the librarian. Madam Pince was ever so amiable to her when she first visited the library two days after she got to Hogwarts. Always beside her, on the first few days that Isis lingered on the library, she knew the librarian was watching over her. Probably checking if one of her precious books is the one she was reading. Isis found her assisting none other than Hermione Granger. Isis groaned. _I should just take this one and come back later for another copy._ She thought about it. She was never the one who avoids people but… Isis fixed her things and stood up, holding carefully the book she was about to borrow. It was as if she was holding something precious. Delicate. Fragile. Strong. Important. She doesn't know if it was she or it was the book that made her hold it as it is. She looked at her destination and made a determined walk towards it. _Okay, just a quick conversation. Imagine she wasn't even there. Yeah, that's it._ Ahead, she watched as Hermione Granger looked her way and gave Isis one of those I'm-not-the-one-who-loses! look.

"Yes, Miss Black. Is there anything that I might do for you?" Madam Pince asked with fondness for the girl. She was holding what looked like a magnifying glass and was about to hand it to Hermione when Isis came.

"Oh, uhm. Yes. I was wondering whether I could borrow this?" Isis held out the book. She saw a waver from the librarian's eyes but she was really imagining it, was she? There was a very long silence before the librarian spoke.

"You may. As long as you treat that book with utmost care. It's the only one in the whole world." Madam Pince said, finally handing the magnifying glass to Hermione, who in turn, had given a beady eye on the book Isis held.

"But… Only one in the world? Are you sure Madam Pince? I mean, there's a smudge here---" Isis opened the book and pointed the smeared part. "There. Are you quite sure Ma'am?"

"Yes very much. I should go to Albus and give him a proper telling. I told him many times not to bring books while eating sweets. Off you go then, if that is all." Madam Pince said. _Yeah, don't ever ruin Madam Pince's books, even the Headmaster of Hogwarts aren't safe._ Isis thought. She made one final glance at Hermione and noticed that she was still looking longingly at the book. _Well, by the fact that it is only ONE-OF-A-KIND…_

"You may have it after I'm finished with it, Hermione." Isis smiled and she went out of the library while tucking the book safely in her arms. She'll probably give Draco a visit at the Quidditch Field while they practice. Isis knew Hermione wouldn't reply but it was something. _A truce is what I would really want._ Isis said to herself as she made her way to the Quidditch Pitch.

----------------------------

**Draco's POV**

_Alright, part of the plan…_ Draco reminded himself. Quidditch practice was halfway over and soon Gryffindors would take their claim at the Pitch but never did once Draco waste any time while having Practice with his Slytherin Team. Something inside Draco seemed to have twinkled and he almost looked proud of _his _team. Well, it's not everyday that you get to be the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Draco thought of all those times he took practice at the Manor. _I think we can really beat them this year._ Draco thought.

"Okay, team. Go for plan five and we'd go straight to plan seven. Vaisey, careful on those Bludgers and remember to go to straight up and pull back down. We'd like to see you try a hoop from above and then straight shot. Urquhart, make sure that when Vaisey tries to shoot, keep your eyes open and try to block her, okay? Hawkshead formation after that. Harper, do try to stay behind Vaisey would you? I know you're a Seeker reserve but I'm betting Chaser would do you good." Draco instructed. Slytherin Team was pretty at ease because it wasn't everyday that Draco Malfoy wasn't like _that_. Even Harper gave an odd look at his Captain because he didn't know if he would really accept that one as a complement. It really is rare to hear a Malfoy give away a complement. "What? You want to be back at the reserve? I'll let you." Now that's a Malfoy.

Everyone flew out great. Draco himself for once didn't need to keep a watchful eyes on them and concentrated on finding the Snitch. He'd like to try a Wronski Feint really but he can't do that at the Manor. _Mother was always watching_. Draco sighed.

**Flashback**

"Draco dear, come here please." Draco's mother, Narcissa Black Malfoy was sitting on one of the verandas that overlooked the Quidditch Pitch. She wore a simple but classical black, silver and green robes with red rubies for rose embroidery near the neck. Fir for a landlady of the Malfoy Manor. She looked like every royal do. It complemented her body perfectly. Narcissa Malfoy was in no other words, gorgeous. Even age couldn't touch Draco's mother. _But, by what has happened today… _"That was great…you know, your father was once on the team. Did I ever tell you that? Maybe when your father comes home, I'll tell him you'd been practicing and maybe he'd join you sometime. Go along then, I'll just be right here." Narcissa Malfoy sat back in total ease.

But Draco looked at his mother's eyes. Empty. His heart clenched. His eyebrows furrowed. He can't do anything really. After that Boy Wonder caused his father's arrest his mother had started to be like that all afternoon. Nevertheless, Draco zoomed back to the Quidditch Pitch and swore to god (whoever his god might be) that he'd master every technique he knew. _And defeat Potter._ It was Draco's final thought.

**End Flashback**

Draco, who was on his broom-the Nimbus 2001, frowned. It had been weeks, months since his father was taken back to Azkaban. He himself was there to witness his father being bought by the prison guards to the gates towards the Dementor-manifested Prison. He had seen his mother crying, rather silently. He saw the look on her mother's eyes, those blue-crystalline orbs filled with tears, but they showed no emotions, they were completely blank. After the doors closed, he then only realized that, his mother had fainted. It was in that afternoon when her mother started to act like that. As if his father hadn't been dragged back to the hellhole that was Azkaban.

It was always as though his father had just left on a business trip. It was as if his father was on _vacation_. That's how his mother had taken the incident. But every time Draco looked into his mother's eyes, he felt something he cannot help be surprised to feel. He's insides were hurting. His heart. At first, Draco had always believed he didn't have to depend on _a_ heart. That was how his father had thought him. But now…

"Draco, watch out!" someone had shouted at the background and thankfully, Draco swerved sideways, causing him to dodge a dashing Bludger that was sure to knock the air out of his windpipe. Draco looked around and then he had spotted the person.

_Isis._

_Well, I think I'll try that Wronski, eh?_ Draco felt like a hawk already. He could just see Vaisey and Urquhart in a good battle for scoring so he kept looking for the snitch and then found it. _In perfect position, _he thought. _Just behind Isis._ Smirking, he made a rather… dangerous dive.

Almost instantly, he could've been hit by the same Bludger if didn't took the chance to make a move. He dove straight, facing the ground, 90 degrees and is claiming speed. He was at least from a 80 feet high and was not only 10 feet… 8 feet… He was gaining speed. He didn't realize that his Team had stopped to practice and watched their Captain do his thing. He gripped his broom tight and when he smelled a whiff of greeny-grass he made for a stop and almost-_almost_-crashed to the ground. But Draco didn't stopped at all. He changed direction and turned around. This time facing the sky, 90 degrees and then stopping instantaneously turning to right and flying straight towards Isis.

He saw Isis' eyes widened as he approached her. He could've really crashed to her but, expertly, even by the usual Malfoy standards back then, Draco instantaneously stopped in a halt. Almost crashing down at Isis, he gently held out his hands and reached for the snitch just one and a half inches away from the back of her left ear.

"Well, that was close, wasn't it?" Draco smirked at his… _friend_? For this year, he wasn't expecting to have the company of the likes of Isis Black. But Draco found himself almost comfortable when he's with her. As if he could be himself. Plus the obnoxious part. Draco heard clapping from behind and when he turned his broom, he saw nothing but cheers and admiration from his Team. Teammates. Something he hadn't seen before.

"Well, would you care explain how come you didn't tell me you'd be doing that?" Isis raised her right eyebrow. Draco turned his broom again and got off it. He looked back at Isis and smiled. A genuine smile.

_Well, there's always a first for everything._ "You been to the library, then?" Draco asked.

_As if it wasn't that obvious. _"Yep" Isis continued, "So, still having Quidditch Practice?" She jerked her head back to the Slytherins.

_Oh… great._ "Uhm… right. Wait here." Draco got back on his broom and flew towards them. "Guys, that was err-"

"Well, if it wasn't for this-Isis Black-is it? If it wasn't for her, you couldn't do that, could you?" Nott asked. He was one of the Beaters and Draco knows what to do to him.

_To hell with it, why does he care?_ "Nott, what did I tell you about controlling that outlandish arms of yours? _You almost knocked the wind out of me!_" Draco spat. "And by the look of it, you practice. Practice more so you won't confuse who to hit." Very Malfoy advice. "You're dismissed."

"What about us?" Blaise Zabini said.

"Well, what about you? I say stick your butts on the broom for this week and we'll all make sure Gryffindor eats our dust. Dismissed." Draco said to the others. He caught Blaise smirk but never did mind it.

"Hey, Draco, meet you back at the Common Room?" He called out. "Or would you--?" Blaise raised his right eyebrow and looked at Isis, who was busy reading a very old, tattered and ancient book.

"Shut it."

"Whatever you say. Your highness, Slytherin Prince." Blaise bowed half his body and flew straight back to the Locker Room, following the others.

Draco shrugged, he felt flushed. _Surely….? Never mind._ He held those back and returned to the usual Malfoy composure. He flew back towards Isis and climbed down from his broom. "So, anything interesting in there?"

"Nope, just my face plastered at the back of the book." He heard from behind the large black and silver leather bound book. At first Draco would just consider it as a mere joke. But seeing as this….

"_Bloody H…_ I mean. It isn't you, isn't it?" Draco asked. "May I--?"

----------------------------

**Isis' POV**

Isis raised her right eyebrow at Draco but shrugged and handed him the book. "Oh, here. Careful, I just managed to get this off the clutches of the Librarian. She says it's the only one in the world!"

"Really? I was borrowing Moste Pontente Potions in my Fourth Year and I swear, she wouldn't let me have it." Draco held the book and examined the facial features. "It's you! But, how?"

"I don't know. Now, come on, before Gryffindors come in." Isis said, retrieving the book from Draco. He didn't go to the locker room. He had his own room and his own bedroom in a shared dormitory so either of the two, he can stay.

"Budge up, ferret, Gryffindor's coming." Ron started. Isis was right; Gryffindor Team is on their way. Harry and Ginny was way behind the group so they didn't mind at all what Ron would do. It was Hermione who was on his side, a book tucked at her arms. _Ancient Runes, I presume._ Isis thought. _Maybe I should answer mine too, it might be hard._

"I don't follow a Weasley command. So you might as well step aside." Draco drawled. _What is it with Draco and that Gryffindor?_ Isis refused to think Draco is so biased about those things; there must be something behind all those rivalry.

"Now, stop it-"

"Hey, Draco, you shouldn't just-"

Both Hermione and Isis retorted respectively. They both looked at each other. Isis, now in turn, was shocked. _Had Hermione really smiled at me?_

"Truce." Hermione whispered. She smiled at Isis. Isis smiled too. She had another friend. It was a really wonderful day. But it turned to fantastic.

------------------------------

**Draco's POV**

"I don't follow a Weasley command. So you might as well step aside." Draco drawled. _How dare that imbecile goodie-goodie-two-shoes Mudblood lover of a Gryffindor command a Malfoy? Especially me?_ Draco felt Isis shift and he looked sideways at her. He noticed Isis cast a curious stare from her. _Maybe some other time, a discussion is deemed necessary, she doesn't know of us obviously._

"Now, stop it-"

"Hey, Draco, you shouldn't just-"

Both Hermione and Isis retorted respectively. They both looked at each other. Isis, now in turn, was shocked. _It's would be tad good if Isis would just hex that Mudblood to oblivion, another wise move for the sake of all Pureblooded._

"Truce." Hermione whispered.

But Draco had heard it. _Truce? As in Ceasefire? Peace? What has happened when I'm gone?_ Draco saw Hermione's face and was bowled over. She _smiled_ at Isis. But there was more then that. Isis smiled too. It was a smile worth remembering, really If it wasn't the fact that the receiver was one hateful Mudblood. _Did that just happen?_ Draco doesn't know why but surely he has a say on this.

"What do you mean by _that_, Granger?" Draco drawled. He folded his arms and seemed to be trying to shield the way for the Gryffindors towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"What do you mean by _what_, Malfoy?" Hermione retorted. She had her two best friends beside her, who were also shocked but nevertheless happy, about what the Know-It-All had done.

"Don't fool me, for I cannot be fooled." Draco said with indignation. "What do you mean by _truce_? With Isis. What do you mean by that."

"Well, I can't really fool you but seeing as you cannot grasp the meaning of a very _simple_ word, let me explain. Truce is peace. Peace is Truce. Is that quite clear to you yet?" Hermione folded her arms too, aware that this is going to be a long argument.

"Now, wait just a minute here." Isis put her feet on this one. She had to. "Draco, for one thing, please let me have some friends from other houses." She looked at Draco with her own indignation to match his. _But…_. Draco tried to speak but Isis beat him to it. "I know, don't argue. Whatever it is that has happened between you guys is none of my concern. I have just arrived at this establishment for mere months while you've been together for years. I think I have a right to make new acquaintances. Right?"

"Isis, are you seriously considering their friendship… over mine?" Draco bore his eyes to Isis' chocolate brown ones. There was a flicker of hurt and anger in those eyes of Isis.

"Is that your ultimatum? I won't choose. But I accept the truce from Miss Granger… Hermione?" Isis questioned the girl.

_This isn't supposed to be happening._ Draco thought. _I have to think of something._ "You wouldn't choose? Well, it's me or them."

"I give you an answer: No, I won't choose." Isis looked for a moment at Draco as though pleading to reconsider his thought about this but Draco was adamant. He cannot have a friend whose friends with Potter. He _can't_. And he wouldn't.

"Hermione would do, Isis. I do hope you visit the Gryffindor table if you can." Hermione said. She smiled at Isis. "Do you mind?"

Lost for words, _I'll have my say on this._ Draco glared at the resident Know-It-All and the perpetual annoyance and bane of his existence. "Yes I do. But why waste my time with useless people such as yourselves?"

And that was how Draco Malfoy left the building, with a disappointed Isis behind.

-------------------------------

**Author's Note:** This fanfic is inspired to my latest dream that has pushed me to the front of the computer screen and made me type it with enthusiasm…

**Author's Note 2:** Argh, I was supposed to lengthen the library scene and seeing as… **Yawn** Gotta sleep. I just got that idea of a name this morning so I was pretty excited typing chap 6. Pretty fast on having a Truce eh? Well, this is Hermione Granger and Isis Black people. Thought they argue at classes, they made a strong bond of friendship in a way they respected each other every time they were each other's opponents.

Hehe, I'm not complaining on that one!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!** So it might shut those plot bunnies for other fanfictions in my mind. OH AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER FANFICS! - _E-mail me if you want to ask some questions regarding this fanfiction or any other fanfiction of mine. _


	7. Round Two

**We Held Hands **

07 

Round Two

------------------------------

**_Previously…_**

"I give you an answer: No, I won't choose." Isis looked for a moment at Draco as though pleading to reconsider his thought about this but Draco was adamant. He cannot have a friend whose friends with Potter. He _can't_. And he wouldn't.

"Hermione would do, Isis. I do hope you visit the Gryffindor table if you can." Hermione said. She smiled at Isis. "Do you mind?"

Lost for words, _I'll have my say on this_. Draco glared at the resident Know-It-All and the perpetual annoyance and bane of his existence. "Yes I do. But why waste my time with useless people such as yourselves?"

And that was how Draco Malfoy left the building, with a disappointed Isis behind.

------------------------------

**NO ONE'S POV**

For the last few weeks of November, Isis had been quite alone at the Slytherin common room. Everyone noticed this. Pansy had that smug smile on her face while the others can't quite grasp the meaning of why they haven't seen Draco Malfoy and Isis Black together. What was more; the Slytherins often found their housemate take a seat beside none other than the Golden Trio at the Great Hall. It brought a new fire of rumors around the school. But Isis couldn't care less. Theodore Nott had tried to ask his friend, Draco Malfoy but the Slytherins had found him at the hospital wing with a broken jaw after that. At some point, almost everyone at Hogwarts was shocked when there was a time when they saw Hogwarts resident know-it-all Hermione Granger giggling away with Isis Black. At the school library clutching a very… _odd_ book. To think, they've been fierce rivals at the start of the school terms.

But still, on the outside world, Isis couldn't care less. On the inside it wasn't the same.

Isis gracefully took a seat beside Hermione and gave her the book she had borrowed. "There you go, the story line was fantastic but, well, the author was too pessimistic."

"That's Shakespeare to you, then." Hermione replied, taking some treacle tarts. "Here, want some?"

"Oh my… how did you guess that I love these stuff?" Isis smiled and took some. "Oh hello there guys." She greeted at Harry and Ron. Only the Golden Trio had made friends with Isis. The rest of the Gryffindors had their doubts and couldn't grasp the thought of a Slytherin eating with them at the Gryffindor table.

"Ah, well. Harry likes those and he influenced Ron and me. So we're giving you the obsession disease we had with this stuff." Hermione shrugged as she put away the borrowed book, an old copy of the Shakespearean play: _'Romeo and Juliet'_.

"Really? And just when I thought I'd escape my fondness with…" Isis stopped. She wouldn't dare bring that one up. "Ah… chocolate frogs."

Hermione raised her left eyebrow. "You stopped for a moment there. A hesitation. Come on, Isis. We won't spill." She smiled.

Isis immediately cast a queer look at the boys and hesitantly whispered to her… "Vodka." And Hermione's eyebrows were now so near her hairline, it was impossible. Harry and Ron, however, didn't have the privilege of hearing this new founding of their best friend. "Sorry guys. Just between me and Hermione." Isis smiled.

"Oh, don't mention it. We've got Quidditch chats to annoy her _endlessly_." Harry's boyish smile came to full view. It was like an influence Ron had on him. It was insane. "Well, Defense this morning, guys. I think we _do want_ to continue watching that duel last time."

"Oh, and please next time, we have to watch the final moments. Okay?" Ron said, having finished his final helpings of roasted chicken.

"Sure, sure." Hermione and Isis sang in unison. Both smiled at each other and the four went straight to the first class. They were unaware of a seething rage that has fueled in the midst of the rumor engaged Slytherins.

-------------------------------

**Draco's POV**

Everyone went inside the Defense Room and waited in frustrated anticipation for the second round of the dueling competition. They would do as what they had done last lesson although, now they weren't allowed to use _unfriendly_ curses, just mild and tricky ones. _That would do_. Draco thought, a cruel smile spreading across his aristocratic visage. He had been wanting to have a go at Potter ever since that day when he saw him and Isis walking by and pass him the next day Granger made truce with _his_ (supposedly) friend. He had been doing some researches and he can't help try one. Eventually, Theodore Nott appeared one time asking those stupid questions and… _Well, a practice would do me good. Nott deserves it._ Draco smirked. _Yes, too bad I can't use it on Potter. Maybe next time. Next time._

"Alright gather around, you lot." Professor Chaffconham. "Well, as unfortunate for me to tell you, after three-days of the dueling competition, we're going to have a joint classes with Care for Magical Creatures." There were obvious protests that scattered around the room but the Defense professor never wavered his momentum. "Now, now. This is for you, unfortunate. But for me, I digress. See, Professor McGonagall gave me a _telling_ about dueling and well, I quote _'It wouldn't do to just get stuck with duel. Maybe have a go with creatures.'_ I'm afraid dueling would resume next year. Eh? Nevertheless, either I bring in _the_ creature." Professor Chaffconham's eyes twinkled. "How I wish to see _her_ face when she sees _him_ again! Oh, she'll instantaneously revoke that it was her idea to bring in _creatures_." Now, the professor seemed to be talking to himself, unaware that the class had heard him. "Right. Well, move along, to your dueling partners then! The best duelers would end up at the podium." The professor waved his wand and came to their full view the Podium that Hermione Granger and Isis Black had dueled.

Draco took his place, facing Harry, with a manic glint in his eyes. Determination stuck to him, he held a strong stance all the while thinking of one thing, _defeat Potter_. He knew that Isis would end up as one of the best duelers so; it's up to him to throw his anger and use it to some _good_ cause.

"On the count of three…" Professor Chaffconham signaled, his peculiarly violet shaded wand waved and instantly translucent domes appeared around each platform of the student duelers. "Now, to make sure that you won't use curses, I've conjured these domes. The curses would bounce back so, it's your own fault if the curse you released should ever rebound back to you, neat eh?" _Weirdo, as usual._ Draco rolled his eyes, _no chance of sneaking that curse I gave to Nott. No go at all._ "Okay, on count of three… One. Two… Three!"

Instantly, various shades of reds, yellows, whites, and blues lighted the Defense Room. Professor Chaffconham walked along surveying his students. But Draco took no notice that the professor was casting a calculating look straight at him All Draco had in mind at that moment was one thing: _Defeat Harry-Bloody-Potter!_

"_Protego!_" Both Harry and Draco had shouted.

"_Condenseo Protego!_" Draco shouted. _There is no way I'm going to let any of those blasted spells to hit me. Not today, not ever._

"_Constructum Protego!_" Harry continued. "_Protego! Protego!_" _Multiplying his defenses three times. Let's see if a guaranteed thick shield is better than that._ Draco thought. He smirked.

"You know Potter, I never thought you'd take too much of a precaution. I'm honored." Draco started.

"If it's you I'm dealing with, I have to be sure I can't be outwitted by a Slytherin, even if it is a ferret." Harry countered. _That does it._

"_Imago!_" _Think of this as a way to annoy you more._ Draco smirked. "_Imago! Imago!_" And out came three Draco's. "Run!"

Four Dracos are now seen running around, encircling Harry Potter, all of them holding a wand, all of them with that trademark smirk, all of them with those cold eyes filled with wild determination. _Let's see if you can find out who I am among these._ Draco thought to himself, careful not to be noticed and blending perfectly and in harmony with his clones.

"Damn." Harry cursed. He looked sideways, left and right. All he could see was a face of Draco Malfoy.

"Annoyed aren't you?" All four Malfoys told him. All three Malfoys opened their mouth and Harry felt the worse, four spells, and one target. This is bad. _For him, it will be dire._ "_Levicorpus!_"

Instantaneously, Harry was levitated by his toes, his robes revealing black trousers. "Well, I guess I'd have to take off those awful looking pants now, eh, Potter? Our audience is quite annoyed with it, you see. _Accio Trous-_"

But the victim, Harry, already knew this. He had seen this before and he felt as though he is being played with karma. But, he had reminded himself, that he may be his father's son but he didn't do that before. Harry pointed his wand at himself and said "_Latesco!_" Instantly, the hovering Harry Potter was nowhere to be _seen_. He felt Draco's Summoning spell being deflected.

Before it could hit Draco, however, he shouted "_Finite!_" Saving him the trouble of embarrassing himself by pulling out his own pants. "Damn. You can't hide Potter! _Appareo!_" Instantly, Harry came visible again but this time, he was ready and took aim at Draco.

"_Caeco!_" Harry shouted and Draco's eyes went black out. He couldn't see. Draco had no choice so he muttered the spell he had always counted on. "_Repulsu_." A Reflecting spell.

He felt Harry move towards Draco who maintained a proud upright stand. "Well, now, you wouldn't hex me or put a spell on me because as you can see… Oh wait, you _can't. Stupefy!_"

_Potter, I may be blind now but still your presence sores my eyes._ Draco was annoyed but didn't bother to speak. Nevertheless he gave Harry a triumphant and bragging smirk for Draco felt the Stunning spell reflect and bounce back to the conjurer. Like music to his ears, Draco heard a shocked _oof!_ that Harry had emitted. He tumbled and was Stunned. Draco smiled to himself. _And behold my success_. Draco said to himself. "_Finite Incantatem!_" He felt the Blinding Spell waste away and then, his vision came back. The Translucent Dome slowly faded and Draco saw that other students who had stunned one another were now revived and they had been watching his and Harry's duel. Disappointment was evident in their faces. _Well, well. You didn't hope for me to win did you?_

"Very _good_. Mister Malfoy! That puts you straight to the Podium, it may seem. Where did you get that… what is it? The spell that makes the Shield increased its power?" Professor Chaffconham rather greeted Draco with so much enthusiasm, he could've preferred to be the one Stunned in the end, _but I digress_. Professor Chaffconham has resorted to pat Draco's shoulders like any Uncle would do to his favorite nephew. _And it annoys me._ Draco rolled his eyes but he was at least satisfied. _At the Podium._ He smirked. _He does not need to know I used the Reflecting Spell._ "It was… I read it one time at the library."

"Very well, resourceful, combining it with _Protego_. Off you go to the Podium then." The Defense Professor continued, "We'll be waiting for Miss Granger and Miss Black. They're having quite a battle there. You should watch it."

Draco walked with swelling pride towards the Podium. All the while, he had his eyes to the ongoing battle. Between Hermione Granger and Isis Black. These past few days, Draco didn't dare approach Isis at the Slytherin table. He evaded her at all cost. And seeing as Isis took that hint, she always went to the Gryffindor table as often as she can. Draco watched as Hermione released a Binding spell towards Isis but turned around and dodged it. Her hair seemed to have been enchanted because not single strand of hair had strayed and touched the spell as it whizzed pass her. When she had turned and stood upright again, Draco saw something fiery about those brown eyes of hers but couldn't quite place it. He took a deep breath. It was taking so much of him every time he watches Isis whirl around. _That hair does things to my mind and every time she stops… those eyes._ Draco groaned in frustration. He can't really be a friend of someone who associates with Gryffindors. His pride wouldn't let him. He watched the duel more closely and was surprised and annoyed to see that both girls were smiling at each other. _They're playing. They weren't dueling. They're playing and showing off spells they can use!_ This further annoyed Draco. He narrowed his eyes and watched as Isis flicked her left hand in rhythm together with her right hand, which held her wand. _That was strange… why would Isis use her left hand? That's completely pointless._ But it seemed like it did the work, Hermione stumbled and a second jet of half red and white jet soar to her and hit her. _Petrificus partialitus, Half-Body Bind._ Draco thought. _Clever._ He saw Hermione's hands strapped. He noticed that Hermione too, has been Disarmed. _How did Isis disarm her if she had just released a spell? Could she have conjured two spells at the same time? Impossible._ The duel was finished. Isis won. Draco will have Isis as his opponent. Draco smiled.

_Now, Isis, why did you choose them over me? I'll find out soon._ Draco thought to himself. He took his place at the other side of the Podium as Isis began to walk towards it. Towards him.

"Draco." Isis greeted. She tried to smile but it seemed to fail to touch Draco at all.

"Black." Draco retorted. His gray eyes penetrated to Isis' very being.

"Yeah, do just that Draco. You know, next time I see you, I'm just going by '_Malfoy_'." Isis' face had darkened. She frowned at this new conversation.

"Well you know me. I've just come to regard you as someone… as someone… someone that I've met." Draco said. He didn't like much to say those things to her but his pride was getting the better of him.

"Draco, you know as well as I do that I didn't choose. I gave you my word." Isis began. She never did mind what anyone thought.

"Yeah? So, you didn't _choose_. What am I, delusional or just plain stupid? Think of it this way Isis, when you accepted that Mudblood's offer, that was the moment when you chose _them_." Draco said, and he positioned himself, ready for the duel. "Now, move and let's begin." The Podium begins to feel the duelers inside of it take their position and immediately, it started to activate. Translucent Dome climbed upward until it finally concealed the two inside. No one can hear what the two were talking about. Only them.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Draco?" Isis said. She never could've believed that here she was and her first friend at Hogwarts has turned his back on her.

------------------------------

**Isis' POV**

"I was waiting for you to start but seeing as you couldn't…" Draco continued. "_Expelliarmus._" He said calmly, subtly. As if he didn't want Isis' small frame to bounce off and hit the Dome. "_Petrificus partialitus._"

"Why this, Draco? Why not hex me, or something of those tricks…" Isis began. But she was cut off.

"I wanted to know why you didn't attack." Draco said. His cold eyes penetrating Isis' warm ones. "I wanted to know why you chose them over me. I wanted to know why you didn't tell me anything about you at all, why you were transferred here.""But, you could just ask me." Isis said. _But, I still… won't be telling you the whole truth. Not now._ Draco was approaching still and he stopped in front of her, mere inches away from her, just a hand's reach.

"I prefer to use the Truth spell on you, the mild one with no torture, of course." Draco said, seeing as Isis's face had shown a terrified look. _No! Not those! Please, not Veritas! Please…_ She knew about the three spells.

"Why use the Truth spell on me?" Isis asked. _He can't just use the spell even if it is the first one. She might appear! She might appear!_

"I wouldn't want doubts now, would I?" Draco continued. "This isn't Veritas, just the mild one. _Verax._"

Blue sparks gently emitted from Draco's wand and touched Isis. Isis felt the light sensation hitting her; the almost _familiar_ feeling of release. She felt the magic ignite to her heart and the spell was finally activated. _No… go away. Don't appear._

"Tell me, why did you let me strike you first." Draco asked.

"B-Because… I didn't w-want to hit you." Draco raised his perfect blond right eyebrow.

_'Hello there, Isis. Is this young man bothering you? I can take care of him. You can, actually but seeing as you didn't want to hit him. Maybe I could… ah, appear just for a teensy second?'_ That voice inside her mind spoke again. And it frightened Isis.

"B-because I felt angry at you f-for all of this." Isis hated the feeling of being forced to tell the truth. She didn't like that, so she had her eyes closed. _No, I won't let you. Don't go out. Stay. Don't appear! You'll only hurt people!_

"Why were you angry at me?" Draco asked. Both students were unaware that the Truth spell had activated the second stage of the Podium. A black, massive, ancient cabinet appeared out of nowhere inside the Podium. But Draco hadn't seen it, for it appeared right behind him. Isis hadn't seen it, for she had her eyes firmly closed.

"B-because, you were s-supposed to be my f-friend and understand. I thought that it isn't m-my concern that you and Harry are r-rivals. B-because… You _know_ I remained ignorant, and will remain ignorant of this b-bigotry that the Slytherins have p-put up with." Isis said. _I can't breathe! This wasn't supposed to happen. No, no, no…_ She was having a breakdown. She feared the Truth spells, may it be _Verax, Veridicius or Veritas. She might appear!_

"Look at me, Isis. Why did you choose to be friends with them instead of me?" Draco said. Isis looked at Draco and saw the cabinet. Isis' eyes widened. "_Veridicius!_"

"Because I didn't choose them. I chose you!" Isis breathed out. Isis tried to control the spell that was put to her but it was of no use. She tried to control it. This was the second level of the Truth Spell. _She might appear! I must stop her!_ "I chose you, alright. I didn't choose them. I chose you but you went distant on me!" Isis felt her breathe wavering. She can't breathe much longer. _Don't come out… don't!_ Isis looked pleadingly at Draco, she could see his face, and it was absolutely unreadable. However, something had taken Isis' attention, the Black Cabinet. And it's door swung open. Isis gasped. Out came an _uncanny_ image of Isis. Only, instead of those warm brown orbs, the girl's eyes seemed to be changing from distant crystalline blue, to haunting jade green, to a deep black and finally a terrifying blood red orbs. Her eyes seemed to be changing per nanosecond.

_Eris_. It was Isis last thought. Other than that, all hell was about to break loose. She tried to scream but she found herself whispering in terror.

------------------------------

**Draco's POV**

"Draco… Eris. Behind you! Run. Don't look back!"

"Hello there, Isis. Nice to see you. Anyone you want me to finish, I would pleasurably oblige." Eris' haunting voice serenaded Draco's ears. He whipped around and saw another Isis. But, the girl started to change. _It was a boggart_. Draco thought. _Why would Isis be afraid of herself?_ He looked back at Isis and found her starting to sob. Isis was breaking down. She didn't notice that it was a boggart but she continued.

"Go away, Draco! Go away! She's not safe! We're not safe! _Please go away!_ Hide." Isis was beginning to sob. Draco hadn't seen Isis cry, just this once. _What to do… What to do…_ Draco panicked. Nothing to do, and startled to see Isis being frightened to herself, Draco stepped aside. The boggart assumed the place in front of Isis and it returned to the shape uncannily like Isis'. It began to talk again and this puzzled Draco even more.

"Remember the days when _they_ tortured you? They wouldn't let you out. They wouldn't release you from their bind. They made you make me. I should be thankful of them but I saw you, I felt you. I _am_ you. And I don't ever want to see _me_ suffering. But oh my… look." She surveyed Isis and gave Draco a scathing look, a _murderous_ look. Draco immediately noticed her eyes. And realized, _it is not Isis._ Draco thought. _The boggart isn't portraying Isis but somebody else. But it still mentions herself as Isis._

"Eris… Go… Back… Inside me... Never go… Out... Again..." Isis gasped out. She was running out of breath. "The spell… it's weakening… me." Isis said, her voice seemed too distant. Isis closed her eyes and concentrated. Slowly but surely she raised both her hands. "I have to… burn that cabinet. Either that, or I… should destroy it."

_How did she do that? The truth spells and the bind were hard to fight._ Draco's eyes widened as he noticed Isis raise her right and left hand and without wand, directed it towards the cabinet where the boggart came.

"_Incendio!_" Isis' voice seemed foreign to Draco. Flares of fire burned the cabinet but still, Eris remained. "No! Why won't you go? _Relego!_ No! Go away! Leave!"

_I have to end this, she can't breathe._ Draco saw the futile attempt of Isis and decided to help her. He waved his wand an out came a small Grecian vault.

"_Riddikulus!_" _Crack! _

_Oh no, I won't let you reveal what I fear._ Draco drew his wand quick to its direction. "_Alohomora! Relego!_" The boggart zoomed back to the open vault. "_Colloportus!_" Draco sighed. _It's over. It's done. What have I done?_ "It's over Isis." Draco saw her crying in front of him. Isis felt a hand gently touch her shoulders but she shrugged it off and winced.

"Thank you but will you please leave?" Isis said.

"I can't the dome's still up." Draco said. Having nothing else to say.

"_Vaescere… Vanui_." Isis muttered and the Dome shattered like glasses. Draco was expecting the shard to fall towards them but he felt nothing at all. And what greeted them was a sight to remember.

_A frantic Professor Chaffconham. A shocked Hermione Granger. A curious Harry Potter. Frightened Class. Enraged Professor McGonagall. And to sum them all up, Professor Dumbledore white with fright._

"Mister Malfoy, kindly escort Miss Black to the hospital wing and have her administered with a Dreamless Potion by Madam Pomfrey. Professors, back to the Staff room." Professor Dumbledore's voice was chillingly calm. Draco notice Professor Chaffconham's mouth open to speak but Dumbledore continued, "And no, Joshua, you cannot visit Isis or go with them. Go to the Room. Harry, please follow me. The rest of you, class dismissed."

Before Draco could exit the Defense room whilst carrying a sobbing, almost unconscious Isis Black, he heard Professor McGonagall shout at the Defense teacher.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE _THAT_ ANYMORE! LOOK WHAT HAS HAPPENED TODAY! ISIS MAY AS WELL SUFFER _HER_ TAUNTINGS AGAIN AND I'D BLAME _YOU_ IF ONE OF THE STUDENTS ARE _KILLED, INJURED_ OR WAS SENT TO ST. MUNGO'S TO BE TREATED BY _MIND_ HEALERS!"

"I thought Professor Dumbledore had her leave Isis in peace?" For once, Professor Chaffconham's voice wasn't the usual jubilant one. It was cold, distant, and lifeless.

"I'm afraid not, Joshua. Isis is still in danger of committing and fulfilling the Prophecy. Let's not hope Lord Voldemort wouldn't sense Eris' awakening."

"Wait, don't tell me there's _another_ Prophecy? And what does that bastard have to do with this, with her?" Harry said, his voice showing so much pain it felt odd to Draco to feel pity for him. He shrugged it away and walked towards the stairs straight to the Hospital Wing. Before he could turn the corner however, he heard Harry Potter shout.

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ SHE AND THAT GIRL IS THE _SAME_!"

------------------------------

**Author's Note:** This fanfic is inspired to my latest dream that has pushed me to the front of the computer screen and made me type it with enthusiasm…

**Author's Note 2:** Hey, some action eh? If you're STILL confused, review, send me a message! I would be delighted to answer and read reviews!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! So it might shut those plot bunnies for other fanfictions in my mind. OH AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER FANFICS! -

_E-mail me if you want to ask some questions regarding this fanfiction or any other fanfiction of mine. Oh, and **PLEASE, PLEASE REVEW!**_


	8. Isis Black, A History

**We Held Hands **

08 

Isis Black, A History

------------------------------

**Previously…**

"I'm afraid not, Joshua. Isis is still in danger of committing and fulfilling the Prophecy. Let's not hope Lord Voldemort wouldn't sense Eris' awakening."

"Wait, don't tell me there's _another_ Prophecy? And what does that bastard have to do with this, with her?" Harry said, his voice showing so much pain it felt odd to Draco to feel pity for him. He shrugged it away and walked towards the stairs straight to the Hospital Wing. Before he could turn the corner however, he heard Harry Potter shout.

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ SHE AND THAT GIRL IS THE _SAME_!"

------------------------------

**_Approx. sixteen years ago…_**

"Here, take her! She's in danger, please! Take her! Give her to Eric! He'll take care of her, please!" The homeless man thrust what looked like a baby-girl covered with black and midnight blue bundle of clothes to a woman standing at the door of her house. The baby was sleeping but on the child's tiny, weak hands rested a necklace. The baby's frail fingers seemed vulnerable to strong hands that might want to take away the necklace, an ancient necklace. The lady standing in the doorway was so shocked she barely moved an inch when she saw an ominous birthmark at the child's neck.

"But, how did…?" The woman, Asian by the look of her façade, started to ask but was interrupted when someone from the within the house called her.

"Xandra, who is that? What's taking you so long?" A man, about his mid-twenties walk from what looked like a kitchen towards the open door. "Excuse me, sir, but what can we do for you?" He asked with a tint of French tongue in his dialect. He cast a frown upon the stranger before him and looked at the child the stranger was holding. His face softened when he looked at the child. So helpless, so innocent and so vulnerable.

"Please, please, I beg of you! Take her. Hide her. He's looking for her, please. He…. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! He comes near! Him and his followers! Please, please. I beg of you!" The man, pale and weakened knelt in front of the shocked couple.

"H-how… Who told you about us?" The woman started again. She took hold of her companion's arm as if she couldn't quite grasp the reality because of what she had just heard.

"Grandmama, Eric. The Death Eaters they… The girl, she has to be protected.She gave the child the necklace and then… no one has ever taken that from the child's grasp. She… was almost captured. Grandmama, Eric… she…" The vagabond paused as if afraid to tell what he has to. He tried to regain his composure but failed miserably. He shoved the sleeping child towards the woman. She had no choice but to take her.

"How… how is Gran? What happened to… my family?" Eric, white as a ghost looked intently at the teary-eyed vagabond. "Who… are you? Do I know you, are you one of my…"

"Please, take her. Keep her safe. He would not know I have taken her here. Please… Here." The vagabond gave the couple a black envelope and judging by the gasp that the Eric emitted, the black envelope surged a strange and bounding spell. "Show that to her when… Her other side appears. Tell her it is up to her if she wants to know her destiny, she would have to open it and suffer the consequences… I… bid you farewell. Eric." The vagabond gasped and he tried so hard as to flick his wand to apparate but was incapable of doing so. He coughed up a couple of blood. Eric's face seemed to have jolted as he noticed a ring at the stranger's left hand. He knows that ring, which was his brother's.

"Oh my god… Eric. Please, let us help him… Bring him in. They might see us here!" Alexandra whispered urgently. "Eric?" She looked at her companion.

"We will have to take her as our own daughter, Xandra. She… she cannot will not have this in her possession. Not until the time comes. Come; let's bring him inside." Her husband's voice was devoid of all emotion that she clutched the child in her hands more tightly than necessary. The child's eyes squinted and she stretched oh-so delicately her frail limbs.

"Eric… what do you…" Alexandra asked but she did not ask furthermore. She watched as her husband took out a wooden stick and muttered a spell. Her eyes widened as the collapsed vagabond started to float and saw her husband navigating the body towards them and finally, stepping aside, the body entered their house.

"I think I need to explain something to you."

**_Five years later…_**

The Blacks were your typical peace loving, rich but humble Asian family living in the far side of Athens, Greece. Eric Black, a government lawyer, sees to it that they supply their only daughter with all the things their love can give to her. So far, Alexandra Lawrence-Black was home-schooling her daughter, Isis Black. She was so thrilled to have discovered that her daughter was far more precocious than other children she had ever seen. Little did their neighbors know that the couple is really from a magical world, with an exemption of the fact that both are Squibs.

Eric and Alexandra were friends since the day they met at an orphanage. Both of them were in a tender age of nine when Eric's own parents brought him to the orphanage while the authorities found Alexandra unconscious and abandoned at the Black Forest with nothing sort of identification other than her handkerchief with her name embroidered unto it. They both suffered criticism from other orphans and were told that they were so naughty that their parents left them for good. It was only years ago that Eric confessed to his wife that he was supposedly a cast away Squib just like her when his brother came for him from the orphanage they stayed. It was fortunate that Alexandra herself was taken to a loving foster family the same day Eric's brother took him.

His brother independently brought him up, he told his wife. It was the day when Eric found out that his parents abandoned him because they had never seen him conjured so much of at least any signs of magic. His brother had told him that he himself would teach Eric magic and would harness his abilities. It was than that Eric found out that he came from what they called a pureblooded French family. And his brother was right, Eric had some magic I him but it was only when he was in 4th year high school that he finally took control of this magic. By that time, his brother and Eric's parents had found out about this. They banished Eric and sent him to Greece. That was when he caught sight of his long-lost friend's black and wavy curls gently floating with the breeze. Eric Black and Alexandra Lawrence had met again.

To the time of their wedding they couldn't believe that they've gotten this far from being friends. They couldn't even believe they'd actually meet again, of all unlikely places, Greece. It was a memorable time, even though both of their families weren't there, they had friends to attend the wedding. Eric was a very happy groom walking hand in hand with his blooming bride, Alexandra. The couple was very happy until that same day, as night struck, something bad happened.

Eric's family was murdered. The final glimpse he had was of his brother, the one who cared for him, in his arms. He carried with him a child. Isis Black, his brother tells him.

Eric could still remember the night when he took off the hood off of the stranger's face and what came to his view was a terrible sight. He was right, the moment he saw the ring, it was one of the family heirloom, his brother had told him before. His brother was struck so many times his face was undistinguishable through all the open wounds. Try as he might, with little magic he had through all the years, he healed most of his beloved brother's wounds. All that his wife could do was hush the crying baby in her arms. Alexandra was so petrified by the state of her brother-in-law that she can't even muster the strength to speak. She just witnessed the death of Ethan Black.

_"Take care of her for me, will you, Eric? Keep her, make her yours, your daughter. I don't think I can make it." _

"But, Ethan… Is she… your daughter?"

"No. Grandmama… Grams, she took care of her. The only thing that she said about the child was…she refused to surrender the child to the Dark Lord."

"But… Ethan, what does the Dark Lord had to do with this child?"

"I… do not…"

"No, how foolish of me. Stay still. I cannot fully mend your wounds. Don't talk too much, okay?"

"No, Eric. This cannot wait. Keep her safe, will you? Grams, she saved the child. She saved the child in exchange of her own life. I saw it myself."

"I told you don't talk t-Who killed her?"

"Abraxas' father. Grams wouldn't let go of the child. I was so… foolish. I let her die, Eric! I… came home and I saw them all staring at me, their eyes haunted. I heard Grandma scream and the child's cry… I... Didn't run for their aid! If it wasn't for… If it wasn't for the necklace…"

"No, don't talk like that. It wasn't your fault."

"The necklace! Eric it… saved the child and me. When Grams… died, I ran towards her, they hexed me but I still run for the child! And then the last thing I remembered was that the child was clutching the necklace and it was guiding us towards your house. I found the envelope and the necklace… Gods, Eric, it talked to me! It said things to me that…"

"Okay, that's enough. Rest!"

"I…"

"Ethan? Ethan… no! Don't kid me! Open your eyes, damn it!"

Eric closed his eyes and shook away the sad memories. He didn't want those to interfere him today. He watched from inside his house. He smiled to himself. Today was Isis' birthday. His daughter. He watched his wife and daughter as they waited for him. They were at the house's backyard garden. It was such a delight that his daughter had unwittingly found the hidden present for her, the baby kitten.

"Mommy! Look! Can I keep him? _Please_?" A five years old toddler looked hopefully to her mother's eyes. The little girl was wearing her favorite green dress and was jumping up and down holding carefully a baby kitten. Which was supposedly the gift her parents were just about to give her. Eric chuckled to himself, too intelligent for her own good, Isis. "Mommy… _Please_? Will daddy be mad if I keep him? I want to keep him."

"Now, Isis. I'm sure you have nice intentions for the little kitty but can you really take care of him? You barely take care of the dolls daddy had bought for you just last month. And now look at poor Kelly, you dress her up and leave her at the living room floor." The mother of the raven-haired girl caressed her daughter's soft black curls fondly. She smiled at her daughter with eyes showing so much loved and beckoned her to sit next to her in the wooden swing. Eric reminded himself that he should not have spoiled their daughter too much. But thought otherwise, he can't really control his wife's mollycoddle. "Alright. Come here, let me take a closer look at him."

"Yes! Is that a _yes_, mommy? Is that a yes? I can keep him, right? _Say_ it!" The girl scuttled playfully towards her mother with the kitten in her arms. The girl giggled as her mother was tickling her before bringing her up next to her unto the wooden swing. Gentle breeze passed them and flower petals and fallen leaves seemed to float to the air as mother and daughter both stared to the twilight sky. They were waiting for him of the house to return.

By the look of the girl, Isis was so happy that her father would be home earlier than usual. She missed her father every time she woke up in the morning. The only time she can ever see her father was on weekends and evenings, when they all eat dinner together. Eric decided that it was time to go to them. He walked back towards the door of the terrace and downstairs he went, still hearing the conversation of his family.

**_Back at the garden: _**

"Mommy, what are we having for dinner?" Isis asked as she closed her eyes and carelessly smoothing out the fur of the baby kitten.

"Hmmm… Your favorite! Do you not know what today is, Isis?" Her mother said, afraid that she might've given away too much of the surprise she and her husband have prepared for their child. "Now hush, let us think of an appropriate name for this kitten."

"How about… Tom? Because he's a cat!" Isis giggled. "No… I guess not, that's too common! I want something different, mommy. Can you name her for me please?" Isis held the cat towards her mother as if inviting her to touch her new pet.

"Hmmm… Let me think." Alexandra took the kitten from her daughter and placed the baby kitten to her lap. How about naming it to a Greek God, Isis?" The mother suggested. The baby kitten kept on going back and forth, practicing its teeny limbs. "Do you like Ares?"

"Mom! The kitten's not bad! Ares is the God of _War_! How can such a cute kitten be compared to him? I would not name him Ares! How about Hermes? Hermes sounds cute!" Isis said.

"Now, who are you naming Hermes?" A male voice asked from behind them. Eric smiled to his family.

"Daddy!" Isis squealed and jumped off of the wooden swing. She came running towards her father. "Daddy, daddy! You're home! Welcome home, daddy!" Isis' dad lifted her up to his arms. Isis never minded that his father's clothes was soiled by her slippers, she raised her arms and hug her father, taking in as much as her small arms can hug. She gave her father kiss on the cheek and a hug. She was extremely delighted when she saw her father smile and chuckle.

"It's nice of you to finally turn up, Eric." Isis' mother stood up scooping the baby kitten to her arms. "Isis was just naming this kitten. Could you give it a name?"

"Xandra… Hermes is too _formal_ for a kitten. What came to your head that you want a baby kitten such a name?" Eric addressed his wife, and smiled fondly at the lovely woman before him. Xandra came to her family and gave the baby kitten back to her daughter.

"What would you have suggested, Eric? I daresay Lucas is _far_ more appealing, eh?" She replied. "Anyways, I'm so glad you boss gave you an early leave."

"Why did your _bossy_ boss make you leave early from work, daddy? Did something happen?" Isis asked. She had her left hand occupied by a baby kitten and her right arm around her father's neck.

"How about we go inside and I give you something? Okay?" Eric said. "Do you know what day it is, Isis?" He turned around and followed his wife, who was on her way back towards their house.

"What, what?" Isis asked enthusiastically.

"_I_ know."

Eric and Xandra turned around. Isis felt his father's hold to her tightened. "What daddy, what?" Eric and Xandra's eyes widened with fear as they registered the person standing before them. A Death Eater.

"Bonjour, Monsieur, Madame. Might I greet this rather _fascinating_ young lady a happy birthday?"

"What brought you here, Death Eater?" Eric asked courageously. Even though he lived the life of a muggle, him and his family, he was still updated with the Wizarding World. The last thing he heard was that a boy had defeated the Dark Lord. And that was the day of his brother's… his family's funeral.

"I have come for her." The Death Eater indicating his right hand towards Isis, making his mark visible. The man was wearing what looked like the usual black robes and mask of a Death Eater but wore a sleeveless underneath. It was most unlikely to Eric but he couldn't careless.

"You cannot take her! Leave my daughter alone!" Eric said. He shielded his wife and Isis from the Death Eater. But still he knew, he was helpless. How they had finally found them, he doesn't know but it was now up to whomever is controlling their lives of what would happen to them.

"She is not your daughter, so give her to me." The Death Eater said forcefully and Eric now saw him drawing out his wand.

"Daddy, what did he say? Am I really not your daughter? I think he's lying." Isis said, she was tugging her daddy's trousers and looking with those chocolate brown eyes. "He can't be right, can he, daddy? He's lying right?"

"Of course, sweetie, now go with your mother inside the house, daddy will take care of this." Eric said fondly, reassuring Isis' curiosity. He knew that what Isis never knew wouldn't harm her. Really.

"Don't lie to the kid. She has got a Prophecy to fulfill. The Dark Lord has been waiting for her. Now surrender and we need not have any corpses lying around this rather beautiful garden." The Death Eater had his wand out now and it was pointing dangerously straight to Eric's chest.

"No, you would have to come through me first before you lay a finger to my daughter." Eric said, too courageous for his own good. "Step aside Xandra, take Isis with you."

"B-but Eric…" Xandra started, clutching Isis firmly beside her.

"Mommy, what is happening? Mommy?" Isis asked, her innocent eyes giving away the fact that though Isis is a precocious child, she is but an innocent youth.

"Well, we'll have to deal with you now, eh? Lying to an innocent girl. _Crucio_!" The Death Eater's curse surged instantly through Eric's body and it was pain beyond pain. Eric couldn't help himself. Try as he might to prevent from screaming, he bit his lower lip and he knew that blood was pouring out. He couldn't help it, he didn't want little Isis to be scared but he screamed.

"Mommy! What is the man doing to daddy? Mommy, please help him!" Isis said, pointing her hands towards her father who was in so much agony. Isis sobbed and she clutched the baby kitten towards her, hugging it so tightly for she was afraid of what may happen to her family. "Mommy, please _do something_?"

"I cannot sweetums… I…" Xandra's voice trembled and it failed her and her daughter of the reassurance that everything will be better.

"A-Alexandra… Go! Get o-out of here!" Isis saw her father gasped for air as the Death Eater intensified the Curse. "Isis… take care of her, okay?"

"You can't get away from me, young lady for if you do, you won't see him again." The Death Eater warned.

"No… daddy. Don't go, daddy…" Isis cried. She sobbed liked she'd never cried before. Her daddy came home early for her. She wasn't about to miss that. She won't let that man do anything to her daddy. "Leave daddy alone, you liar!"

_Isis… Isis… The man is hurting your father Isis. He's hurting our father. We must stop him. _A voice at the back of the girl's mind spoke to her. _You wish to stop her, right? Let me appear for you, I will help him, Isis. We will both stop the bad guy. _

"How? How can we stop him? I don't want to see daddy like that!" Isis cried. Xandra looked sideways to her daughter. She looked shocked as she saw Isis talking to herself. Or was she talking to the baby kitten?

"Sweetums… Let's go. Daddy will take care of this." Xandra tried to scoop up Isis to her arms but found Isis _heavy_ to lift. "Isis…"

"No, mommy. I'm staying. She said we could stop this man. We can save daddy!" Isis looked straight to her mother's eyes and Xandra gasped. Instead of warm chocolate brown eyes staring back at her, it was cold and menacing red. Is this Isis?

"Mommy, he's killing daddy! Mommy! Let me go, I'll stop him!" Isis said. She was sobbing and at the same time trying to shook away her mother's grip on her.

"No, sweetums… Isis. Stay-" But Xandra, Isis' mother, has never finished what she was about to say for blue light seemed to have sipped out of Isis' body and at the mere touch of the light seemed to have made Xandra collapse.

_Mommy will have to sleep for a while. She doesn't want to see this. _

"But, why? We were going to rescue daddy, aren't we?" Isis asked to herself.

"Come here, girl. Come here. The Dark Lord Voldemort is waiting for your arrival. He said you and him will rule and he will take you as his apprentice. Wouldn't you like that?" The Death Eater said. "You know, I wasn't lying. It's true. This man isn't your father. Your father died ages ago, didn't you know?" The man continued to further intensify the curse and Isis could see her father no longer screaming but twitching uncontrollably with so much pain.

"Leave daddy alone! Leave him go away! _Go away! Be GONE_!" Isis said, she stamped her feet and unaware, she had thrown unceremoniously the baby kitten she was hugging a while ago. "Leave and _never _come back! BE GONE!"

"What do you-ahck!" And the Death Eater was no more but a pile of ashes as he was burned to death.

"Daddy?" Isis sobbed. "Daddy, wake up for me. Daddy…" She said soothingly. "Hermes, help me wake daddy up Hermes. Kitty where are you? Hermes... Where's mommy? Where's everyone?"

Isis looked around through her blurry eyes. What she saw, she will never forget. She reduced the man who attacked her father to ashes. Her daddy lay sprawled with blood. Her mommy collapsed with hints of blue sparks. And so was her kitten, Hermes. She doesn't know what to do, where to go. She wanted to call out for help but she found out she couldn't anymore.

She looked down unto her hands and she cried out. She saw blue sparks and blood in those tiny frail hands. What has she have done?

_Don't worry Isis. Whoever hurts you, hurts me. And I won't let them hurt us. You have to remember that. _

"Who are you? What did you made me do?" Isis muttered through her sobs as she cradled the lifeless but warm baby kitten unto her hands. She wanted to heal the kitten but she can't. Why can't she? She knew she has some kind of a power but… Why can't she heal? She looked at her father and she went to him, still clutching the kitty at her left hands.

"Daddy, heal for me please…" Isis pleaded. She placed her glowing right hand to her father's heart but she can't heal him. Isis sobbed harder and ran for her mother.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy, what happened to daddy!" Isis dropped her kitty, Hermes next to her mother and nudged her mother to wake. She hoped her mother would wake, and her mother did.

"Wha-Isis… Sweetums, what happened?" Xandra asked her daughter. She looked around and found out that the Death Eater was nowhere to be sighted. "Where's the bad guy?"

"He's there, mummy. Mummy, is daddy gonna be okay? Look at Hermes mommy, is he gonna be okay too? Like you?" Isis held up her hands, which she used to pick the kitty up again. She showed it to her mother and Xandra froze. The kitten was surely dead.

Xandra finally gasped and asked her daughter again. "Isis, what happened and where is the bad guy?"

"Mommy… I cried out and then suddenly the bad guy burst to flames, it was so _bright_ mommy. I guess the flames stopped daddy from twitching. He wasn't in pain anymore. And when I tried to find where the bad guy is, all I found was that pile there, what is it mommy? Black powder, mommy?" Isis pointed her right hand where there once stood the Death Eater just mere seconds ago.

It was then that Xandra realized, that Isis, her daughter, had killed a man.

_Isis… I am Eris, you and me are the same. And together, they can't do anything against us. We will once again bring back the generations of Aereia. And everything will be back to normal. Is that good to you? _

"Mommy… There's someone inside my head mommy… Make her stop talking. She's frightening me…" Isis sobbed again. "Is daddy gonna be okay? Is Hermes gonna be okay? Mommy…."

The young girl cried her heart out through her fifth birthday.

------------------------------

"Mommy!" Isis woke with a start. It all came rushing back to her.

The killing, her daddy's scream, her mommy's frightened look, _Hermes…_ Her kitten. She lost him that day. She looked around and found herself in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. She closed her eyes and let her hands hide away her shamed face. She was amazed that after all these times; she hadn't realized that it was the _real _thing that happened to him. She didn't have that nightmare like Daddy said. It was real and that was how she spent her fifth birthday.

------------------------------

**Author's Note:** This fanfic is inspired to my latest dream that has pushed me to the front of the computer screen and made me type it with enthusiasm…

**Author's Note 2:** Hmmm… okay eh? A rather lengthy history of Isis Black. There's more of that where it came from so hopefully, before it's release, the writer of this fic would at least receive some reviews eh?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! So it might shut those plot bunnies for other fanfictions in my mind. OH AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER FANFICS! -

_E-mail me if you want to ask some questions regarding this fanfiction or any other fanfiction of mine. Oh, and **PLEASE, PLEASE REVEW! **_


	9. The Healing

**We Held Hands **

09 

The Healing

------------------------------

**_Previously…_**

"Mommy!" Isis woke with a start. It all came rushing back to her.

The killing, her daddy's scream, her mommy's frightened look, Hermes… Her kitten. She lost him that day. She looked around and found herself in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. She closed her eyes and let her hands hide away her shamed face. She was amazed that after all these times; she hadn't realized that it was the _real_ thing that happened to him. She didn't have that nightmare like Daddy said. It was real and that was how she spent her fifth birthday.

------------------------------

"Hey there…" said a voice at the back of Isis' mind.

Isis felt as though she can't really sit up. She squinted her eyes and groaned. _Gods! Was it morning already?_ Unwittingly, Isis rather said her thoughts out loud.

"Well, yes. You know, you've been here for three days straight. Believe me, having to sit with those stupid Gryffindors made those days a living nightmare!" Isis heard the familiar snarl and she smiled.

"Did I just say those out loud?" Isis started and she opened her eyes. Immediately, the rays of the morning sun irritated her tired eyes. Isis groaned and tried to sit up. "Oh. Well, you have to make friends with them in the end, Draco. They meant no harm."

"Easy there. Don't force yourself. I don't want to hear another telling. Having a delirious McGonagall is enough. You were right with her ireful claws, I might add. She's giving me detention!" Draco's face gave Isis a new wave of relief. _He's alright. She didn't do anything to him. That's…_ "Hey! Now stop that dreamy look! I can't have you looking like those third years at me!"

"So full of yourself now, Malfoy?" Isis said, grinning. She looked around and found a small pile of cards and sweets on the top of a desk beside of her bed. "Remind me to stop accompanying you around otherwise _they_ might have some ideas." She caught an odd look from him but she shrugged it away. _I should be more careful next time. Besides Joshua isn't much of an ideal older brother, even Chris._ She reflexively rolled her eyes out of habit every time she was reminded of those two. "Uhm. So, when did they come in here?"

"Once in a while. They came here a while ago bragging about staying at Hogsmeade all day. I told them they'd just freeze there while I'm here sitting, warm and cozy."

"Hogsmeade trip is today? I haven't noticed… Why not go to Hogsmeade too?" Isis frowned a bit.

"Believe me, I'd rather stay here than meet them there. They got me over the edge and thank Salazar if it wasn't for you I could've hexed Potter to oblivion." Draco huffed; he slumped back down and kept on twirling his wand. A habit that annoyed Isis to no end. But it didn't seem to bother her now because dark circles rounded the steel gray eyes of her friend.

"Draco, when was the last time you fell asleep?" Isis asked.

Draco, too occupied at some point, replied in a rather dazed way. "Well, seeing as you can't help yourself get awake soon enough, I was awake for almost a day and a half. Wasn't that bad really. I wouldn't want Potter calling that Creevey boy flashing his stupid camera and disturb my sleep." When he mentioned sleep, he fell out of his morning daze and groaned. "Gods, I just have to stop myself talking about how to torture Potter perpetually, you know?"

"Yeah, it's as if you're obsessed to Harry." Isis smirked. She wasn't really aware that she had surprised Draco when she almost perfected that smirk only Draco could fully yield. "Well not that you have really admitted that you really _are_ obsessed with the Potter-factor." (**A/N:** Sorry, I just got to indulge the Ron-factor word that's been bugging my brain cells. Haha)

"Mister Malfoy! How many times do I have to tell you not to disturb-" Madame Pomfrey started coming from her office. She seemed to have heard Draco complaining when she was on her way to one of the other student's bed. "Oh, Miss Black. Finally, you're awake. You should thank Mister Malfoy. He's been here since the day you collapsed and just left when you were asleep!" Madame Pomfrey took a seat opposite Draco and facing the two of them, clipboard and quill in hand. "When you came here I almost had a heart attack by the time I checked your pulse! What exactly did happen inside that Podium?"

"Er-Madame Pomfrey I thought you already knew what happen. You just asked me days ago." Draco started but by the look of Madame Pomfrey's annoyed face, he stopped.

"Healing a patient requires interaction with the patient, Mister Malfoy. I am not fully satisfied from hearing it from other's point of view. Hearing it straight from my patient is much preferable so we can see if there's a way to ease the patient off the disease in the first place." Madame Pomfrey said fluently as if it was memorize since the days of her MediWitch courses.

"I just felt… like I couldn't breathe really. I little dizzy with couple of headaches mainly." Isis started. She looked at the clipboard Madame Pomfrey had been writing on rather furiously. Isis was used to perusing school nurses but she felt something different on this Hogwarts nurse. "And well… uhm, it was as though I felt so cold and then so hot alternatively. I don't know. I began to shiver and then sweat and then it's all shivers again. Uhm… what do you think happened to me?"

Madame Pomfrey wrote off a few notes here and here before harrumphing in agreement at some point. "I see you must've have been attacked… magically. What I mean is, your mind at some point." She gave an accusatory glare at Draco at that point. "I should full well give a rather long sermon to Professor Chaffconham after we solve your problems, Miss Black."

"Uhm, Madame Pomfrey. By any chance did Josh-I mean, Professor Chaffconham came here?" Isis asked. Draco gave Isis an inquiring look but Isis shrugged it away. Isis wasn't comfortable at this question-and-answer portion every time she visits hospital wings.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. The Headmaster sees to it that he mustn't visit you at all cost, so I heard. Now, tell me about these… dreams you had, Miss Black." Madame Pomfrey.

"I think I'd rather not tell you those parts of my life, sorry to have offended you Madame Pomfrey." Isis said rather slowly, a hint of rage barely kept well hidden. Isis looked away from the window she had been staring for awhile and kept her eyes staring at her balled fists. Draco didn't like long intense silence and he tends to break them.

"Uhm, I think Isis needs sleep, Madame Pomfrey. She didn't have much of a good sleep, you know." Draco said.

"Mister Malfoy, I am fully aware of what I am doing. If you cannot help yourself but pester me and my patient's activities, I shall demand you to leave." Madame Pomfrey was a force to behold with. Draco had experience the school nurse's wrath the time he had exhausted himself too much at his Third Year.

"But-" Draco said.

"Madame Pomfrey, I think Draco's right. I want to sleep. I wish for him to stay a little bit longer… I mean. I don't want to be alone for now." Isis said warily. She settled herself again and closed her eyes. "Please…" She said; her voice seems to portray a weary traveler in agony.

Madame Pomfrey felt ridiculed but in the end she defeated, seeing it best fitted for her patient to sleep and rest. "Oh alright. Rest, Miss Black, I will not remove Mister Malfoy from your side if that is what you want but please sleep. Here, drink this." She handed a goblet full of Dreamless Potion to Draco who in turn placed it to Isis' still weak hands.

Having satisfied to see her patient drink the potion, Madame Pomfrey brushed off towards her other patients, praying to the heavens that Isis Black would open up soon if she wants a healing to occur.

------------------------------

**Draco's POV**

Not once did Draco Malfoy take his eyes away from the sleeping form of Isis Black. He didn't know why but he felt as though he was bound to take care of her no matter what. Even if it is to endure Harry _bloody_ Potter's presence. What annoyed him further is that when he complained about them the moment Isis woke up, she saw a glint of amusement in her eyes. He wasn't supposed to be… _jealous_. But whom was he fooling? He cannot deny the fact that his mind had been adamant that Isis chose the Gryffindor's friendship than his.

But Draco heard it straight from Isis' mouth, and with the use of the Truth Spell, that Isis chose him. It further stumped him that Isis was indeed telling the truth but she wasn't showing it. _But those dreams showed something else._ Draco thought to himself.

On Isis' first day of confinement at the hospital wing, she began to trash about and whimper. Never did she scream but the agony was evident in her face. Draco witnessed this together with the Headmaster, the Gryffindors (Harry, Ron and Hermione), and Madame Pomfrey. He could've sworn he heard someone banging the hospital wing's door to open up. He had the nagging feeling that the Defense Professor was hammering the door, magically locked by Albus Dumbledore himself. Watching his friend in agony, even at sleep somehow pained him more. He wasn't aware that the Gryffindors had been, in fact, observing his moves at that time, which was of course disturbing. Draco wasn't aware of it but he was actually holding one of Isis' hands.

_But what the bloody hell did he do to her?_ Draco was of course referring to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Because few seconds after the shock of Isis' fits, Albus Dumbledore gently placed his right hand on Isis head and his left hand at Isis' neck. Dreaco thought it was rather awkward at first but then, he knew that he wasn't the only one who gasped as the blue light from the headmaster's hands traveled to Isis. After a final whimper, tears fell from Isis' eyes. It was heartache for Draco just to witness it. Then he heard her mutter the words 'Eris' and 'be gone'. Dumbledore had instructed them all to leave first. Draco wanted so badly to object but he found out that the headmaster too went out of Isis' ward. The others followed suit. He took a peek of her though, and saw her wake with a start. He wanted to greet her but the look on her eyes was baffling. _Mommy!_ That scream never ceased to give shivers to him. It was enough to see Isis' face in misery, screaming for her mother but her eyes. It held a different persona. That was when he knew why Dumbledore sought everyone to leave Isis' side. Draco knew those eyes by definition. He couldn't have possibly mistaken.

_Like the eyes of the Dark Lord._ It was the second time Draco had seen it on Isis. The first one, when they were dueling, interrogating her more like it, inside the Podium. It mortified Draco that it was he who had triggered these things to occur to Isis. And it angered him that how could this person affect him so? He never would've known this would happen to him, after years of being under his father's teaching. He never thought he could feel something for Isis. A feeling he did not know he could possibly possess. Ever.

And now, after a short perusing by the school nurse, he was watching Isis Black again, sleeping. Her slow breathing eased Draco's worries of the happenings two days ago. But still, he cannot wipe away those red eyes on the agonized face of Isis.

Afternoon went by smoothly. Draco endured further visits from Harry Potter alone and his hand just itched to get a hold of his wand and blast the bloody Gryffindor to smithereens. But other than that, there were no fits for Isis. She was just smiling after that. Smiling and then those frightened look. But after that, she was just… smiling. Once in a while, Draco would smile in relief too. He opted to just ignore his current annoyance's-Harry Potter's-presence and just look at Isis. Just look. Good thing it was Sunday and it was Christmas vacation. His mother would be sending him a Howler anytime that week, he was sure but he couldn't care. He didn't want to wallow in loneliness with his mother. Sure, he must be such an ungrateful son for not coming to his mother's aid but what really goes inside Draco's mind was unlike wise. _Mother can just manage with Vodka and her dress robes. I just hope I don't see my room littered with those hideous robes too._

"What are you smiling at, Malfoy?" Harry's voice never seized to annoy Draco, really. And it wasn't about to cease its ability to pester him now.

"Don't question me Potter. What is it to you if I smile? Never seen me smile before, have you?" Draco snarled, never leaving his gaze from the sleeping form in front of him that was Isis but the smile that was fixed upon his gaze was now gone. _I'd rather sit here with Longbottom, at least he would just squeal like a pig._

"Well, just a ferret smile really, but well, how would I know how a ferret could smile? That must be one of the abilities you have, Malfoy. Other than being such a pain in the ass." Harry said, he folded his arms and slumped back in his seat, all the while doing what Draco had been doing for the past three days, just looking at Isis. Just looking. What a bugger.

"You know, it's a good thing Isis is here or I swear, I would've blasted your sorry arse to oblivion." _Damn, damn, damn. A good Silencio is what I need._

"Well, you could just dream."

After that, Isis stirred again. She squinted her eyes and shifted a little.

"See? If you would just stay out and just freeze at Hogsmeade… just out of my sight and stop bugging us, she would still be asleep." Draco grumbled. _Bugging bloody Pothead and his antics. _

"If you could just go away in the first place then maybe Isis wouldn't have been here." Harry hissed. His eyes seemed to be emitting heat. Isis stirred to consciousness after that last word though. Thankfully or something bad would've happened to Harry, courtesy of Draco.

"Well, good thing I'm awake or else I would've found you two killing each other. Would you like some knives with that?" Isis began. "Merlin, I guess you two fighting would just make me laugh to death. That'd be a better cure than a bitter potion."

"Hey there." Harry's voice softened. Draco raised his eyebrows, intrigued at this other side of his _annoyance. My, my, my, now what do we have here?_

"Hey." Isis began, smiling at Harry. "I heard from Draco you guys visited me this morning and it didn't do him good. Where are Hermione and Ron?"

"Well, yeah. And," Harry chuckled. Draco had to involuntary urge to snip out a comment. "They both had a fight again. Ron got his hands on some Firewhiskey and he didn't want Hermione to confiscate it. But that's just what I know."

"They could as well do us a favor and snog." Draco leered. Both Harry and Isis looked his way. "Well, yeah. Everyone knows they both can't get enough of each other, it's almost sick."

"I never thought I'd see the day I'd ever agree with you, Malfoy. I must be delirious." Harry said.

"Well, you're not because you're crazy in the first place." Draco snapped.

A few silence and then Isis laughed. Hard. All Harry and Draco could do was watch, point blank, at her. The laugh lasted for what looked like minutes. That was when Madame Pomfrey turned up. She bustled in and raised her eyebrow, inquiring at the sight before her. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy on each side of Isis' bed. And Isis was laughing, not a tint of weariness and haunted composure, unlike hours ago.

"Well, I guess laughter really is the best medicine, eh?"

Isis held that smile until the time she left the hospital wing with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy accompanying her. _Bloody Gryffindors couldn't help themselves but butt in Slytherin's issues._ Draco just groaned to himself as they walked out of the Hospital Wing.

------------------------------

**Author's Note:** A little laugh after being doused by erm… drama. Heh. Isis needs them, really. Perfect way of healing a person.


	10. Can't Catch Time

**We Held Hands **

10 

Can't Catch Time

------------------------------

**_Previously…_**

A few silence and then Isis laughed. Hard. All Harry and Draco could do was watch, point blank, at her. The laugh lasted for what looked like minutes. That was when Madame Pomfrey turned up. She bustled in and raised her eyebrow, inquiring at the sight before her. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy on each side of Isis' bed. And Isis was laughing, not a tint of weariness and haunted composure, unlike an hours ago.

"Well, I guess laughter really is the best medicine, eh?"

Isis held that smile until the time she left the hospital wing with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy accompanying her. _Bloody Gryffindors couldn't help themselves but butt in Slytherin's business._ Draco just groaned to himself as they walked out of the Hospital Wing.

------------------------------

**Isis's POV**

After the Defense Incident, it was like rumors wouldn't just leave Isis Black alone. Everywhere she was asked of what had happened and why the heck is she afraid of herself. And that was just on the day she was released, because most of the students saw her being accompanied out of the hospital wing accompanied by Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. And that was really something because from what Isis had heard, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy within arms proximity tend to connect their closed fists to each other's jaws and often gave each other _amiable_ gestures such as black eyes and cut lips. It wasn't so much of a fuss hearing that fact but what irritated her was that it was Pansy who was always giving a snide comment to her.

"I tell you, she's worst than that Mudblood Granger. She must've slipped Amortentia in Draco's food! We can never really know. And she associates with that Potter too! A shame, she wasn't really fit for being a Slytherin in the first place, mind you. She's a Mudblood." Isis heard Pansy at it again as she walked out of their dormitory. It was suffocating to be there for her, really. She wasn't so much of a claustrophobic but Pansy really had put Isis into the brink of insanity.

Professor Dumbledore had sent a house-elf to Isis the day after her release from the hospital wing. A house-elf named Dobby popped to her side the morning she woke up, as if the house-elf knows her schedule back and forth.

_"Good morning, Missus. The headmaster wants Dobby to inform you that he wants Missus in his office anytime soon, Missus…" _

"Dobby? Is that your name?"

"Yes, Missus. Dobby is my name Missus. And Harry Potter sir tells Dobby to ask Missus if you is managing well?"

"Oh, I am well, thank you, Dobby. You may go now, thanks very much."

"Missus is so kind to Dobby, Dobby is so grateful for Missus' kindness."

"It's nothing. And you can call me Isis, you know."

"But… Missus, Dobby is an house-elf Missus."

"A friend, really. You can be my friend."

"Dobby is so grateful…"

"Okay, okay. That's er… heheh. Thanks Dobby, but I really should be fixing my things up…"

Isis sighed in exhaustion. Talking to house-elfs wasn't her thing at all. They'd go all teary and frightened and then it'll all be really awkward when they start banging their heads to something or punching themselves. _I'm starving…_

After putting on some jeans and a green top, she went straight to the Slytherin Common Room to be greeted by Blaise Zabini. The only Slytherin to have ever been friends with Draco Malfoy, if that was even possible. But really, it is when Isis came along.

"Morning Isis. Tough day yesterday, eh?" Blaise's handsome face never failed to give away a small but friendly smile to her. And Isis never failed to give a smile in return. She wasn't aware that it was mostly endearing to her friend.

"You can say that… Have you seen Draco?" Isis asked unaware that it brought the usual downpour to Blaise's mood. "Or maybe he's at the Pitch again?"

"He's still asleep, maybe. I think he needs it by the look of those dark circles." He snorted. Un-Blaise-like, really. "Want me to join you at the Hall?"

"Ah, sure thing. I'm hungry." Isis smiled. And off they went out of the Slytherin Common Room. But not before Isis heard another comment from her recent annoyance. Pansy Parkinson.

"_Just look at her!_ First Draco, then that Potter and now Blaise?"

"Don't mind Pansy, she's still sour because she and Malfoy broke up." Blaise continued, "She's been raving mad at you. If you want to know who starts rumors about you, she's the one. But you didn't hear it from me, okay? I already endured Parkinson's disease (**A/N:** argh, sorry! Pun!) and I'm quite lucky to have rid of it."

"Really? Draco never really mentioned that." Isis said, quite surprised that Draco really had dated Pansy and it wasn't just Pansy's delusion. "Why did they break up?"

"I don't know really. Might've been because no one can last Pansy's nagging. I won't blame Draco."

Just then, a familiar bird graced Hogwarts' ceiling, Phoebus. Crossbreed; with wings resembling those of a Phoenix, Phoebus was purchased by her father. For her birthday and also a gift to her when she went to her previous school. _Oh, gods. I totally forgot!_

"My, what a fine creature." Blaise commented. They were almost in front of the Great Hall's massive doors. Just then did Phoebus flew toward them and landed gracefully to Isis shoulders. It's talons resting with ease at his owner's shoulders while she retrieved a letter. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from you, really."

"From father." Isis said, opening her letter. Judging by the size of the letter, it was just a small but precise one. _That's odd, he usually wrote long ones._

Isis missed her parents terribly. The last contact they had was the day before she went to Hogwarts and it was months. She wasn't even aware of how time passed by like a blink of an eye. She frowned at this. "Too busy."

"I thought your parents are… Muggles." Blaise said, never hiding away the fact that he was almost inquiring it.

"Blaise… Can you please... excuse me for a while? I have to go and write to my parents." Isis' voice was beyond emotionless. She wanted to apologize but she knew she don't have much time.

"Oh…" Disappointment was perceptible. Both in Blaise's expression and voice. "Okay. See you around then."

"I'm really sorry but this can't…" Isis sighed and shook her head. "Sorry."

Blaise nodded. With that, Isis dashed back, retracing her steps towards the Slytherin Dormitories, all the while, rereading her father's letter.

_Isis, _

Your mother almost had a heart attack when she saw Fawkes flying towards her. She was even worst when she read what Professor Dumbledore said. What have you been doing there? You haven't even been writing to us. I hope you're fine now. We were just wondering whether you'd spend your Christmas here or there?

Much Love, Daddy

P.S. I told you, you should've brought Phoebus with you, he's been keen to flying to Hogwarts without our permission, you know. We've missed you by the way, did you know?

It hurt Isis to read the pained letter. Her father wasn't much of showing what he really feels. Having read a letter like this from him was like… She never really did expect this. She should have but admittedly she didn't.

_Daddy… Daddy, I'm so sorry._ Always that same mantra inside her mind. She sighed and walked straight back towards the Slytherin Dormitories.

"What's the hurry?"

"Oh, Draco. It's you. Father sent me a letter and I guess I'd be spending Christmas at home after all." Isis huffed and walked passed by him. _Got to stop brushing off everyone, it's not healthy._ Isis thought to herself. _Snappish too, must stop that. _She looked outside the window and saw white snow falling from the sky, making the outside world white and peaceful to the eyes. But Isis groaned.

_I haven't even bought presents! When was the last time I checked out the calendar anyways?_

With all the things that had happened, fights with Hermione, too much occupied with her studies, duels here and there… _What is happening to me? I'm never one of those who let time pass by that easily.?_

"Damn, I didn't even buy any presents at all!" Isis flung her arms in defeat.

"Whoa, don't over do it. Easy with that, Isis. You might need anger management anytime soon, with those fits of rages." Draco said, holding his Nimbus 2001 in one hand. "And besides, you need not bother buying me anything at all."

"Ha, fine then I won't." Isis said. "Though… leave your broom to my care for a while, could you?"

"Why?" Draco asked, keeping a tight grip on his broom. He can't buy another one until he defeats Potter. Harsh Reality.

"I think I can give you a much proper Christmas present." Isis smiled. They were finally at the Slytherin Dormitories after a long silence.

"Damn, what to do…" Isis said to herself. She sat in defeat in one of the Slytherin leather chairs and felt it's cold surface. Isis pointed her wand at the fireplace. "Incendio!" Instantly, fire burst forth from her wand. It went straight to the fireplace giving the Slytherin Common Room its needed warmth. Isis sighed. She massaged her forehead as if it would do her latest predicament justice.

_Maybe I should first talk to Professor Dumbledore. Maybe ask for Hogsmeade pass. Missed that trip too. Argh. Hmph. Yes, a Hogsmeade pass. And then well… maybe a Portkey would do. Yeah, that's it._

Isis wasn't aware that Draco was looking rather amused at her. Well, seeing as Isis had portrayed a look of anger, annoyance, exhaustion, helplessness and then back to anger again per five seconds.

"You could've seen the looks on your face, Isis. Its hilarious." Draco commented. "What are you going to do with my broom anyway?"

"Upgrade it." Was all Isis said.

"Upgrade… What do you mean upgrade it?"

"Trust me when I say Devlin Whitehorn came to our school and we had fun learning so much in developing brooms. He even showed us a new prototype for Nimbus."

"But isn't he-"

"The Founder of the Nimbus Racing Broom Company, yeah. And could you come with me in Hogsmeade? I'm going to buy presents for Christmas, seeing as I missed it when I was in the Hospital Wing. From what I've heard, you've got some fixation for shopping." Isis smirked.

"Sure." Draco said in defeat, rolling his eyes.

------------------------------

"But Professor-" Isis wanted to argue further but she can't. It's Professor Dumbledore. She can't win.

"I'm sorry, Miss Black, Isis. I'm afraid you cannot leave Hogwarts premises, as your Headmistress had instructed me." Albus Dumbledore calmly spoke from behind his desk. Isis looked around, thinking of anyways for her to be allowed to go out of the school. It felt like being on a cage again. _As if I wasn't an animal at A.W.W.I. why can't they just let me be and just not stare at me often?_ Isis wasn't really fond of finding herself at the limelight.

"But, my parents…" Isis started. She knows it seems fruitless to attempt another go with spending time with her parents. She had discussed this a while ago to Professor Dumbledore but _Madame Galadriel_ just can't help herself but instruct the headmaster to literally _cage in_ Isis.

"Your parents can come here at Hogwarts, but you cannot step just one foot out of here. I myself would personally invite them if you so wish to be with your parents, would that appease you?" The headmaster said, behind him, and all around them, the portraits of the late headmasters agreed.

"I see, you're all caging me again, aren't you? Why can't I go out? Why can't I go to Hogsmeade even for just an hour?" Isis asked, demanded more like it.

"I told you, you couldn't understand students. They hate it, I tell you. Never argue with them about what they want…" Phineas Nigellus began. Isis had known him for the simple fact that she read he was a Slytherin too.

"That would be quite enough, Phineas." Dumbledore leaned forward, "You could say that you can have protection but, what would you say to your fellow Slytherins?"

"Nothing, seeing as Draco would be with me. And whomever you bring for my protection… _Sir_." Isis really, really wanted to go. _Oh please. You cannot possibly keep me in here all the time!_

"Ah, I see. Draco Malfoy would be accompanying you. I could indeed provide protection, we could agree on that. But as long as you will stay within sight's reach, can you assure me of that?" The headmaster asked, his eyes never even showed it's usual fervor. _A chaperone… Well at least it isn't a whole squad. _

"Absolutely sir, yes." Isis said. She was willing to whatever condition as long as she gets to go to Hogsmeade really, as long as she could see her parents. "And my parents, sir?"

"They will be arriving before Christmas, I assure you that."

With that, Isis finally broke into an appeasing smile that made Dumbledore's eyes seem to regain its shine.

"Oh, thank you, sir! Thank you!" Isis sighed with relief. _I won't have any time-lapse ever again!_ Isis reminded to herself. It was a bit odd really, how time flies. When you can't wait for something to happen it oddly slows down. When you have so many things to do, don't even know where to start, and even when you're dreading something, it speeds up. Like sand freely falling from one's hand. Can't grasp it. Can't hold it. Can't catch Time. Really.

------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Aack! Writer's Block! Hopefully because I can't put much in here but what happens to Isis' surroundings. You know? Hopefully next chapter, its Christmas. Eh?


	11. Whiteout

**We Held Hands **

11 

Whiteout

------------------------------

_Previously…_

"Ah, I see. Draco Malfoy would be accompanying you. I could indeed provide protection, we could agree on that. But as long as you will stay within sight's reach, can you assure me of that?" The headmaster asked; his eyes never even showed it's usual fervor. _A chaperone… Well at least it isn't a whole squad. _

"Absolutely sir, yes." Isis said. She was willing to whatever condition as long as she gets to go to Hogsmeade really, as long as she could see her parents. "And my parents, sir?"

"They will be arriving before Christmas, I assure you that."

With that, Isis finally broke into an appeasing smile that made Dumbledore's eyes seem to regain its shine.

"Oh, thank you, sir! Thank you!" Isis sighed with relief. _I won't have any time-lapse ever again!_ Isis reminded to herself. It was a bit odd really, how time flies. When you can't wait for something to happen it oddly slows down. When you have so many things to do, don't even know where to start, and even when you're dreading something, it speeds up. Like sand freely falling from one's hand. Can't grasp it. Can't hold it. Can't catch Time. Really.

------------------------------

"I don't really know why we need this… Chaperone, Isis." Draco complained for the umpteenth time as they trudged their way down towards Hogsmeade. It never really wavered Isis' mood. She couldn't careless whomever the headmaster might bring with them as long as she gets to be outside Hogwarts as it was so suffocating. Besides, Remus Lupin is more than fine to Isis. The first time she saw him she knew their chaperone wouldn't really mind them that much. And for her, he was just fine, nice man, really. He never much bothered Isis.

"The headmaster thinks it is a risk to just allow you by yourselves at Hogsmeade. When it is less populated." Lupin said. That day he wore one of his most decent clothes, just for the sake of not giving away his condition. It was near full moon, just a week away.

"It was a good thing it was you who volunteered. Thanks by the way, Mr. Lupin. Erm…" Isis began.

"Remus." Lupin continued, "It wasn't such of a big thing. I was fancying a stroll by Hogsmeade today too."

"Right. We won't take long." Isis assured their guard. Goal for that day… _Lets see… Purchasing gifts for Marissa, Meilyn, Joshua, Jacob, Chris, Reed, Mommy and Daddy, my Professors at A.W.W.I. and at Hogwarts, oh, Harry and the others as well… Blaise, Hannah, Justin, hmmm… My what a long list._ Isis smiled to herself, even if that means decreasing gold from her own vault, it was okay. At least she gets the time away from Hogwarts; rumors kept on nagging her, if that was possible.

"So where do we start?" Isis said. She glanced around, not really that familiar with her surroundings. She turned to Draco, knowing full well he'd have memorized Hogsmeade back and forth. Behind them, Remus Lupin had that amused look on his face when Draco groaned and said:

"Oh alright, follow me. Gods, this'll be a long, long day."

------------------------------

"Why… I didn't know we'd be finished by sunset." Isis said breezily, her wand held out. They had just finished purchasing the last gifts from her lists. Having secretly bought one for Remus Lupin, for gratitude because of his patience. Isis was a shopaholic, she admit and it never really seized to amaze her that every once in a while Remus Lupin would just chuckle at seeing Draco go through such predicament as shopping.

"Does that mean were finally finished?" Draco asked. _He must've thought I just had a short list._ Isis thought to herself. _Poor guy. Must get to work on that broom when we get back. _

"I thought you love to shop, Draco?" Isis asked.

"Well, that's when _I'm_ the one buying." Draco corrected her.

"We must hurry. It's almost night." Lupin informed them. They made their way at the Hogsmeade Train Station and back up to Hogwarts. "_Merlin_, Albus will surely have my neck now. If I didn't take these kids back soon…" Isis has the privilege of hearing their companion mutter despairingly to himself as they made their way to the Hogwarts gates. _He'll love it. Good thing I took notice of what he's wearing._ Isis thought to herself. _Those robes are way out of date and besides… He could use a date._ She smiled to herself. She wasn't much of a matchmaker and such a meddlesome person. But maybe… just maybe, she could help him.

Just as when they were on the threshold and when she felt Hogwarts' wards, something caught her eyes. _I'm gonna make sure I get to talk to Harry when I return._ Isis noted to herself.

------------------------------

"That Remus Lupin is nice, isn't he?" Isis said to Draco as they sat down in front of the fireplace at the Slytherin Common Room. Quite a handful of the students were left at Hogwarts for some went home to their families for Christmas.

"Yeah, just as long as he don't smile with fangs glinting for all the world to see." Draco retorted. "Hmp, gave me B+ with my test with him back at Third Year."

"He was a teacher here? What did he teach?" Isis asked. _How come he didn't stay long? _

"Well, Professor Snape's quite angry with a certain Boggart incident and well, the happenings that same year that he let it slip of his identity."

"Which is?"

"But-didn't you know? He's a werewolf. I was wondering why were you so nice to that man…" Draco continued, seeing as Isis' face fell for a moment. "Need not mind that anymore, hopefully we don't get to see his face again. The Defense Against the Dark Arts post is rumored to be jinxed. Didn't anybody tell you that? Well, it was jinxed since Potter came, really. First it was Quirrell who died, never lost anything really, he just kept on stuttering that I couldn't understand what he was trying to say. Then there's Lockhart who lost his memory, but, compared to me, he's much more self-centered. Then there's Lupin. I don't really know if he quit or was sacked. Well maybe sacked, seeing as everyone knows he's a werewolf. Then there's Moody, and I _abhor_ him. I don't really know why he quit but it's completely fine with me. So last year, it was Umbridge but I guess she can't stay either. Too bad, she made a great Headmistress compare to that Dumbledore."

"Hmm…" Isis narrowed her eyes. She can't really seem to know how come so many things happened so fast. _I never liked werewolves but… Remus Lupin wasn't so bad. _She tried to avert their conversation. And Quidditch was the first thing that appeared to her mind. "Anyways… I didn't get to watch your match with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, what happened?"

"Ah, won those, of course. Why weren't you there?" Draco asked.

"You didn't mention you were the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. I wasn't really much of a Quidditch fan so, I just erm… went to get some stuff finished." Isis replied with less enthusiasm than before. "But I see you're gonna go against Harry? When's your match?"

"Oh, Potter. Can't wait really. It's next year, maybe mid-January." Draco's eyes glinted in the most manic way Isis has ever seen. _Just like Joshua and Reed. Boys can't help but be stuck with Quidditch._ "How's my broomstick anyways?"

"Can't wait, can't you? Might as well have it a try. The blue sparks are almost out, the last time I checked on it."

"Wait a minute… What did you put on it?"

------------------------------

**Draco's POV**

"What sort of charms did you put on this, Isis?" Draco said as he clambered back down. His first try at the improved broom and Draco felt as though he need not buy a Firebolt anymore. _Bloody fantastic! What could she possibly have done to it_? "I can't possibly imagine any charms at all to put to this."

"That's classified." Isis smiled. _Always has a secret to hide eh? Oh well. At least this thing could help me beat Pothead._ She stood there, in muggle outfit no less, but Draco couldn't careless what she wore. It doesn't affect the fact that Isis was naturally beautiful. _Especially when it's Christmas. Heavens, my hands are itching to wipe those snows away._

"Have you ridden a broom before?" Draco asked, a small grin fighting its way across his face. He climbed back to his broom. "Come on, try it."

"Oh no, if you must know I hate heights. I prefer my feet stuck to the ground, thank you very much." Isis dismissively said and sat back down at the Quidditch stands. "I'd rather watch you fly and not break my neck."

"Come on, Isis. Never? Just once!" Draco persisted.

"You know, anytime soon there'd be a snow blizzard and believe me I'm not keen to be trapped on one." Isis took out her wand and started to conjure flowers out of nowhere.

"Don't just sprout flowers, come on! Once. I'll never bug you again." With that Draco took his feet off the ground and caught hold of Isis arm. With a surprised squeak, Draco hoisted Isis behind him on his broomstick. "And off we go!"

Isis could've hexed Draco if it wasn't for the fact that she has her arms tight around Draco's waist, her eyes closed. "Put me back down, Draco. Now!"

"No. Just once. I can not believe you would not want to enjoy flying." Draco had that smirk on his face again. He had never thought of tricking Isis into flying but the snow gave him inspiration. Seeing Isis' hair littered with snow, its black strands tainted with cold white gave Draco a sudden urge to grab hold of her. And what best excuse than to frighten a girl into flying?

"Once we get back on the ground I'll hex you until you can't walk!" Isis shouted from behind him, shivering with fright. "I'm never ever going to help you with this thing again, you hear me? No, I'm just sticking to giving you a book and that's it!"

"A fixation with books too? This is just how a Malfoy thanks someone. You should be honored that I take you with me now." Draco said. He leaned forward and off they went, flying towards the towers of Hogwarts. He could just hear Isis' surprised scream, or was it laughter?

Isis was laughing. "Oh yes, Malfoy. You frighten me but I tell you, when we get back down…"

"I know, I know. Just enjoy the flight, will you?" It was snowing lightly as they sped through the air. It whipped through their hair and Draco could just imagine those black curls gliding with it. _Damn that hair. There's something about her hair that's…_They sped towards the highest tower and then over the Forbidden Forest. "You know, I've never flown with anyone before."

"Maybe that's because they don't really want to suffer traumas from flying?" Isis' voice was far from frantic. "Maybe they really didn't want to die yet?"

"Oh come on, Isis. Enjoy the flight." Draco sat up, making Isis do this as well and halted his broom into a stop in the middle of the air, just above an enclosure. "Now, relax. Maybe you're too stressed and too preoccupied that's why you always lost track of time."

"I'm always busy but I never lost track of time. Can we just go back?" Isis pleaded. She glanced behind them, at the now snow-covered Hogwarts castle.

"Fine. Hold on tight." Isis obliged. Draco jerked his broom around and they sped their way back towards the Quidditch Pitch.

------------------------------

_Too bad it's almost dark._ Draco thought as he and Isis made their way up the stairs towards the Great Hall. Nevertheless it didn't quench Draco's happiness. He didn't know why but spending time with his _friend… Not shielding anything and just being _himself, though a bit overly sarcastic and silly at the same time, he didn't bother it much. _Not going home this Christmas seems worth it after all. _He grinned to himself, as he was gazing at Isis. She told him that she had a nagging feeling that her parents will be at the castle anytime this day.

_Isis is right. They're here._ Draco thought. Alexandra and Eric Black stood at the front door of the Great Hall, clutching their winter coat towards themselves as snow blizzard started to spread over Hogwarts grounds. Draco looked at Isis' muggle parents and was surprised that he didn't feel anything unpleasant towards them at all. On the other hand, he felt even _happier_ when he heard Isis shout with such happiness in her voice when she saw her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Isis shouted with delight. Draco glanced beside him and saw Isis' face had lit up into one of the most wonderful smile he had ever seen of her. Her eyes seemed to have doubled its warmth when Draco looked into them. But it wasn't for long that he lost sight of the warmth as Isis had run towards her parents.

"Oh, goodness. I _miss_ you both! I'm so happy you're here!" Isis cried out. Draco could hear her voice eliciting the truth. "Sorry if I didn't write soon enough! I was so preoccupied and so…"

Alexandra Lawrence-Black brought her daughter into her arms and hugged her with such fervor before Isis had the chance to finish her apology. "Aww. We missed you too, Darling." _Now I know where Isis' voice came from._ Draco thought to himself.

Isis' father, Eric Black, placed a hand to his daughter's shoulders and Isis looked up from her mother's arms and instinctively hugged her father with the same love and yearning. They stood there with smile apparent on their faces even Draco, who was standing far away, could just see.

It was all foreign to Draco's sight. He had never been like that to his parents. They had never been like that to him. The closest thing to warmth that he had received was from his mother. And it was a moment's hug when he was just a child and Lucius Malfoy had been furious at Draco for breaking one of the Malfoy heirlooms.

Draco took away his gaze from the family rejoicing and stared at the scenery by the window. He walked towards it and sighed. _What has happened to me?_ Draco didn't know what he was feeling but whatever it is, he didn't like it.

He felt lonely. He felt unloved. He never thought he'd feel this way, miss his parents. Not once.

------------------------------

**Isis' POV**

"Daddy… I'm so sorry!" Isis apologized again. She smiled to her parents. "I'm so glad you agreed to stay here for Christmas! This is just great!"

"Well… Your Headmaster had been so kind to provide us transportation, really. Do you know this man-Remus Lupin?" Her mother asked. "He asked me to tell you that he was extremely grateful with your gift."

"Oh! He received it already?" Isis smiled. "He accompanied me and-Oh! That reminds me… Mommy, Daddy, I would like you to meet my first friend here at Hogwarts. Dra-" But all that met Isis was an empty hall. Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be found. "But… Draco was just with me here a while ago."

Isis frowned. _Where is he? _

------------------------------

Isis spent most of the evening with her parents. She was supposed to be happy as because she has her whole family with her plus, she got to spend her first and _maybe_ last ever Christmas at Hogwarts. But why wasn't she? They had sat down in front of the fireplace of the common room where her parents are staying at Hogwarts, which were almost right next to the Gryffindor House. _Maybe he's in the common room already. Yeah, wrapping some presents…_Isis looked out to the window, staring dismissively at the Forbidden Forest recalling their flight earlier that day. _Yes, that would be it. It's Christmas tomorrow, after all._

On their way, Isis got to introduce her parents to her Gryffindor friends-Ron, Hermione and Harry respectively. They were spending their Christmas here at Hogwarts for Hermione's parents were still in France (_They said it was okay for me to stay here and well, they'd be happy together for themselves once in a while at Dijon, and maybe spend some times in Paris…_ -Hermione) and Ron's family is currently staying at Fleur Delacour's family. (_Should as well bloody inform me as to where they were all bloody going! I tell you, Fred and George bloody told them in purpose that I'd rather…_ -Ron). Once in a while, her father would just completely stare at Harry with awe that it was rather unusual for her father to. (_Nice to finally meet you err-Mr. Black. _-Harry). Isis never minded it though. A few greetings from both parties, the Black family had settled themselves at the Common Room where Isis' parents stayed. The house-elves had the courage of showing up and providing them a rather scrumptious dinner and Dobby the house-elf was absolutely ecstatic to have served Isis' parents. After dinner, they had finally settled themselves and began to talk.

"How was school, Isis?" her mother started. "Oh, and of course, we understand, don't apologize, we've had enough about those, really."

Isis smiled. Her mother was more understanding than her father. "Well… My grades are improving, that's good news. I'm sorry if I got you worried with uhm… What exactly did Professor Dumbledore wrote to you?"

"He just mentioned you had a breakdown. And I know, you never ever had any breakdown." Her father started on that one. He had his eyes directly to his daughter, as if wanting to find out _exactly_ what had happened and how it happened.

_Uh-oh…_ "Well, we had a duel and you see… there." Isis was not one to lie to her parents, ever. She had tried that once, when her friends had attempted to drink up some Vladrag's Vodkas. Her father wasn't pleased to say the least, even though Isis still has her head in a completely normal _still sober_ condition.

"Come to think of it, Clemence wrote to me and said Joshua has taken the post of Defense here, am I right?" Isis' father continued. He raised his eyebrows as if expecting _something_ out of this.

"Uhm… well, yes. Joshua, you know him…" Isis laughed, and rather nervously. _Great. I thought daddy was just going to let this one pass…_

"I should've known. He's rather keen on doing things like that. He'd better be like his brother Reed. It was a relief Jacob didn't follow him here. Have you received any letter from them yet?" _Uhm… No. Not this one again._ Isis did not once permit her eyes to roll out of annoyance to her father. Joshua wasn't really much on the good side of Isis' father. Either was Jacob. Always on the _list_. And that _list_ isn't what you wanted to be.

"No, not really. I didn't even have a letter from Marissa or even Meilyn. Why is that?" Isis asked. It was then that she realized that she really miss her friends at A.W.W.I. and will be writing them letters each for Christmas. _That would be nice…_ Isis thought.

"They've been busy as well. Your headmistress had given them permission to use nonverbal spells outside class, an experiment if you will, and as a prefect well… let's say Meilyn might as well need Marissa's help." Isis gave her mother a rather inquiring look before her mother continued. "Well you know Clemence. Ever since she retired from work, she was rather into her sons' lives. Even her sons' friends' lives as well. She has rather keen eyes on Meilyn, if I say so myself."

Isis smiled on this one. What Meilyn doesn't know was that, ever since the day they came to A.W.W.I., Joshua had admired her. And _everyone_ knows that, especially Joshua's mother. It brought Isis and her friends into laughing hysterics when Joshua started to go all _gentleman-like_ when talking to Meilyn and then after that… well, he was whooping and jumping in joy, all by himself.

"Mum… I was just wondering… When I was younger… When you gave me Hermes… how exactly did he… die?" Isis asked rather quietly. She bit her lower lip out of apprehension, old habits die hard it may seem. She wasn't really keen on pouring cold water that time but she couldn't just wait. Instantly, the mood of the room changed, tense almost tangible. Isis saw her mother instantly close her eyes when she heard the word _Hermes_ and her father shifted his seat.

"Tell me what happened… to him, will you?" Isis asked, looking hopefully to the worried faces of her parents. "I promise I won't… run away. I'm not a like that from before anymore, I can handle whatever it is."

"But Isis-" Her mother started.

"No mum. Please, just tell me. Because…" Isis hesitated. _Come on, if you want to end all of those nightmares, you better start asking. Otherwise your curiosity would eat you up._ Isis said to herself. "Because when I stayed at the hospital wing, I had a nightmare and I don't really know if it really happened because… I've never had any… I can't remember what exactly happened then. Can you…?"

"I think it's best if we… Leave that for tomorrow." Isis' mother was not one for this type of conversation. Last time that they had one of this, Isis left home. And Isis never liked what happened to her before Headmistress Galadriel Montgomery found her lying limp in front of the A.W.W.I. front doors.

------------------------------

_"Isis… you're very special, okay? More special than your classmates." Isis' mother stepped in front of Isis, who was at lost of what had happened. Her mother was so worried at her state, it may seem. She cannot possibly remove the image that had flashed right before her daughter's eyes. A black dog lying in front of Isis, gasping for breath and she can't seem to control the pair of hands that seemed to have emitted blue sparks towards the struggling dog, her own hands. _

_"Mommy,_ please… _Please believe me. I didn't do it! Don't tell me I'm so special because…" _

"Because you killed Meilyn's dog, Snuggles? Isis, hear me out. You've got extraordinary powers your classmates can scarcely imagine, your professors can scarcely comprehend. And…"

"But, how? I mean…I lost control! I wanted to restrain myself but-How? I didn't mean to hurt him or anyone for that matter. At all!"

"Isis… You cannot possibly control yourself. That is why you were kept here at Asian. And… Madame Galadriel had already informed us that you will be staying in a special… institute."

"She's gonna lock me up again? And you're allowing her to lock me up? I won't let you! I'd rather…" Isis stood up wand at hand. "I'm sorry. Mommy. Please tell Daddy that I'm just… so fed up _with you people treating me like a child. Well, I'm_ not. _And I'm going to prove it." _

With that Isis left. She was gone missing for almost a month when the first year students had informed Madame Galadriel of her form suddenly appearing out of thin air in the front doors of the Asian school. The only thing they heard from Isis when she was staying at the hospital wing was the words: Vampires, sacrifice, killings and lastly, Werewolves.

------------------------------

It still gave Isis the worst shivers when she recalled her days away from home. She had known that Vampires and Werewolves were enemies since the beginning but having seen it from the sacrifice's point of view… She never really knew how she had managed to escape from that hellhole.

"Alright. Tomorrow. Professor Dumbledore says he couldn't be with you for the time being to welcome you here but he may see you at the Christmas feast tomorrow night." Isis regained her smile. Unbeknownst to her, her parents sighed with relief. The sooner they meet with Professor Dumbledore, the better. "Maybe tomorrow we can go around the castle and I get to introduce you to my housemates?"

"Surely, darling. But for now, I think we better get some rest. It's almost 9:30 and you cannot stop me from following your bedtime." Isis' mother smiled fondly. Finally, Isis showed some familiar gestures, such as groaning every time she is reminded of her bedtime. "Would you like a bed time story with that?"

"Mummy! I'm fine okay? I'm gonna meet you guys tomorrow. Daddy?" Isis asked her father, who was more comfortable to just hearing his family converse rather than joining in the conversation.

"Rest, Isis." Her father gave his loving smiles and after they gave their goodnights and hugs, Isis made her way out of the Common Room. Isis sighed in relief as she made her way down the stairs just passing by a rather tipsy portrait of a fat lady in pink robes.

"Young lady, this time of night, you should be in you common room!"

"I'll be on my way, thank you very much." Isis said dismissively and descended one of the tricky stairs. Not before she reached the dungeons did she hear voices from one of the tapestries…

"Harry, please. Don't do it! For goodness sake, just calm yourself." It was Hermione's voice, for sure.

"Did you at least _look_ at his eyes? I _swear_, I think I _saw_ Sirius in them! I-"

"Whose eyes? What do you mean-"

"Mr. Black's! Isis' father's eyes! Just like Sirius' eyes! I _can't_ believe _you_ didn't notice!" Harry's voice was angry and frantic at the same time. Isis frowned at this. _Who's Sirius? And why is Harry so put off by this?_

"Come on, Harry. Let's just go back, we can just go to Dumbledore tomorrow. It's almost curfew!" Hermione's voice grew nearer. The tapestry was swept aside by Hermione and they came face to face with a rather accusing look from Isis.

"Oh… err-Isis, we didn't know you were there." Hermione said after a rather long pause.

"Who's Sirius? What does he have to do with my father?"

"Sirius Black. He's my Godfather. A pureblood from the Noble and Ancient House of Blacks." Harry's voice sounded dead, cold and remote. Harry has his head lowered never wishing to see Isis' inquiring stare. "Sorry if you were at all… Offended but…"

"It's okay." Isis said. "I assure you that both my parents is as muggle as possible and therefore we aren't relatives of your Godfather nor are we in any contact with him."

"He's dead." Harry's remote voice said again and this time, he looked up. "I'm really, really sorry. Isis… I didn't mean to be so… Like this. I haven't accepted his death until, well… When Professor Dumbledore mentioned your name I thought…"

Isis sighed. How could she possibly be angry at those lonely emerald eyes? Even though tears were absent in those green orbs, loneliness and misery was tangible. Even Harry's voice showed that much already. "Harry… It's… I told you I don't mind…"

"Well I guess that should sort things out… We better get back to our dormitories, Filch might caught us this late here." Hermione spoke up again after another pause. "Goodnight, Isis."

"Goodnight guys." Isis said. She was at lost. She had never seen anyone so lonely as Harry before. She made her way to the Slytherin House with so much in her mind.

------------------------------

**_Draco's POV_**

_She seems at peace…_ Draco had observed Isis' expressions as she and her family made their way towards the other side of the castle. That was the last time that Draco had seen her and it was past nine, Isis hadn't return yet. Still, he had settled himself at their usual seats near the fireplace, waiting for Isis to return because frankly, he wasn't sleepy at all and the house-elves had done their job wrapping presents for him. He wasn't really into dinner that time so he just spend the earlier part of the evening thinking…

_When did this all started?_ Draco thought. _I never thought I'd have such an attachment to a… mudblood-no-a muggleborn._ Draco squinted his eyes shut and massaged his forehead. Everything happened in such a swift way that he wasn't aware that Isis' mere presence was making him dependable to her and little by little, he was almost quite familiar and accustomed to her presence it was like a daily routine. _How did that happen?_ Draco had been completely annoyed by the fact that he was loosing his normal self just because he preferred Isis' company than his usual entourage, namely Crabbe and Goyle. _At least Isis is much more of a conversationalist than those dim-witted lumps._ Draco continued to stare at the fire thinking… always thinking. What did Isis have that others didn't? How did she earn Draco's… trust? As if Draco has the ability to trust anyone at all. _At least I wasn't Marked yet… Or the Dark Lord will just laugh at me and… Thank Salazar that father is still locked up in Azkaban or else he'd…_ Draco was at lost. How can he have let himself be so vulnerable at this muggleborn?

_I don't know if she's really a Muggleborn to start with. Maybe she wasn't. Why else was she allowed to be sorted to Slytherin? Salazar Slytherin had solely picked his students to be Pureblooded or to be… What if she was a descendant of Slytherin? But that's impossible. The Dark Lord is the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin._ Draco's musings got to the point that it hasn't got one thing to formulate to justify his curiosity. _I haven't really asked Isis what is it they do at A.W.W.I. at all…_

Just then, Draco heard the door open and in came Isis, her face showing every bit of total exhaustion and bottled-up curiosity and misery, if that was what he was really seeing.

"What's the matter?" Draco started, looking up straight to Isis, _potentially_ problematic face.

"I-you're still awake?" Isis was taken by surprise by that fact, so it may seems.

"Yes, seeing as I am not sleeping here." Draco said and relaxed a bit. _She must be just tired…_

"Draco, I'm… I'm so sorry if I left you behind when my parents came." Isis walked straight towards her usual seat just across Draco and leaned back at the soft, comfortable sofa. She sighed and obliged herself continue. Draco wasn't one to acknowledge this kind of apologies at all. Ignorance of his presence was understandable to him, if it favored him, that is. "I… where were you anyways? Why did you leave me there? I've wanted to introduce you to my parents, you know."

"Isis, are you really a muggleborn?" Draco said out of curiosity. His gaze shifted towards the flames that was fighting the coldness the snow blizzard was giving off.

"What do you mean-I… well, that's what my parents said." Isis admitted. She sat straight up and stared at the blazing flames. "My mother… She told me she was a Squib. I don't know if my father as well because there was one time I saw him with a wand, but I guess I was wrong, I was just five years old back then, how could that have been a wand?" Isis giggled nervously. _She's hiding something._ "Why are you asking me this?" She sighed with defeat and looked back up. She gazed into Draco's cold steel gray eyes and Draco was terribly unnerved by what he saw, he never would have thought those chocolate brown eyes could ever rival coldness against his own. "Why are you asking me things that I myself have been asking them… for my whole life?"

"What exactly does that mean…" Draco couldn't take his eyes away from hers. Thinking that if her let go, he'd never see those heartbreaking eyes again. "I'm sorry, Isis. I didn't mean to ask you those things… It wasn't my business at all."

Uncomfortable silence lingered between them. They sat there, never breaking their gaze at each other's eyes until finally, it was Isis who broke. "It wasn't… Don't be sorry Draco."

"Yeah, I know… And Malfoys don't apologize." Draco smirked. He gazed back at the flames again fearing another glimpse at those brown orbs that made him so infuriatingly vulnerable.

"You know, since you came here, I wasn't supposed to _be with_ you at all. I was, however, _supposed_ to pester you until you cry out in agony. I was _supposed_ to be the _bane_ of your very existence because, as every Slytherin had said, you're a _bloody_ mudblood. No offense but… It's true. My father and mother brought me here, _a Malfoy_. A Malfoy _never_ associates with any muggles, mudbloods, or half bloods that associates themselves _with_ mudbloods. You perfectly fit in _any_ of those. If I had known better, Pansy and the others might as well ridicule me for who I have been with this term. However, they didn't. They are still frightened by me, it may seem. Because _I am a Malfoy. _" Draco sighed. He didn't dare look up at Isis but he could perfectly guess that Isis was listening intently. _Damn, I must be out of my mind…_

"But how was I to deny you? I don't even know how all of these came about. I have been so used to your company and I don't even bloody know it. You don't even know _half_ of who I really am. Come to think of it, so do I. I don't even know _who you really are_. That's why I'm asking you. I would even dare say that whatever it is that is happening to me that made me completely attached to you, was it completely worth than being who I really am?" Another long, tense pause.

"Was it worth it?" Isis' voice asked, and Draco fought the urge of looking at her again, aware that her voice was in danger of trembling. "Was being with me worth all of the trouble?"

"I don't know. But I just-_felt_ so at ease. Being with you I felt that I could just be myself, but how could I be _myself_? A Malfoy and be with you? Ironic, I tell you." Draco paused by sensing, as Isis seemed to have wanted to hear something more, he continued. "Mind you… I liked spending time with you and when I'm not, my very _disposition_ always condemn me because I have let my defenses down. I have made myself so _accustomed_ and so _vulnerable_. And how can a Malfoy be so _damnably vulnerable_ to a… _Muggleborn_?" _Damn, damn, damn. _

"If… it wasn't worth it, you don't need to trouble yourself." Isis voice was completely different now. Draco looked up and could see that he had just added misery to her. It was unbelievable to think that a Malfoy really has the impeccable ability to put misery in anyone's life. "Thank you for being such a wonderful friend here at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. I might see you again until the end of the term but don't trouble yourself further. Goodnight."

Draco was once again gazing at those excruciatingly miserable brown eyes. It was as if he really didn't want her to leave, after all that he had said. Confessed more like it. _Don't let her leave you git! _He told himself but as he was about to speak again, Isis stood up and left. The last thing Draco saw as he glanced at her retrieving form was her face drenched with tears, which was dangerously warning to fall from her eyes from the very beginning Draco told what he… _Felt? _

------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Aww… poor Draco. Is he too OC? Please… Please let me know. Ok? And come to think of it, what would you wish for poor Draco? He's really-err-lonely this Christmas because of lack of parents. Much like yours truly, heh.

**To… (Finally I get the time to reply at some reviews!)**

mysticsky: yeah can't believe i'd just right this fic but well, keep those reviews coming i'll keep on posting!

rocker-chic-at-heart: nice nick... by the way, did you receive the file for chap 5?

Vulcan-rabbit: no-uh, not gonna tell much about the teacher. well.. maybe after chap 11 or 12, eh?

SheSaysWhaa: yeah me too, i really love this thing, haha

sss: ss?

sarah: thanks

Dazze: HEY! thanks for convincing me to just stick with this fanfic. haha, oh and thank god, it's just minor writer's block again.


	12. Through the Memory Lane

**We Held Hands  
**

**  
12  
**

**  
Through the Memory Lane**

------------------------------**  
**

_**Previously…**_

"If… it wasn't worth it, you don't need to trouble yourself." Isis voice was completely different now. Draco looked up and could see that he had just added misery to her. It was unbelievable to think that a Malfoy really has the impeccable ability to put misery in anyone's life. "Thank you for being such a wonderful friend here at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. I might see you again until the end of the term but don't trouble yourself further. Goodnight."

Draco was once again gazing at those excruciatingly miserable brown eyes. It was as if he really didn't want her to leave, after all that he had said. Confessed more like it. _Don't let her leave you git! _He told himself but as he was about to speak again, Isis stood up and left. The last thing Draco saw as he glanced at her retrieving form was her face drenched with tears, which was dangerously warning to fall from her eyes from the very beginning Draco told what he… _Felt?_

------------------------------

Isis' POV 

'_But how was I to deny you? I don't even know how all of these came about…'_

_I've heard this before… But when…? _

'_How can you deny me of just being with you, let alone just see you? Where were you?'_

_When did I hear all of these…? How come I haven't?_

'…my very disposition always condemn me because I have let my defenses down. I have made myself so accustomed and so vulnerable…'

_Draco… right. That was just a while ago, wasn't it?_

'_I have let my defenses down… How was I to know if you weren't betraying me at all? How was I to know if being with you is worth the risk of all that is around us?'_

_Wait… Draco didn't say that…Did he?_

'_How dare you betray me? I will not take this condition nor will I accept your reason! I will never let you go and you cannot make me! You know as well as I do that your powers will remain dormant and that's that.'_

_How… Wait a minu—_

Isis woke with a start. It had felt to her like she was being _forcefully _pulled out form that dark abyss of a dream. She squinted her eyes because once she had opened them; it met a shocking dazzle of a lighted wand.

"Isis… Are you alright?" Somewhere from the back of her mind, she heard a concerning voice.

"Blaise? Is that you—" Isis began to sit up and look around just as she had registered that she was lying at floor of the girl's dormitory a searing pain shot through her head. "Agh!" She clutched her hand and she was about to pull her hair out of miserable pain when Blaise's hand wound its way to her possessed hands.

"No…" Blaise's calm voice seemed to have given Isis' sanity back. "Isis, what happened to you? I met Pansy just a while ago and she had that satisfied smug face on her so I went here. I found you… well, you _were _crying." Blaise's strong and concerned eyes lingered for a bit at Isis' but not before Isis had closed her eyes and took some deep breath.

"I… don't know, really. I never really knew what had happened after last night…" Isis' face darkened. The image of Draco's cold eyes flashed to her mind and she winced, somehow, seeing it from inside her mind gave her pain, she doesn't even know why.

"You and Draco fought, didn't you?" Blaise's voice didn't hide much.

"How did you—"

"I saw the wreck that he made at the dormitory and every time we'd dare approach him, he'd threaten us with a curse. So far, only Crabbe and Goyle seemed to have foolishly disregarded his threat and got themselves landed at the hospital wing…" Blaise's voice was a deep foreboding. He offered his hand to Isis and she took it, hoisting herself up and steady.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Was all that Blaise said and that was about it before the long, tense silence.

"I… what time is it?" Isis started, knowing very well that it was Christmas Day, never felt so crestfallen.

"Just three minutes past seven. Almost everyone left. Only some Slytherin sixth and seventh year stayed. Would you like to go to breakfast or…?" Blaise's voice was almost steady now but was cautious. But Isis noticed this.

"Blaise… thank you so much for the concern…" Isis thought for a moment. "Would you like to come with me and meet Mummy and Daddy?" Seeing as she might as well keep her mind off of Draco as much as possible, she offered this to her friend, which he took with quite a shock.

"I—err—sure." Blaise abruptly said. "I mean, if your parents wouldn't mind…"

"No, they really wouldn't. Plus, I told them I'd introduce some of my friends, and you're one of them, am I right?" Isis gave Blaise a rather gentle smile, one Blaise had rarely seen from her.

"Oh, okay."

"Just wait for me at the common room okay? I'd be just a minute to freshen up… Please…" Isis' voice pained a bit at the end and the gentle smile seemed to have vanished instantly. Isis' saw Blaise eyes had darkened at that point. "Please, don't mention anything about… this, will you Blaise?"

"Just for you, I won't." Came in the firm voice of Blaise. He nodded and slowly made his way out of the dormitory and to the Common Room. Hearing the click of the door shut, Isis slowly walked towards her own bed and slumped back down. She sighed in exhaustion. _Why are all of these happening to me?_ She closed her eyes and dug deep inside her mind the words she had just encountered in her dreams.

'I have made myself so accustomed and so vulnerable…' 

'How was I to know if you weren't betraying me at all? How was I to know if being with you is worth the risk of all that is around us?'

I didn't remember Draco ever telling me that. Isis thought.

"But who said that to me?" She muttered to herself. She opened her eyes and sat back up. She looked all around the dormitory and towards her bedside table. Everything was in order. No one dared mess with Isis even though she was known to be an undeserving Slytherin. This was either because of Malfoy or because it is now a general knowledge at school that she was highly gifted at non-verbal powerful spells.

She trudged her way towards the bathroom with some fresh clothes in hand. She looked at the wide mirror and saw that she had gained much eye bags than usual. Had Blaise noticed this? I surely hope not…She opened the faucet and splashed cold tap water to her pale face. It was unnervingly unusual for she wasn't that fair colored. She looked… pale. She shivered as cold-water beads dribbled down her neck. After using some concealing spells, quarter of a minute early, she was out into the dormitory. She spotted Blaise gazing into the open fire at the fireplace, deep in thought.

"Hey…" Isis began as she made her way towards where Blaise sat. "Come on. They would've been awake by now."

Blaise stood up and with a nod, he said. "Right."

They made their way silently towards the other side of the castle. It rather agreed with Isis, it was enough for Draco asking her questions she haven't really known the answers to herself, let along Blaise ask.

They took a halt in front of a painting. "Violet's the name, and happy Christmas to you!" She said.

"You too, Merry Christmas, Santa Claus." Isis replied.

"Indeed." Violet nodded and the portrait swung open to reveal a modest common room, fit for Hogwarts visitors.

"Santa Claus? I think I've heard of those words before…" Blaise started.

"You have?" Isis asked, as she walked towards the threshold and into the room, her parents were nowhere inside. Asleep. She thought.

"Well, yes. Isn't he that fat guy who gives muggle children gifts?" Blaise inquired.

"Why yes. He's a wizard." Isis smiled. Her smile further widened upon the look on Blaise's face.

"He is a—! A wizard? But how can he live that long? Is he immortal?"

"No, his family had lived up to the tradition of giving good muggle children gifts for the last centuries…" Isis informed him. "You haven't taken Muggle Studies, have you?"

They both sat down at a large sofa, waiting for Isis' parents.

"Erm… no. My mother wouldn't allow me." Blaise said. He sat back down; uncomfortable it may seem as to where this conversation might lead.

"But, how about your father?" Isis said.

"Which one?" There was a quick bite of anger at that one, Isis felt.

"Blaise… what do you mean…?"

"My mother… See, she had far too many husbands." Blaise dismissively said. Isis never really saw this part of him. Even though Blaise Zabini is a Slytherin, he wasn't as bad as the others, in fact, if it wasn't because of the Slytheirn symbol, some would've mistaken him for a witty Ravenclaw.

"What--?"

"Later." Blaise's voice shifted.

"Oh, okay." Isis muttered and cast her eyes down. It was new to her, this side of Blaise; she was quite accustomed to the nice, caring one.

"Isis… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap—" But as Blaise was about to complete his apology did the door of the Common Room open.

"Why, Good morning, Miss Black, Mister Zabini." Albus Dumbledore said. "A very Merry Christmas to you! I was quite surprised that you have come here this early."

"Same to you, sir." Isis smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Sir." Blaise greeted, rather forcefully, nonetheless, the Headmaster smiled down at the two and took a single chintz chair conjured out of nowhere.

"Well, They'd wake any moment now, I expect. Meanwhile, do tell me how things went by last night, Miss Black, Isis." Dumbledore inquired.

Blaise's forehead creased, as if thinking that the Headmaster knew what has happened all along. "Oh, it went well, sir. Mummy and Daddy was very excited to go around the castle, are you sure they're quite alright to stay here?" Isis said, a tinge of apprehension in her voice.

"Why, yes, Isis. Definitely." Dumbledore continued. "Mister Zabini, how about you? Your mother had asked me as to why you wouldn't go home for this Christmas, you know."

"My mum and him can have all the time they want, sir." It was as if Blaise didn't want to be engaged in any conversation regarding his mother, at all.

Just as Isis was about to cover up the silence did her parents appeared and rescued everyone's day.

They had breakfast altogether and toured the castle. At first, Blaise was quite intimidated with Isis' father's behavior towards him. But after the assurance by Isis that Blaise is a complete gentleman and a trusted friend, did Isis' father smile towards Blaise. Isis had a fun morning with them but sensed a great apprehension ahead. She was scheduled to meet with Professor Dumbledore at lunch that day to talk about what has happened and what is happening to her. Either be it good or bad, I want to know. Isis was determined.

------------------------------

**Harry's POV**

_In an unknown faraway place_

_Two bodies took their place_

_One attempted to shine the light_

_The other saw it and too took its flight_

_They race each other back and forth_

_Unknown to each what has in store_

_But Fate has seen and tangled their path_

_Unexpectedly, they face each other's wrath_

_Now all was drawn to this forthcoming_

_The beginning of the end and the end of the beginning_

_Three stars aligned will conclude the start_

_As each role will soon play their part_

_Oh, beware the great chaos yonder_

_When the heavens gain the solstice of winter_

_For one never forgets the unfinished score_

_Of the unknown faraway place of yore_

_--The Prophecy of Aereia_

Harry had read this one for hundredth of time. It was a book Isis lent to Hermione just after they became friends. _Hermione said read this… But what could've been so important as to read this book?_

Once upon a time, there existed an enchanting place called Aereia. The people lived in harmony there under the leadership of Lord Cesar of the House of Heavens. Everyone was contented at Aereia and couldn't have asked for more, the way they lived at this place was as much of living in Eden.

Until the Dark came… Lord Cesar himself was caught defeated by the Nightmares the Dark seemed to have cast off towards the once peaceful Aereia… Just as all was doomed, the young Lady stepped up and claimed herself be a sacrifice for the cause of others.

'Let me surrender myself to you. In exchange, let the People of Aereia be free of your nightmares.' Said she, standing tall, raven haired, all brave and fair.

The Dark was completely bemused by her. 'You'd dare be brave and offer yourself to be forever asleep beholding Nightmares?' It asked.

'I dared to. For the People, for everyone. Let me sleep a thousand slumber; let me sleep an eternity of Darkness.

The Dark mystified by the gentle lady, had only asked her this…

'When winter doth came,

This I give to you, a bargain.

Free me from this gilded cage,

Crafted by your Master's rage.

Your People shall not suffer harm,

If you'd yoke out your charm.

So,

As the three stars rise from below,

They shall thwart me I know.

Then, I shall bestow my rage,

To those three stars of mage.

This is the bargain I give,

Your place shall peacefully live.'

Reluctant as the Lady was, she promised to herself that she'd thwart these creatures from reality to dreams, stop them from spreading their Nighmares. After an oath to herself, she struck the bargain and saved the people of Aereia. Never was it known of what happened to the fair lady. Her oath, of eradicating nightmares everywhere was fulfilled. Just as well as that it was known of Aereia, wherever it is, remains in complete Peace.

Harry flipped the next page, wondered what could've happened after that. That's an example of wizarding bedtime story? Harry thought. All that effort just to reassure a child that no nightmare would claim them, eh? Harry smiled inwardly, though sadly. He wondered if ever his mother had tucked him to bed and told him stories like these.

It was Christmas morning and the sun had just shine. Gryffindor Common Room received its warm shinning greeting while the Gryffindor students groaned the bright light that instantly made their eyes shut tight. Harry looked around; only a handful of Gryffindors had stayed at Hogwarts. He saw Dean's head lolling about his neck; the book he was reading had just fallen from his hand's grasp. Looking to the other side, Ron, who had just gotten up and ran down the stairs to greet Harry a happy Christmas, merrily snored back to sleep at the couch. Hermione on the other hand, as per usual, was totally focused on another book. She hadn't taken her eyes from it since she came down to the common room after Ron fell asleep on the couch. It was as if she was avoiding conversation at all to Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry began, unsure if it was the right timing to at least greet her a Happy Christmas.

"Yes?" Hermione's voice, irritated, spoke out, her head still covered by the thick tome. Note to self: never interrupt Hermione Granger when reading a very large book, Harry thought.

Harry sighed and made a go for it, "Happy Christmas, Hermione." He greeted her with both caution and sincere apology in his voice.

Hermione's features seemed to have softened and from behind the large volume did she reply, "You too, Harry. Happy Christmas."

"Hmmm… Firebolt, thanks…" Ron groaned in his sleep. Hermione peeked her head out of the book she was preoccupied and smiled.

"A bit excited with the Quidditch Finals, is he, Harry?" Hermione started. It was alright, she forgives me. Harry thought to himself.

"Ah, you could say that. Ron's been getting along fine, you know. He's been practicing at some point on weekends." Harry informed her as he flipped the book in his hands. "Hermione… Just out of curiosity of the many curiosity, what is the significance of reading this?" Harry held up the book.

"Don't you want to know all about Isis? Doesn't the things she endures intrigue you?" Hermione said. Her brown eyes with much concentration and concern at the same time. "She had been quite good to me and I guess, she could you some help… She's been using Concealing Charms…"

"Is she?" Harry's face showed shock. If I had known there'd be a way or a spell for concealment…Hermione may have probably read Harry's mind so she beat him to the idea, "Harry, Concealment is highly-advanced. It could drain you powers, it even depends on what you conceal and for how long will you conceal it." Hermione went on, "That' why I'm concerned. The way Isis carried herself last night… She has eye bags, Harry."

"What? We all have those, Hermione. You're forgetting we're studying here at Hogwarts." Harry said and closed the book.

"No, what I mean is, it's as if her eyes were about to literally pop out! Plus, there was a mark on her neck. It was colored in searing red. Haven't you even noticed that one?"

"Searing… Wait a minute. Did you know all along that she…"

"I know she and that woman who took her place when she and Malfoy was dueling is entirely the same. I know also that Isis has something to do with that book." Her gaze drawn to the book Harry closed. Of course, Harry noticed the uncanny features of the lady at the back, but is it quite a coincidence at all?

"When she lent it to me, she said it was a fun read but when I asked her about the likeness between her and that Lady, she just dismissively told me that it was simply a coincidence." Hermione sighed and finally closed the large tome. "I was about to ask her about how she manages to cast so many spells at once when Professor Snape interrupted." She let out a frustrated grunt. "You know, I was starting to think that maybe Professor McGonagall's right. I should really just take MediWitch course, Professor Snape's not been completely pleasant lately."

Harry snorted. "Come on, Hermione, since when was he really pleasant? I was had been asking you time and time again what came to your head when you accepted Apprenticeship with that slimy git."

"I meant he wasn't talking much." Hermione corrected Harry. "And he mentioned that we meet with Professor Dumbledore around lunch today, now that I remember."

Harry's face darkened. Finally, something's happening. "Did Snape told you about what could possibly have happened? Why Professor Dumbledore wanted us to meet him?"

"I don't know, really. He just said:" Hermione scrunched up her face and imitated the cold, deep, irritated voice of the Potions Master, " 'Miss Granger, as I so despise to have been a messenger, the Headmaster would like to see you, Potter and Weasley at his office. I don't know when but I should inform you anytime soon.' I tell you, if I wasn't so keen as to what it could possibly be, I couldn't have asked him when I was sorting out Third Year essays. And he was the one who got irritated!" Hermione huffed.

"Right, can't wait. I was wondering what has happened outside…" Harry's voice had somehow changed and Hermione looked at him sideways with a rather anxious look. "Remus hadn't been mentioning much, just that he was busy underground."

"Professor Dumbledore made him meet with those…" Hermione broke off but Harry knew whom Hermione was referring to: Werewolves.

"Yes, and I'm not happy in hearing that one. Neither is he when he realized he was the one needed and suitable for the guise." Harry continued. "Plus, I wanted to know how come it took me three owl posts before he could answer my letter the last time."

"Harry. Full moon, remember?"

"Yeah, it came and went. You know, when I mentioned Isis to him, he said that I should mind my own business." Harry scoffed, "I mean, I was just telling him of something here! The last one that gone me ticking was 'We have far too many bloody problem and as much as I want you to be informed, I think it is best that you know just what you need to know, no more, no less.' Can't have me knowing much, if that's what he meant."

"Well, we've been meddling too much. There hasn't been anything new to do, come to think of it. I was really wondering what has happened as well but…" Hermione sighed. "Could you give Remus a break, Harry? It is much better to have not heard of anything miserable outside. Would you want to have heard him or others in trouble, or worse, dead? I hope not. You've been expecting too much."

"Hermione, it's VOLDEMORT. I am expecting much more from him. He hasn't made any move at all. That's what's troubling me. If he's been silent all this time, he's up to something… that we won't like to even imagine. " Harry's fist closed and he could feel sin tearing beneath it. "I won't have anyone dead because of me, you know that."

"Harry, I wasn't implying about Si—"

"Then are you saying that I should mind my own business as well? You know I hate to be kept in the dark." Harry cut in. Knowing full well that Hermione was about to mention Sirius, he might as well set things straight. "I don't take the full blame of his death, if that's also what you mean. I just wanted to be informed and wanted to do something for all of us. Not just sitting here, all cooped up at school." Hermione has got nothing to say at that point. There was an absolute silence when…

"I heard that Harry Potter." Ginny's voice came in. "It's great to hear you don't blame yourself for Sirius' death but I don't like your tone with Hermione at all. You don't need to take it all out to her, you know. We all here want to do something but can't. You're not the only one." She had just come through the portrait and has been listening all along. "Dumbledore wants you in his office now." And with that, she went up the stairs and to the dormitories.

"I thought you said Dumbledore wants to meet us at lunch?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Maybe this cannot wait."

"Listen, Hermione… I don't mean to be rude or…"

"It's… okay Harry. I just, seeing you talk about those stuff with coldness unnerves me. I'm familiar with you shouting, you know." Hermione smiled.

Harry laughed and said: "But we can't have all of these people seeing me as the one Rita Skeeter said: raving mad."

"Yes well… Come one, let's wake Ron."

After listening to Ron's spectacular blurt of 'bloody hell!' the three of them made their way towards the Great Hall to get some light breakfast before heading towards Dumbledore's office.

"What exactly did he want us for?" Ron asked for the umpteenth time. He wasn't much of a morning person.

"We just don't know." Harry said. "I hope it's not that… Hey, who knows his password?"

"I do." Hermione said.

When they made it towards the stone gargoyle…

"Fire away…" Harry said.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Hermione said.

"Great, another Fred and George fan." Ron groaned. "I'll never hear the end of this."

The stone gargoyle moved up and they stepped up the rotating stairs. When Harry knocked on the door, the usual cheerful voice of the Headmaster was absent. It was replaced with a troubled voice of _'Come in'_. Harry frowned but nevertheless, he led his friends inside the circular room of the Headmaster.

"Please, have a sit. I have been waiting for you. I think it best start when all is present. This cannot wait, I'm afraid." Dumbledore said. He seemed to have been using much of his Pensieve as it was now situated at his desk as well. "I just hope…" the Headmaster murmured.

------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Third Quarter finals have now finished at our school and I'm still busy. Schoolwork gave me so much headache that my ideas for my fanfics are kind of scrambled up. I'm finding it hard to insert my fanfics into my schedule. But believe me, if I wasn't so much exhausted, I would surrender to my insomnia and just type away just to finish my fanfics.

Dazze: Hey! I finally posted this one. Can't wait to post the later chapters, you know? So, far the editing is less strenuous as per usual but I think I kind of been loose when I was editing this chapter. Too many plots exposed but… oh well.

To my Harry Potter Clanmates: Hey! Guys, if you're reading this, please leave a review will you? I would like to know what you guys think of this one because when I'm done with this fanfic, I'm gonna offer this to our site!

Guys, remember:

**WRITERS LOVE REVIEWS!**


	13. A Gift and a Curse

**We Held Hands**

**  
13**

**  
A Gift and a Curse**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Previously…_**

When they made it towards the stone gargoyle…

"Fire away…" Harry said.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Hermione said.

"Great, another Fred and George fan." Ron groaned. "I'll never hear the end of this."

The stone gargoyle moved up and they stepped up the rotating stairs. When Harry knocked on the door, the usual cheerful voice of the Headmaster was absent. It was replaced with a troubled voice of _'Come in'_. Harry frowned but nevertheless, he led his friends inside the circular room of the Headmaster.

"Please, have a sit. I have been waiting for you. I think it best start when all is present. This cannot wait, I'm afraid." Dumbledore said. He seemed to have been using much of his Pensieve as it was now situated at his desk as well. "I just hope…" the Headmaster murmured.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down and quite frankly, stared back up to the Headmaster's rather bothersome features. They hadn't seen him much for the past few weeks.

Hermione, the observer, saw that the usual twinkle from the headmaster's eyes seemed to have lessened every single day. Harry noticed how the recent events outside must've been severe for he had only seen Dumbledore show how much old he is as last time… _and that was when Sirius…_ Harry shook his head and surveyed the Headmaster's room. Fawkes was nowhere to be seen, _probably of to do some work for Dumbledore_, Harry thought. And he could just see the Pensieve's contents swirling about, obviously full of memories.

"If you could just, however, wait for Miss Black and Mister Malfoy…" Dumbledore held up his right hand, as Harry was about to comment something and continued, "Patience, Harry. You will know more in no time… _Sally_."

There was a soft _pop_ and appeared before them a house-elf.

"Yes, Headmaster sir?" The house-elf bowed with much grace.

"Could you please call upon Miss Black and Mister Malfoy for me? I'm afraid I need them in my office immediately." Dumbledore said to the waiting house-elf. He took out his wand and waved it over a basket covered with blue silk at a nearby table, revealing it to be bursting of lemon drops. After that, Dumbledore took a vial from one of his pockets and poured its content down the Pensieve. He swirled his wand into the Pensieve and seemed to have muttered "of course…"

The house-elf didn't move an inch for a couple of minutes at this and Dumbledore took notice, "Oh, and have some lemon drop, Sally." The Headmaster said. He looked up and gave a gentle smile at the house-elf.

Obviously this must have been accustomed to the house-elf, Sally the house-elf took one and left after saying, "Thank you, Headmaster, right away, sir." And _pop_, it was gone.

"Miss Granger…" Dumbledore began again. He was immersed yet again to the Pensieve.

"Yes sir?"

"I believe you have in your possession a book with some peculiar… imagery." The Headmaster looked up, "a book about a place called _Aereia_?"

"Yes, sir. Would you like me to fetch the book…?" Hermione was about to stand up when the professor held his hand up again.

"Ah… no need. I have it right here." A wave from his hands, and the book came swirling out of nowhere at the desk.

"I was just reading that." Harry now said.

"You have? And do you find it… interesting, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sir, is the Prophecy there has got something to do with Isis?" Harry asked.

"Patience Harry. We should wait for the others before anything is said and done. Is that going to be okay with you?" Dumbledore glanced at the empty golden perch. He sighed and gazed at his students.

Harry, Hermione and Ron could not do much except wait patiently. It was concerning enough that their Headmaster was in this kind of state, so wait, they shall.

"Well, we can't have that look on my students." He waved his wand and the basket bursting of lemon drop came front his desk. "Here, have some lemon drop."

And the three did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mister Malfoy, Sir?" Sally the house-elf called up the sky.

Draco Malfoy was once again at the Quidditch Field. Most students would think it's high-time this Slytherin would practice to be such a match to Harry Potter but if they ever _knew_ since when he started to practice so rigorously, like most Slytherins, they'd really think he's had far enough practice.

But of course, Draco need not think about that. Because the only thing he could think of was one thing: Beat Bloody Potter.

It has been his mantra every time he'd see the Gryffindors laughing merrily, and now much to his already exaggerating annoyance, they were joined by yet, another Slytherin, Isis Black for that matter.

And of course, many knew that Isis and Draco are friends… Are they? Or _were_ they? And well, none of them knew what has happened between Isis and Draco. Neither one of them has spoken anything of what they have talked about the night before Christmas.

'Mind you… I liked spending time with you…' Draco grimaced at the memory. I sounded pathetic. He thought to himself. He jerked up high in the sky and once again took another sharp dive to the ground. Air was passing fast and harshly at his agile body as he approaches the ground before him. 

'…_My very disposition always condemn me because I have let my defenses down…'_ Draco felt irritated. He hated not knowing what to do. He despised it. _Loathed it_.

Seconds and inches before he crashes to the ground he pulls back his broomstick and rises up again into the sky doing two to three sharp turns…

"Mister Malfoy… _Sir…_" Sally the house-elf called yet again.

Draco stopped in mid-air. "_What now!_" His irritated voice sent frightened chills at the tiny house-elf. Sally was used to being bossed around but never did she see such anger bottled up. The rage was way too much. Draco sensed this as he was used to his family's former house-elf, Dobby. He had seen Dobby cower, sob and whimper far too many times to count. Draco took a deep breath and regained his usual cold composure before coming back down and facing the little elf.

"What is it?" Draco asked rather brusquely.

However, this was no ordinary house-elf that would usually cower for it was a house-elf that was long accustomed to Headmaster Dumbledore to be afraid of anyone else. This house-elf had sworn to only follow the Headmaster's orders. And one of them was to summon this student to the Headmaster's office.

"Headmaster Dumbledore Sir is wanting to see you in his office right away, Mister Malfoy. Sally is coming to tell you this." Sally said.

"Tell him I'll go there later." Draco shook his hand as if to dismiss the house-elf but the creature wouldn't have it.

"Headmaster Dumbledore Sir says you is _needed immediately. _You and Miss Isis Black is needed right away, Mister Malfoy."

Draco rendered such a stare as if he were contemplating on something before saying: "All right, of course, I'll be on my way then."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"But I thought Professor Dumbledore said after lunch." Isis said. She was just touring with her mummy and daddy, along with Blaise, around the school when the house-elf who introduced itself—as '_Sally the house-elf, miss at your service'_—appeared.

"I'm so sorry, miss. But Headmaster said you is much needed _immediately_." The house-elf seemed to emphasize the word immediately at this, all the while twirling in her hands what to Isis looks like a lemon drop.

Mr. And Mrs. Black couldn't help but frown at this matter. "Isis, you really have to go if the Headmaster needs to talk to you, we'll be right about here." Xandra Black, Isis' mother, assured her daughter. "And besides, this young man here seems fit to give us a pleasurable tour around. Right, Mister Zabini?"

"Erm… yes… and you can just call me Blaise, ma'am." Blaise said as charming as any other boy.

"Well then, off you go." Isis' father, Eric Black, smiled at his only daughter with so pure an understanding. "Oh, and here you go."

_There it is… _A green box, _again_. Thought Isis.

"Merry Christmas, my child." Said Isis' father.

Isis couldn't help but smile. After the meeting with Dumbledore, she's going to make sure that this Christmas visit of her parents at Hogwarts will be worth remembering. "Thanks Daddy… Mummy." Isis hugged them both and then turned to Blaise. "Are you sure you're going to be alright…?"

Blaise shrugged at this but nevertheless, "Yeah, sure." He glanced at the waiting house-elf. "You should be off." He shook his head.

"Ah, yeah… well then… At the Great Hall then?" Isis asked her parents.

"Run along." Her mother told her. And off Isis went, to the Headmaster's office, while all the while clutching a Christmas present unlike any daughter had ever received.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sir, do you mind if I…" Harry started. He was so impatient of having heard of nothing from Voldemort.

"I do mind, but then again, you could still ask me so, go on." Dumbledore said as he prodded his wand at the contents of his Pensieve.

"How is everyone? Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie… everyone?" Harry asked. He had wanted to hear more of Remus now more than ever. He hadn't replied to Remus' latest post to him because he had a certain difficulty in asking '_how things are going_'.

Dumbledore cast him a rather wary look. He sighed and sat back down at his armchair looking more ancient than ever. "Harry you must understand, Remus is the only one capable of being there without being detected."

"But have you any reason to neglect the fact that Wormtail _knows_ Remus is a werewolf? You're risking his life… Just like what you did to _him_… _Caging _him like that… He was _supposed_ to be free but no…" Harry bit his lip. He just couldn't contain himself… _The last marauder, out there…_

_Remus…_ Harry cast down his glare from Dumbledore to his knees.

"Believe me, Harry. I have been very hesitant of my decisions but it was Remus' consent that made him continue this… _mission_. However," Dumbledore continued, "As of what I have decided of Sirius, I am sure you don't want Dementors swarming after him, would you?"

"Yes… I'm sorry. It's just…" Harry paused, "I was so stupid. To think that he gave me that mirror so I can check on him anytime but… I hid it away. I…" _Damn it_. Harry didn't dare continue further.

"Harry it's _not_ your fault… You hear me." It wasn't Dumbledore who spoke this time. It was Ron.

Harry looked up. "Ron what—?"

"What I mean is you should bloody well use that pent up anger to someone else, like… You-Know-Who, maybe?" Ron noticed Dumbledore's stare… "Erm... _Voldemort_, I mean."

Hermione smiled at that and then put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "You know we'll make it through, Harry."

"Yeah. Plus, you've been pretty lucky after all those years. I'm sure _He's_ the unluckiest bloke of all." Ron grinned.

At this, Dumbledore saw a great foundation of a powerful Trio. Such loyalty, such friendship, so much love… Dumbledore couldn't ask for more. He just wished it didn't come to a point that there wasn't any _time_ left... at all.

A few silence and then came a knock on the door…

"Yes, come in." Dumbledore said.

The three Gryffindors composed themselves and they saw Draco Malfoy enter the room.

"Professor Dumbledore, I don't see what the problem is but I think—what are they doing here sir?" Draco's stare turned from ice-cold glare to hot rage anger from Ron to Harry.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy. Please have a seat." Dumbledore conjured another chintz chair, his specialty. "Have some patience as we wait for Miss Black. I believe you've been wanting to talk to her so far? Oh, and help yourself with some lemon drop."

"Professor, I have been thinking… Why would we want to move the Quidditch Finals till next year? Why don't we just have the Finals at Eve and then we could have a sort of err—a program, anything really, after that, you know?" Draco started.

Harry stared at Malfoy. _Obviously he's up to something_. Harry thought.

"You know, Mister Malfoy, now that you mention it, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had been thinking the same. I just hope the Head Boy and Girl haven't got much to do, or it'd just be Quidditch Finals at New Year's—" Dumbledore was interrupted by another knock on the door. "Ah. This I believe to be Miss Black, finally. Do Come in."

And Isis came inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"But Professor, Madame Montgomery said…" Isis still went on complaining.

"Madame Montgomery had been rather afraid of you, Miss Black." Dumbledore said. "And that is the main reason why we have been trying our best to keep you inside the school compound where you can be seen and guarded."

"But Professor, Madame Montgomery said that _she_ won't ever come back again. Even Joshua made sure of that!" Isis said. She had arrived at the Headmaster's office astonished to see that even Draco Malfoy was there. _What could have possibly go wrong now? I thought this issue was over…_Her present from her parents was even laid down at Dumbledore's desk, forgotten.

"Let me get this straight, Voldemort is after Isis, rather the _other _Isis I mean, and we three should be with her at all cost, that's not going to be a problem so what is _he_ doing here, Sir?" Harry asked. "I mean… he's a _Malfoy_, sir! He could just give away any information to anyone of _them_ and all will be lost."

"Thank you, Potter." Draco said acidly.

"The reason why Mister Malfoy is here is to nullify the Prophecy. And to nullify it, Mister Malfoy must choose… now." Dumbledore looked intently at Draco.

"What do you mean, _Sir_?" Draco said, he was afraid of this question.

"I knew from the start that you never did want to follow your father's footsteps, Mister Malfoy." The Headmaster said.

"Rubbish." Ron muttered. But courtesy of Hermione's impeccable feet, he was instantly silenced. Still, Draco Malfoy stared unbelievably at the Headmaster.

"What do you think is the reason why I still accept you as my student here at Hogwarts, Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore said.

"My father is a School Governor and I am sure—" Draco started.

"He was stripped of his title the day he was arrested, Mister Malfoy, haven't you attended any of his hearing?" Dumbledore stared at Draco at that point as if surveying him As if of some insurance, he took intense hold of his wand and prodded the Pensieve. From it floated a misty figure of a lady, and if it weren't for the absence of overbearing jewels and shawls, the students before the Headmaster might've mistaken the lady for Professor Trelawney. "So I am here to provide you the same security as Harry's for you and your mother, the only thing I ask of you is _see_ the Light. _See _the Light and _let_ it shine on you, _don't ever_ outshine it. This will nullify the Prophecy."

"But isn't she—?" Isis started. She recognized that lady from her father. Her father had always illustrated this very same lady to her every night. Every night the same thing always happens, there were always nightmares and the only thing that kept Isis away from them is assurance from her father… _She is the one who will tell you your destiny. My little Princess._

"Yes, Cassandra Trelawney, the Celebrated Seer." Dumbledore continued, "I am afraid she had unfurled another part of Aereia. It was the Prophecy for so long had been forgotten."

"I thought… I mean…" Isis tried to pick up everything now, from the scattered memories to what she had heard. _She will guard you, and you will never ever have any bad dreams again. Okay? _Her father's voice came again.

"That perhaps your father had really been telling you fairy tales, Isis?" Dumbledore regarded Isis a rather grave look. "No. This time, it is real. _You_ are going to play a big part of the Second War and I am planning to hide you from it. Merlin knows what Voldemort can do once he knew you survived…"

"Survived?" Harry asked at this.

"But Professor, what you mean is that she… I mean…" Hermione stammered. "But it's impossible, Sir. Salazar Slytherin even said it himself that she's disappeared along with... I read it there!"

"I am afraid she's here, Miss Granger." Dumbledore turned to Isis. "Isis, the more I see it, the more I realize that you are the lady in the Story of Aereia. This is both a Gift and a Curse to us, both Wizarding and Muggle World alike. It is only up to you so that we all could survive this Second War."

"But…" Isis was at lost. "You're completely wrong, Sir. _I can't have been her_. I read that book and like Hermione, I believe the lady there has disappeared. First of all, I am my parent's daughter. And if ever I am really that same lady, then…"

"You are not a Black. Your name is simply Isis." Dumbledore said, his eyes expressing much sadness than before. "I should have realized that when you survived I should have…"

"You should have what, professor? Told me everything. Told me that I will never ever get her away from me? This… _Eris_?" Isis began. "I knew it. I lived my life wondering, always wondering and this is what I have. I didn't even know who I _really _am. Well I'm sorry professor, the only thing that I can assure you is that if you wish for me to keep away from this Dark Lord, I will. But please… Let me be Isis Black. Help me get rid of Eris, anything. I don't… want to harm anymore."

A few silence then suddenly a clock from another room of Dumbledore's office signaled lunch. Dumbledore began again. "Harry, Hermione, Ron. You will be with her if anything happens out of the ordinary, is that understood? I cannot tell you how crucial that matter is but you must do as I say. At least one of you must be with her." Dumbledore began to pile back memory after memory to its respective vials.

"Of course, sir." Hermione said.

"Professor does this mean that we are letting go of Professor Trelawney's…" Harry said hopefully.

"No, Harry. I am afraid that you are still the one who will beat Tom." The Headmaster continued, "And Draco? I know this is hard to think _for you_ but consider this, Tom has lost control, he doesn't even know what he's doing. I hope this will help you clear a few things…" Dumbledore pushed the empty Pensieve forward on his desk and placed in it four different vials. "It is up to you if you want to join us. Either way… Isis, you must promise me, never be afraid."

"I will never again be afraid, Sir." _If being brave will help me get rid of Eris._

"Now before you students go, you must remember that not one word of this conversation may ever reach outside these walls." Hermione, Harry, Ron and Isis nodded in agreement. Dumbledore looked pointedly at Draco.

"I shall do what I want and of what I know that is right." Draco said.

"I know you will…" Dumbledore picked up the green box that lay forgotten at his desk. "And Isis…?"

"Sir?"

"Take care of this, as much as you take care of you necklace… Is that understood?" This final remark seemed to have taken a full-blown effect on Isis.

"Yes, Sir." Isis said.

And there it was, the Headmaster closed his office doors to the five students. The five of them astonished, bewildered and ignorant of what happened, what is happening and of what will happen.

All that they know of that is certain is this: Whatever Isis have, it is either going to be a Gift or a Curse.

This made Isis tremble involuntarily before she had reminded herself.

_Be Brave._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

Don't you worry; I know all these conversations will be cleared up, as you readers will soon know more about Aereia much, much more.


	14. Expectations

**We Held Hands**

**  
14**

**Expectations**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Harry Potter, okay?

* * *

_**Previously…**_

All that they know of that is certain is this: Whatever Isis have, it is either going to be a Gift or a Curse.

This made Isis tremble involuntarily before she had reminded herself.

_Be Brave._

* * *

"Isis… I—err…" Draco began. He eyed the Gryffindors scathingly, obviously up to their task on keeping an eye at Isis. "Could I just talk to you?"

Isis was intently looking at her parents' present for her and regarding it with a sort of… guarded way. She looked up at Draco unable to hide her cautiousness. "It's all right guys…" Her eyes never left its line of sight… at Draco. "I'll be fine. You should go off to the Great Hall for lunch. My, you didn't even eat breakfast! Don't worry, I'll catch up." Finally, she glanced sideways and gave them a reassuring smile before looking back at Draco. "Okay then."

"Now Malfoy, just lay one finger on her and I'll make sure—" Ron started but Draco, annoyed as ever, cut in.

"You think I'm going to hurt her? Are you insane?" Draco snapped.

Hermione smiled at that. "Come on guys, I'm sure Isis can hex Malfoy if she ever got angry anyways." With a final growl from Ron and a shrug from Harry, Hermione dragged them away and towards the Great Hall, leaving the two Slytherins alone at the empty corridor.

"Mind if we walk a bit outside?" Draco asked.

"Uhm… Sure, no problem." Isis said, casting her eyes back down at her present.

They walked in silent all the way outside. Having the need to cut off the awkward silence…

"You know, I never really got the chance to give you my gift." Draco started.

"Oh? It's ok… I mean…" Isis began, fidgeting at the green box she was holding.

"What have you got there, anyways? Present from your parents?" Draco indicated at the green box.

"Yes…" Isis smiled gently at it. _It has been a long time since I saw that smile…_ Draco thought.

"Isis…" Draco began.

"Yes?"

"I shouldn't have asked you that harshly… I shouldn't even be angry at you but—"

"I know. You're not used to someone like me." Isis said. "It angers me that you'd judge me simply because of my parentage."

"But Dumbledore said you really aren't a—well—a muggleborn." Draco said. "You're… I dunno, someone else."

"Yes."

"But I want you to know that what I said is true. And that…" Draco hesitated. _Damn. Do I really have to say this? _His thoughts were jammed and it irritated him. _Of course you idiot!_ "Being with you is worth the risk. I missed taking the risk."

"But you weren't really disturbing me, right?" Isis smiled and then laughed. "I expected some torture from you ever since then but it didn't come at all."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I happen to know the fact that most Slytherins hide away Luna Lovegood's stuff at _your_ orders…" Isis said.

"Well, she always gives away ideas that really freaks me out! I mean…" Draco drifted off. "She really is a lunatic!" Because Isis smirked.

"The ideas that she gives away are usually right. Is that it?" Isis said.

"Err—"

"And Neville was in total shock when I said to him that you're really nice." Isis said. "He said I must be '_completely nutters'_."

"You can't really blame Longbottom. He had it coming." Draco shrugged.

"What? He's just accident prone and you come up with another insult?" Isis said and looked accusingly at Draco. "I was really surprised you didn't call me a _filthy little Mudblood_ just like Hermione said."

Both stopped walking. Draco faced Isis. He was completely out of ideas on what to say. He didn't know what Isis had in mind either.

"And what would you have me do? Insult you as well?" Draco said.

"Could you?" Isis asked. They stared at each other's eyes before Draco pulled away.

"You know I couldn't. I just… can't." Draco struggled to think of something else to say. "What would you have me do?"

"Don't do what others expect you to do." Isis blatantly said.

"I'll do whatever I want to do." Draco's defense was shattering down; he knows it. "I don't take other people's orders if I don't like them."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes._" Draco vehemently answered back.

"Then if you want to spend sometime with me again…"

"What makes you think I want to?"

"But you said you missed it, didn't you?"

"I—well…"

"You have to let go of this prejudices." Is said with finality.

"I… you can't just tell me to throw away a belief that I've known since… the day I was born!" Draco snapped.

"Who's belief was it really from…?" Isis asked. "You father's? I know who he really is Draco. I've seen people just like him…"

"_Don't_ drag my father into this."

"Hermione said it wasn't really you who was doing the bad things…" Isis mentioned. "She said that you were just influenced by your father…"

"As because he _is_ after all, my father." Draco said.

"…But what if there came a time when you have to go against your father's judgment?" Isis asked. "Like being my friend?"

"I…"

"Would you dare to?" Isis asked. Draco couldn't answer her.

_I guess he's still going to do what he thinks he has to…_ Isis thought. _I just wish he'd… do what he wants._

_What have I gotten myself into? How come I couldn't answer her? And why the hell is she even here again?_ Draco asked to himself. _You asked for this. You couldn't answer her because you don't know if your father is _really _right at all. And you wanted to be with her again. Damn._

"I hope you'll listen to Dumbledore, Draco." Isis said. "If you have an answer to that question, I'm always here. I'm ready to listen…"

Draco looked intently at Isis. _Why can't I answer her now?_

_A lifetime's belief… disregarded because of her?_

"So… I guess I'll be seeing you around?" Isis asked. Still, Draco didn't answer. Isis sighed. "All right then, 'Bye."

_What do I tell her?_ Draco was damnably in a tight spot now. "Isis…"

But Isis was already back inside the castle. Isis left.

* * *

_I can't believe his father is just like… _him. Isis thought. She refused to believe the fact that Draco's father is actually a Death Eater. Someone like the one who attacked her family when she was but a little girl. _Someone who is capable of killing without guilt. Like those Vampires… Who thirst for blood. Those Werewolves… Who hungers for flesh. _Isis shuddered.

'_Isis… Don't take this the wrong way but… Malfoy's father is a Death Eater.' _Harry said. '_I'm… I just wanted you to know because…'_

_I know how Death Eaters act… _Isis thought again. She walked back up towards the castle, never looking back. If she had just looked back, she could just have seen Draco Malfoy's pleading look.

* * *

"Master, the battalions have grown restless after so many months. The werewolves are eager especially Greyback. And if it wasn't for him…" A hooded figure knelt before a throne.

"I know what is at stake, Lucius. You should be grateful that we have found a rather obliging informer… Now, what have you got for me?" There sat on the thrown with his red fearsome eyes was none other than the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"I am sure Wormtail here will be delighted to see him, my Lord." The man, Lucius, stood up. He cast his cold gray eyes to a cowering form beside his Lord's throne. "Bring him in." He waved his hand at the far end door.

Two hooded and masked Death Eaters came forth and in the middle of them both was a sagged figure wearing rather tattered black robes. Wormtail emerged from behind his Lord's throne and gave a silent squeak as he looked upon prisoner before them.

"Is this the one who accompanied her and your son at Hogsmeade, Lucius?" The Dark Lord asked a question that managed to send another chill across his second in command. The Dark Lord was rather _amused_.

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius replied. "I was rather delighted that perhaps, Draco knew of the girl's profound power. He was rather observant of things around him. I even learned from Narcissa that he had chosen to stay at that school, perhaps to look upon the girl as well?"

"Yes, your son shall be rewarded for his eagerness, Lucius. I would see to it as soon as possible."

"Thank you my Lord." Lucius bowed.

The Dark Lord waved his hand and the prisoner twitched a little bit in pain before standing straight, evidently battling the Torture Curse. He looked up defiantly at the man before him who sat on the throne.

"Ah. Remus Lupin. You were rather popular at the Pub for the last few weeks, have you not known?" The Dark Lord continued. Still, the man named Remus Lupin did not answer but rather growled in anger and pain. The Dark Lord waved his wand again and the prisoner's shoulders sagged again.

"M-master? Forgive me for asking but… A-are you quite sure that she is the right girl?" Wormtail asked.

"Do you question my power, Wormtail?" The Dark Lord cast his hideous red eyes upon the man cowering beside his throne.

"N-no… Of course not, My Lord." Wormtail bowed his head in reverence.

"No, you wouldn't. You dared not." The Dark Lord continued to stare at his cowering servant. He narrowed his red eyes. The difference was quite impossible to distinguish for his eyes were already small slits. "But as I see it, you have not mentioned to me the fact that this man here…" He glanced at the slumped prisoner. "I knew he was one of your _former_ friends, is he not, Wormtail?"

"Y-yes, my Lord. But I assure you, M-my Lord, that my loyalty to you shall not waver." Wormtail spoke with fright again.

"Of course. But…" The Dark Lord looked again at his servant. "I was quite surprised when Lucius here has informed me that this man here, is a _werewolf_. And was in fact wandering at the Pub for quite a long time now, perhaps… _spying_ for Dumbledore? Now, how come you have not informed me that such a thing could happen? How come you have not told _your Lord_ that you have known for such a long time now that your _former friend_ is a werewolf, Wormtail?"

Wormtail's eyes widened with fear and could do nothing more but cower before his Lord. "M-master, I do not wish to anger you, my Lord. I w-wasn't aware that they would take such a risk…"

"You _should_ be aware, Wormtail. And whether you like it or not, your Lord has been quite angry about this." The Dark Lord put forth his wand and waved it towards Wormtail. "_Crucio._"

Wormtail screamed in pain. The prisoner before them who was in chains could only look in pity and sadness at his former friend. The Dark Lord had seen the look, however.

"You pity this pathetic creature, werewolf?" The Dark Lord asked. Still, Wormtail screamed and twitched in pain. "This creature who had betrayed all of you? You are far worse to pity such a pathetic being."

But Remus Lupin could only stare at his former friend. He was surprised that Wormtail had not informed his master of Remus' identity. He thought that perhaps… there was a small chance that he could go back. The Dark Lord waved his wand and the screams ceased.

"Would you still hide things from your Master, Wormtail?"

"N-no. Never again, My Lord." Wormtail gasped.

The Dark Lord stood up. "You shall be a great attraction to not only the girl but also to Harry Potter, werewolf. However, if you ever want to embrace who you really are, then perhaps, we could arrange that."

The werewolf growled in anger. "Harry would not know about me being held here, Voldemort. Albus will make sure of that." He spat. "And I would rather die than to serve _you_."

"You think so?" The Dark Lord's voice raised in anger. "Well hear this, you filthy creature. Tomorrow, the Death Eaters will be marching towards the gates of Hogwarts and I will make sure that Harry will be _informed_ of your capture. I suppose we could invite the dementors and the giants but it would be such a waste. My Death Eaters and a few werewolves and vampires would suffice. It is better that you should stay alive and watch your friend's son suffer at my hands. Wouldn't that be great? _Crucio_."

Remus' body twitched again and at last, the prisoner screamed in agony as the curse intensified.

"You may go, Lucius. Take away this foolish werewolf and tell the battalion to prepare themselves tomorrow night." The Dark Lord commanded to Lucius. "Make sure the vampires capture the girl first before Greyback, I don't want the girl spoiled, is that clear, Lucius?"

"Crystal, my Lord." Lucius bowed and signaled the two Death Eaters on either side of the still screaming werewolf. Both Death Eaters took hold of the twitching figure. The Dark Lord then his wand again and Remus Lupin's body slumped and fell to the ground. Unconscious.

* * *

Next morning… 

A nice morning it is indeed, looking back at the past few days wasn't really good if you were a student at Hogwarts and would definitely know that is _the _target of a powerful Dark Lord and at the same time the safest place you could ever be. Not that it would be seen visibly but the fact still remains that the fear on each student was inevitable. The Potions Master was always to be seen prowling about the castle and once or twice some Gryffindors would say that he really had a very bad day (or night) for the Professor was rather livid than usual. The Divinations Professor, Sybil Trelawney was always seen with her tarot cards exclaiming 'But… Why!'. The Defense Professor on the other hand was always morose and at times caught glancing outside as if expecting an owl post or better yet, a howler. The Headmaster was rarely seen and this had made the students inside the castle quite disconcerted. However, after much concern from not only the Deputy Headmistress and the three House Heads, the Headmaster was again present two days before at the High Table to bring another news. A good one, hopefully.

Due to untimely cancellation of the Quidditch Finals (the Headmaster refuses to address the students of the reason thereof), the finals will be finally held at the last day of the year, December 31st. And as a consolation, he had allowed the Head Boy and Head Girl to arrange a certain _party_ to be held at the Great Hall in the honor of the winning team and hopefully still uphold the Inter-House Unity of the Four Houses. But it seems to be absolutely impossible when the final match is between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Isis Black, a sixth year Slytherin, was often suspiciously found in the company of the Gryffindor Trio (namely, of course, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter). Incidentally, it was rather known that this Isis Black and a very _very_ prominent Slytherin, Draco Malfoy (pureblood and allegedly has a Death Eater father), are friends. But whatever happened after a certain incident at the Double Defense, the student body does not know for sure. Isis and Draco haven't been talking too much since Christmas, this was often observed by not only the students but also the teachers. What was more, Harry Potter (the Boy-Who-_Lives_) was mostly with the new girl now, and take note: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are both Quidditch Captains of Gryffindor and Slytherin House respectively. The two opposing team at the upcoming Quidditch Finals, _tonight_.

Draco was (and still is) furious and hazardous at times. It helped him, however, in enhancing his abilities for the upcoming game. Every time he happens upon the presence of Isis _with_ Harry, he'd immediately storm back to his room and grab his broomstick—he was never one to be away with such a valuable _present_. This is what made him angrier. The fact that it was Isis' modification on his broomstick made him remind of him again, because he _absolutely_ refuses to _be _jealous. He was envious enough of the stupid _Chosen One_.

Isis will of course _support_ Gryffindor as because she wasn't _allowed_ to be at the Slytherin stands. Rumor has it that it was made that she was an outcast amongst her housemates (well, most of them). Unknown to her, it was Pansy Parkinson (another sixth year Slytherin) who had taken advantage of Draco and Isis' argument to make Isis unpopular towards her own House. Currently, the students were all in the Great Hall having breakfast and a noisy chatter about the Finals was heard. Luna Lovegood (a Fifth Year Ravenclaw, often times called _Loony_) was already sporting her usual 'hat'. But this year, it was adorned with a snake that squeaked every time the lion gnaws on it.

"Cute isn't it?" Luna, with her dreamy eyes, said to Isis. "It can also roar louder than before." Isis was rather fond of Luna for the fact that Luna usually makes startling versions of certain _truths_.

"Have some more, Harry. You'll need it." Hermione insisted.

"I'd rather not. Anyway, it's not me you should be worried about, 'Mione." Harry said, casting a concerned glance at his red haired friend who was at the point of turning in a shocking shade of violet.

Ron, by his own means, got to the Gryffindor team. Of course many had thought it was because Harry was the Gryffindor Captain and the fact that they _are_ best of friends… This made Ron mad and thus, '_I will BLOODY show them that I am as BLOODY good as my BLOODY brothers!'. _And anyone who says otherwise would answer to his raging temper.

Unknown to him, Hermione had discreetly used a _slight_ Befuddlement Charm to a certain Mclaggen. As of course if she didn't Ron would have a hard time being made as the Gryffindor Keeper again. Ron was on the brink of running back to the Gryffindor Tower and hiding under his four-poster bed already just because of the nerves. Luna wasn't helping much either because she was humming 'Weasley Is Our King'. Isis made an inquiring look at the trio, and even to Ginny Weasley (fifth year Gryffindor, sister to Ron and friend of Luna), about the said song.

Ginny just shrugged and said, "You'll find out."

* * *

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King._

_He doesn't let the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley is our King!_

"And one more time!" From the Gryffindor stands, Hermione Granger led the Gryffindors into chanting 'Weasley is our King' to help held Ron's streak of saves.

"So, this is what keeps him going?" Isis asked. She smiled as she saw Ronald Weasley save another goalpost and heard Draco shouting something rather harsh to Harper.

"_I TOLD YOU TO STAY BEHIND VAISEY, DIDN'T I HARPER! NEXT TIME YOU MISS ANOTHER SHOT I SWEAR I'LL—"_ But Draco was cut off as another Bludger from the Gryffindor Beater.

Isis had held her breath and then let out a relieved sight at seeing Draco Malfoy resume his post behind Harry Potter's trail.

It was by far the longest game Harry's team had this year. It was as if both Seekers were attracted to the Bludgers that it costs Isis so many held breaths and so little time to spare for a relieved sigh.

"Aw, don't worry, Isis. Harry has never lost a Quidditch game from Malfoy." Neville Longbottom said. "Whoa! Look at Ginny!"

Neville pointed his finger towards the direction of Ginny and Isis swear she had never seen Ginny so determined in gaining another score.

"Shoot it, Gin!" The Gryffindors shouted. It was however accompanied by loud '_Boo'_s from the Slytherin. Nothing could distract Ginny though as she shoots yet another point for Gryffindor.

"Ginny Weasley has such feisty character! I wasn't aware because she has been my friend and all she ever speak about is The—" Luna was cut off as Ginny sped her way towards her and shouted:

"LUNA! Don't you _ever_ say it, okay? Just say something other than _that_! Please!" Then she made her way back chasing the Quaffle, which was once again in the hands of Harper, eager to try another goal.

Slytherin's cunning tactics would've made them in the lead if it wasn't for the fact that Ginny seems to be occupying the Quaffle an awful lot. She was now _again_ neck-to-neck with Slytherin Chaser Blaise Zabini.

Professor McGonagall hadn't restricted Luna's commentary, as she was quite busy teasing Professor Snape to hand over her winnings. It was rather _obvious_, Professor McGonagall said, that Gryffindor clearly is the winner. It was 250 – 100 in favor of Gryffindor. But what had made the Finals such a long one was that because the Slytherin Seeker had made himself known as a match (finally) to Harry Potter's Seeker prowess.

For the fifth time did Draco prevented the Gryffindor Seeker on capturing the Golden Snitch. Plus, never did Draco perform any violation, so far. This put a rather triumphant smirk at the Slytherin's face.

"Ah… look at the moon. It seems like it favors the Gryffindor too. I have never thought I'd see the moon this red! Have you, Professor?" Luna asked Professor McGonagall.

"Wha—just get back on telling us what is happening at the game, Miss Lovegood." Professor McGonagall irritatingly replied. "Now, see here, Severus, hand me my winning already…"

"Those blasted Gryffindors haven't won yet, Minerva." Professor Snape retorted. He was about to say something when he clutched his arm.

The Head of Gryffindor House noticed the drastic change and urgently said: "You should go."

"Please inform the Headmaster about this." Was all the Potions Master said.

"I will, as soon as he get back from a meeting." With that, Professor Snape stood up. But before he left the stand, he glanced at the empty chair where the Headmaster usually sits. How come it took the Headmaster this long? He wasn't the person to miss a Quidditch Final.

"…I wonder if there are some Crumple-Horned Snorkacks down here—Oh, look! Another great save by the Gryffindor Keeper. You go, Ronald!" Luna's voice was obviously heard throughout the Quidditch Pitch. And Ron's embarrassment at the obvious cheer was evident as his ears turned bright red. Luna continued humming '_Weasley is our King'_ most animatedly with the Gryffindors. Even the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs joined. The three Houses were _obviously _grouping up against Slytherin.

Draco was, however, undaunted and was completely determined. He had been practicing all summer for this and so far, Potter hadn't been aware that he was merely testing his refined skill. For the first time was he ever thankful _again _that Isis had modified his broomstick. So, even though it was only a Nimbus 2001, it matched the Firebolt's speed with it's easy maneuvering.

As it was, Draco remained calm and alert as can possibly be. He kept on searching for the Snitch and at the same time, guarding Harry. Zooming once again past the stands of striking red (_Boo_s were produced), he was then caught by a most stabbing stare of Isis. _Don't do what others expect you to do._ Isis' voice repeated in Draco's mind. It must have been about three seconds of staring when the sudden loud cheers of the Gryffindors startled Draco.

"Harry Potter is very lucky, I tell you." Luna said, pointing the obvious. "He has located the snitch yet again! Look at him go!" A roar of her hat that made Draco start to lean forward instantly followed Luna's delighted voice. The Golden Snitch as he saw it was _between_ –quite center in fact—of him and the Gryffindor Seeker.

_Come on! Hurry up. Don't let that Potter get the Snitch! _Draco's mind urged on. He reached out frantically at the same time as Harry sis and then—

"Oh my…" Luna started. The scoreboard had changed from 250 – 100 in favor of Gryffindor to… 250 – 250. It was a tie. "Draco Malfoy caught the Snitch! Un_believable_! Well, we didn't expect that now, did we?" That was by far the most normal sentences Luna Lovegood has ever said. Professor McGonagall was rather aghast with total shock as the rest of every one present.

"It means, both teams win, isn't it? This is great! Another reason to '_uplift the Inter-House Unity_'!" Luna said.

* * *

"Bugger, Harry. When did that stupid Malfoy—" Ron asked for the _umpteenth _time.

"Leave it, Ron. I guess he really did deserve a share of the win. He hasn't made any illegal move at the game." Harry said gloomily.

"You're still the better Seeker for us, Harry." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah, so you better wipe that frown of your face or do you want me to put Bat-Bogey hex on you?" Ginny said. "Everyone's at the Great Hall already and the Gryffindor Seeker is no where in sight?"

"Come on, Harry." Hermione urged. The four of them were at the common room getting changed as the celebration continued at the Great Hall.

"You go ahead. Wait—" Harry glanced. "Was it just the four of us here? Where's Isis?"

"She's at the Great Hall. Are you suggesting she come up here too?" Ginny's eyebrow rose. "She's still a Slytherin, Harry."

"Hermione, Ron, you shouldn't have left her! Dumbledore said—" Harry started and he stood up instantly.

"We know Harry. But she insisted on fetching you here. Besides, I think Blaise Zabini is with her, she's safe." Hermione said.

"What do you _mean_ Zabini is with her!" Ginny asked, exasperated. "And what is this that Dumbledore said—?"

"Not now Gin." Harry moved towards the door. "Well? Come on. You said you wanted to go, didn't you?" And with that he stepped out of the door of the Gryffindor tower.

Ron and Hermione stared at each other bewildered. "He was quite attached to her already!" Hermione whispered.

"Never mind that. As long as we get his sorry arse out of here and to the Great Hall." Ron said. "Come on."

The two followed Harry out leaving behind Ginny. "Argh! Those three! They kept on hiding things to themselves!" Then, Ginny too, stormed out of the Common Room.

When Ginny stepped out of the portrait hole however, she was greeted by a worried look from the Fat Lady.

"You should follow them, I think Harry's scar is worked up again." The Fat Lady urged.

"What!" Ginny asked but she never got the answer from the Fat Lady as she instantly turned around and headed to the corridor leading to the Great Hall. There she found Hermione and Ron huddled around a twitching form.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked as she ran towards them. She stopped beside Ron and saw blood oozing from the scar of Harry. It had opened again.

"I don't know! We were just walking and then he screamed and.." Hermione's frantic voice trailed off.

"He screamed and fell. I can't even get a hold of him!" Ron said. "Bloody Hell!"

Harry pounded his fist to the floor repeatedly that it started to bleed too.

"Ginny, please get Madame Pomfrey? Hurry!" Hermione said. With a nod, Ginny left.

"Ron hold him at his right arm, we can't allow him to hurt himself anymore." Hermione said.

"I _told_ you, I couldn't! He kept on snatching it away!" Ron retorted.

Harry screamed again and clutched his scar. "Argh! No…" He opened his eyes at that point. He stopped screaming.

"Harry? Mate?" Ron asked. Both he and Hermione helped Harry seat up and they waited for Harry to stop coughing.

"Ron, go and get Professor Dumbledore." Harry gasped.

"But Harry, he's not here. He's not even at the Quidditch Finals!" Hermione said. Harry groaned.

"No…" Harry moaned.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Can you get Professor McGonagall, then? It's _urgent_." Harry said. He looked up and both were surprised to see Harry's eyes were not green at all. It was tinted with _red_.

"I-I'll go." Ron offered.

"Hurry Ron… please." Harry said. With that, Ron stood up and ran the rest of the way towards the Great Hall.

"Harry, what happened? You were clutching your scar and then…" Hermione trailed off again, tears welling up. She took out her wand and mended Harry's bloodied hand as best as she can. After she healed Harry's hand, it balled into a fist again and then took out his wand.

"I don't like what I saw, Hermione." Harry's voice was obviously ominous. "He captured Remus, Hermione… Voldemort got Remus."

"But, that can't be right Harry... maybe V-Voldemort is just feeding you with false visions." Hermione suggested.

"No. I saw it. He _made_ me see it, 'mione. What is worse…"

"Merlin! Potter, what happened!" Professor McGonagall came into sight followed by Ron, Madame Pomfrey and Ginny. Harry stood up and so did Hermione.

"Professor… Is Tonks on duty at Hogsmeade today?" Harry asked urgently. Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked suspiciously at him.

"Yes but… How did you—?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Potter let me heal you up first." Madame Pomfrey began, he took out her wand but Harry ignored her.

"Is Kingsley at the front entrance? Is Hagrid at the Forbidden Forest, guarding?" Harry asked again.

"Potter, I do not know how you came upon this information but let Madame Pomfrey heal you up immediately." Professor McGonagall said sternly. But she cannot hide the uncertainty behind her eyes.

"Professor… Did Snape left before the Finals ended?" Harry asked in finality.

"_Professor_ Snape, Potter." McGonagall reprimanded. "And yes, he was Called." Hermione gasped. They knew of course that it was Professor Snape's duty to be a spy amongst the Death Eater and it was a dangerous job.

"Professor… Voldemort is here." Harry said. His voice so ominous that they weren't sure if it was still Harry speaking to the. "Madame Pomfrey, please heal me up and I'll be on my way." Madame Pomfrey of course did but after she finished healing him, she asked:

"And where will you be going, Mister Potter?"

"I'll be going to the Great Hall and gather as much able students as possible." Harry answered. "Hermione please fetch Fawkes… He knows where to find Professor Dumbledore."

"But Harry—" Hermione began.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Harry continued. "Professor?" He looked at the still surprised face of Professor McGonagall.

"I will be informing the Headmaster, not you Miss Granger. You should however, follow Harry to the Great Hall…" Professor McGonagall said to Hermione, Ron and Ginny. "And Potter, please do not leave the Great Hall until I come back." Harry nodded. "Poppy, go with them and please inform the other Professors…"

"Of course, come now." Madame Pomfrey beckoned the students as they made their separate ways, them towards the Great Hall where the unaware students still celebrated and Transfiguration Professor towards the Headmaster's Office.

* * *

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Crucio!_"

"_Protego!_"

"_Reducto!_"

It was chaos everywhere and Draco Malfoy was in the middle of it. He wasn't sure who to attack at all. _Don't do what others expect you to do._ Isis voice kept on coming back on his mind. _Where are you, Isis?_ Draco thought. He had just seen Voldemort pass by but thankfully no Death Eaters have you spotted him. He could just make out Harry Potter being restrained by Professor McGonagall. _Obviously he was too much of an idiot if he thinks he can defeat the Dark Lord_.

"You stay here, I'll find the other, okay?" He told to the First to Third year Slytherins. _I had to find her… fast._ He finally resolved. He glanced around and saw a direct clear path towards Madame Pomfrey and the other injured students. _I just hope she's okay… _Draco and the other students were huddled up behind Hagrid's hut. He stood up and glanced back at them for the last time. "Lisa?"

"Yes, Draco?" a blonde Third Year Slytherin stood up.

"Make sure they're all fine until I get back, okay?" Draco instructed. "And wands out, the lot of you!" The Slytherins nodded.

"Draco… you'll find Blaise for me, would you?" Lisa Zabini asked. Draco stared at her for some time and said, "Yes, I will."

With that, he left, striding purposely towards his chosen direction. When he got nearer he saw Ernie Macmillan being tended by Madame Pomfrey. The other Hufflepuffs who were grouped there raised their wand cautiously at Draco.

"Madame Pomfrey? Where is Isis Black?" Draco asked the school nurse. Madame Pomfrey looked up from the hurt Hufflepuff and was indeed surprised to see young Malfoy before her.

"Merlin! Mister Malfoy, you frightened me!" Madame Pomfrey began. "I'm afraid I did not see her at all. What are you doing here? I thought you took side to You-Know-Who just like the rest of the older Slytherins?" Her accusing eyes stared at Draco.

"I plan to do what others don't expect me to." Was what Draco said.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's it for now! Teehee… P

I expect some reviews.. you hear me!hihih..

Thank you!

-phoebe potter


End file.
